<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Sign Up For This by This_MARVELous_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132121">I Didn't Sign Up For This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_MARVELous_universe/pseuds/This_MARVELous_universe'>This_MARVELous_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Adopting, Adorable!Bilbo, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Bilbo, BOFA Fix-It, Bad Parenting, Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Beorn's House, Bilbo Can Fight, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo saves the day, Bilbo's past, Dungeons, Dwarf!Bilbo, Dwarrow Beards, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwobbit!Bilbo, Erebor, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fuck the timeline, Fíli and Kíli Are Not The Only Ones Who Can Get In Trouble, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Goldsickness, Hair Braiding, Hobbit!Bilbo, How To Escape Goblins By Bilbo Baggins, Hurt Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, I Hate Grinnah, Kind Of De-Aged Bilbo, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Maybe Killing Some Characters, Mean!Company, Mirkwood, Or not, Past Child Abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smaug Doesn't Know What Awaits Him, Stubborn Dwarrow, The Arkenstone - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Lonely Mountain, The One Ring - Freeform, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Tilda &amp; Bain &amp; Bilbo Are Demon Spawns, Timeline What Timeline, Uncle Elrond, Witches Are Worse Than Wizards, bilbo suffers, kind of, no beta we die like men, overprotective dwarrow, thief!bilbo, young!Bilbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_MARVELous_universe/pseuds/This_MARVELous_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you change your mind,<br/>Sometimes your mind changes you,<br/>And sometimes a witch changes your life."</p><p>It all started with a single light in the dark of the night. If Bilbo had known it was about end with this mess he was in, he would have turned around and not spend a single second on watching it. But, unfortunately, our favorite Hobbit followed the light, completely unaware of the consequences that would change his whole life.</p><p>OR</p><p>After Rivendell, Bilbo wanders off and gets turned into a Dwarf. This has its pros and cons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Bofur, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Dori, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Nori, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin's Company, Bofur/Nori, Bombur/Bombur's Wife, Dis/Vili, Dori/Thorin Oakenshield, Glóin/Glóin's Wife, Kíli/Tauriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The Hobbit? Ah, yes, I remember! That is the book I wrote and the movie I directed… You don’t believe me? Well, that’s just a big mood. I mean, I totally own The Hobbi- *ghost of Tolkien appears behind me and stabs me in the back* Ahhh! I take it back! I take it back! I do not own The Hobbit (any familiar characters/settings/plot) at all! </p><p>AN: Why hello there, my dear fellow Hobbit fans! This is my first fanfiction of The Hobbit so please, don't be too harsh. I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I just had to write it. I have most of the story already planned and everything. It's going to be terrible.<br/>I have to warn you, English is not my native language. Also, this is the first chapter of this story, so do not expect too much of it. It’s a bit of a mess with all the information I beat in your poor minds. Hehe. Mostly it will be introducing the quest and tell you what happened before they left Rivendell. After this chapter, the real story will begin. Enjoy! Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The name’s Baggins, Bilbo Baggins,” A Hobbit with golden curls and emerald eyes said, bowing deep before the tall person before him. “At your service, sir.”</p><p>The 41-year-old Hobbit had been smoking his pipe that lovely morning before a tall figure - wearing grey robes, a matching hat on his head, and a long, wooden staff in his hand - decided to break the peace by letting a smoke butterfly fly straight into Bilbo’s face, waking him from his reverie.</p><p>That person stared at the Hobbit in surprise. “Ah, a Baggins you say? So she did marry him. Hm, I must’ve missed their wedding, though I vaguely remember her letter. Unfortunately, I was held up by some Elvish politics. Elves can be quite pickheaded, you know. And I thought Dwarrows were the most stubborn race of Middle Earth. Ha, ha. Hm. However, that doesn’t matter right now. I was going to take brave Belladonna on an adventure again. Perhaps you could join us. A Baggins, mixed with Took? I think you might come in quite handy. Quite handy indeed,” He stroked his long grey beard, deep in thought. “I think they wouldn’t mind an extra burglar.” </p><p>Bilbo frowned. “What do you mean, good sir? I’m afraid you’re mistaking me with someone else.” He didn’t recognize this man. Sure, he did have that aura but Bilbo couldn’t quite place a name with this old face. </p><p>“No, dear Bilbo,” The man chuckled. “I think a Baggins with a Tookish streak is just what we need right now.” He straightened his long grey robes.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about,” Bilbo said, a bewildered look on his face. “Let’s start over. Good morning-”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The tall person interrupted him, grinning wickedly. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” When the only response he got was a blank stare he sighed in disappointment. “Your mother never told you about me, I assume?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You are Belladonna’s son, right? I mean, you live in her house, so unless your her nephew or friend-”</p><p>“No, I am her son,” Bilbo quickly assured the tall man. “Her only son. But how did you know? And why are you so interested in that fact?”</p><p>The man gave him a mysterious laugh. “Don’t be so suspicious. I’m just one of yer mother’s friends. I just assumed you were her son because you are sitting in the garden of her smial and your father is a Baggins. You also have her hair and eyes, wild and untameable. Anyway, is she home?” He asked eagerly. “I must say, I haven't seen her in a while. It must have been quite some decades ago. I wonder-”</p><p>“My mother has been dead for almost three decades,” Bilbo interrupted the man again. The grey clothed person fell silent.</p><p>“Oh,” Was his response, foggy clouds appearing in his grayish-blue eyes. And after some time he added, ”That’s unexpected. She was a good Hobbit. She’ll be missed. How did she die?”</p><p>“An Orc-raid,” Bilbo muttered.</p><p>The man nodded in understanding, “She was traveling, wasn’t she?” He guessed. Bilbo nodded solemnly. In response, the man sighed deeply. “I’m not even surprised. I am sorry for your loss, I am sure you miss her greatly.” He didn’t notice the averting eyes or the nervous fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Hmm, anyway, how is your father? I can’t say I know him personally, but I have heard more than once about him from Belladonna. My, my, she really was in love with that Baggins.”</p><p>“H-he passed away,” Bilbo stuttered. “Quite some time ago, actually.” The mysterious man offered his condolences once again. </p><p>“Who are you anyway?” He asked the man, smoothly changing the subject.</p><p>The man looked surprised. “You don’t know me? Ah, well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me,” He smiled innocently at the Hobbit. </p><p>Suddenly it clicked in Bilbo’s mind. “Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to brag about them for having them on a Midsummer’s Eve some decades ago. He even saved some of them for his birthday a few years after I was born. Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.” He already regretted the last sentences when Gandalf gave him a <em> look </em>. Man, this wizard sure was scary as hell, and confusing. </p><p>Things escalated quickly after this. Gandalf offered Bilbo an opportunity to join him on an adventure. Bilbo declined. He couldn’t just go where he pleased! He had a company to take care of. But for some kind of reason, wizards weren’t gifted with the ability to listen to others’ opinions. The wizard kept insisting, but - much to Gandalf’s annoyance - Bilbo didn’t give in. </p><p>Bilbo went inside to escape from the wizard’s demands to join them on an ‘adventure’.</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>It was nightfall when everything went completely south.</p><p>Bilbo’s day had been horrible. Meddling wizards, problems with his father’s company, Lobelia trying to steal his spoons again, relatives trying to take Bag End from him during one of the many meetings of the Lords of the Shire, it just kept getting more and more. And when he was about to eat his well-deserved dinner, someone knocked on the door.</p><p>It was uncommon to have any visitors at this hour, but Bilbo still opened the door. He was a respectable Hobbit after all. When he opened the bottle-green entrance door, he was met with a huge- wait, was that a Dwarf?</p><p>What began with one gigantic and intimidating Dwarf, ended somehow in twelve loud Dwarrows and a wizard. Bilbo didn’t try to pay much attention to the extremely loud and rude Dwarrows. In Bilbo’s opinion, some - most - of them looked kind of scary, as if they wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. </p><p>But Bilbo didn’t give in to his fear and anxiety. He remained polite and kind. He had learned from Lord Elrond, or Uncle Elrond as Bilbo preferred to call him, how to host every race in Middle Earth. So, when the first Dwarf had set a foot in his smial, he had started to prepare a meal for his Dwarvish guest. One meal turned into two, and in the end, he had managed to offer twelve hungry Dwarrows some presentable food.</p><p>After he had introduced himself politely to all of them, he had left them to their dinner and immediately went to his study and quietly closed the door. He walked over to the windows and pressed his head against one, enjoying the cold feeling that followed. His head cleared a little. </p><p>Adventures… a quest? Dwarrows? And a wizard? His father would be rolling in his grave if he’d seen this.</p><p> </p><p>But there was so much Bungo Baggins had been unaware of. </p><p>The Took side was bored with Bilbo and the Baggins side found him too Tookish, though Bilbo never did something completely Tookish. Well, he did go on a run every morning so he would remain fit and healthy, but that was it. He didn’t really do anything else that could be marked as Tookish. The rejection of both family clans had made Bilbo the person he was today. He had grown up quite lonely, only finding friends outside the Shire. And unconsciously, Bilbo had picked up some traits of these people, outside the comforts of Bag End. He would practice his knife skills in the secret room next to his bedroom. Bilbo had made that room himself. Even his father hadn’t known it was there.</p><p> </p><p>And he might or might not know how to handle a sword and bow. But ignorance is bliss. None of the Hobbits knew of any of his fighting skills. And it would remain that way. Bilbo didn’t want to think of what would happen if a Hobbit, not a Bounder, were to be found fighting with actual swords and knives. No, it would be better if no one ever found that.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo sat down in the armchair of his great-grandfather. This evening was way too much to process at once. Dwarrows, wizards, and what was it with that adventure or quest they kept talking about? </p><p> </p><p>After he had calmed himself down, he left the study to join his guests, only to be met by flying plates and utensils. He let out an involuntary squeak and rushed towards the singing and dancing Dwarrows in order to stop their stupid antics. The Dwarrows ignored the Hobbit’s cries and warnings, and within a few minutes, they had cleaned all the tableware. </p><p>Bilbo stared in shock at the clean plates and empty table.</p><p>A loud knock brought him out of his daze and a heavy silence fell, only to be broken by Gandalf’s solemn ‘He’s here’. </p><p>Bilbo opened the door.</p><p>Stoic face, straight pose, intimidating expression, and eyes with the hard color of ice. That was all Bilbo noticed the second he caught sight of the black-haired Dwarf. He looked at Bilbo in a rather patronizing manner. It reminded Bilbo so much of <em> him </em>. A feeling of anxiety washed over him.</p><p>“So, this is the burglar.”</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>After a somewhat… difficult acquaintance, Bilbo got his new guest some leftovers and a seat. Even though he was scared as hell of the Dwarf, he still managed to hold his own. </p><p>“Where are you off to? Wait, you are going on a quest, aren’t you?” Bilbo asked nervously. </p><p>“Yes, my dear fellow. Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Bilbo could tell the wizard was about to spin some dramatic, tragic tale, so he decided to intervene. </p><p>“You mean the Lonely Mountain, right? Wait, isn’t that the mountain with a dragon?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, master Baggins,” The Dwarf with the weird hat, one of the Ur’s if Bilbo remembered it correctly, spoke. “Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious</p><p>metals.”</p><p>“Yes, I know what a dragon is.”</p><p>“Oh, and we need you for that part.” One of the young Dwarrows - the one with dark brown hair and with little to no beard - exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>“Huh? What? What am I supposed to do about that beast?” </p><p>“Nothing.” The same Dwarf replied.</p><p>“But you just said-”</p><p>“What he meant,” The golden-haired brother cut in. “Is that you don’t have to do anything about the <em> dragon </em>. It’s something from the treasury he’s guarding that we need.” </p><p>“... You want me to steal something from a dragon?” Bilbo asked incredulously, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. “From an actual living fire-breathing dragon?” Were these guys <em> crazy </em>!?</p><p>“Oh, yes, do you have a problem with that?” Dwalin stared intently at the nervous Hobbit. ”Master Gandalf told us you were the perfect burglar for this job. But I have my doubts. The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”</p><p>“Hey!” Now, that was just rude, Bilbo thought sourly. Just because he was a Hobbit didn’t mean he couldn’t fight! “I can fight, you know! But that’s not the point I’m trying to make. I don’t think it would be a good idea to steal from a dragon. I mean, I do pride myself on having some skills in thievery, but I don’t think I will be able to steal from a dragon. From a <em> dragon </em>!”</p><p>Somehow, it ended up in a fight between the ones who wanted to find another burglar and the ones who actually agreed to Bilbo being the Company’s burglar. </p><p>Bilbo just stood there in shock. Everyone was yelling at each other. Were they mad at each other? Were they mad at <em> him? </em> He didn’t notice the wizard rising to full height, nor did he notice the darkness spreading through the smial. </p><p>“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” Gandalf thundered, successfully silencing the Dwarrows. Bilbo even set a few steps back.</p><p>“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must <em> trust </em> me on this,” The wizard continued. Most didn’t appear very happy with this development, but they didn’t want to anger the wizard further, so they kept their mouth shut.</p><p>Soon enough a contract was thrust into Bilbo’s hands, leaving the Hobbit stunned at the sudden change. </p><p>“Y-you really want me to join?” He asked his guest, just to be sure. Actually, he didn’t really <em> want </em> to join this adventure. But maybe it would be good for him? He hadn’t really left the Shire in a long time. And when he went outside its safe borders, he went not much farther than Bree or Rivendell. He just had so many responsibilities. But that was to be expected honestly. He was the master of his father’s pipeweed company, counselor of the Council of Hobbiton, the Council of the West Farthing, <em> and </em> the Great Council of the Shire, and he was the current Master of the Baggins clan. Sometimes it became just too much for him. Especially running a company. </p><p>When his father passed they needed a new master. That position automatically passed to the eldest son of the former master. Bilbo, only 20 at the time of his father’s passing, didn’t understand much of running the company. With the help of the Thain Gerontius Took Bilbo managed to keep the company running. But after three years, Gerontius Took passed away, leaving a 23-year old Hobbit to fend for himself. It lasted only a few weeks before the pressure of the company started to get on Bilbo. It was too much and he didn’t understand half of it. So, he decided he needed to find help. He needed someone to mentor him in maintaining business success. But no one in the Shire wanted to help the Baggins-Took freak. With a lack of other options, Bilbo left the company in the hands of his 33 years old cousin, Drogo, who was still not married but looked for a side job before he could take over grandmother’s shop. </p><p>With his company in safe hands, Bilbo went away. Far, far away - well, for a Hobbit - to Rivendell. The second Bilbo met the tall, black-haired elf, he could see they would be good friends. And he was right. Soon he and Elrond were almost inseparable. Lord Elrond taught him almost everything he knew. After a few weeks, he was introduced to the Elf’s children, two twin sons and a daughter. They basically adopted the Hobbit as a close cousin. Bilbo felt… <em> happy </em> and <em> peaceful </em>.</p><p>Bilbo stayed in Imladris for six years. When he left the magnificent Elven city, he got a magic bag from Lord Elrond as a keepsake. The bag seemed to have a much larger volume than you would think from the outside and it didn’t get heavier if you added things. Bilbo suspected the Elvish origins of the bag were to blame for that. The bag had also so many spells on it, it was impenetrable and once you had secured it on your back it could only be detached by the secret Elvish words<em> leithian, mellon nin. </em>Bilbo was certain he was going to need this bag if he was going on a rough and dangerous adventure like this.</p><p>A loud ‘yeah, of course’ pulled him away from his thoughts. The jolly Dwarf with the funny hat looked at him with sparkling eyes. Hm, this Dwarf didn’t seem as bad as most Dwarrows. He had a kind and open face. He could befriend this Dwarf, Bilbo decided. Before he knew it, he had signed his name at the bottom of the contract.</p><p>“Welcome, Master Baggins,” The old white-haired Dwarf began solemnly, “To the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”</p><p>Yippee... </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bilbo put only the necessary things in the bag, even though it could fit much more. He only packed a traveler’s cloak with camouflage (a present from Arwen), a journal with writing set, a knife set he got from the Rangers Arathorn and Darreth, a pair of mithril knives he got from a badass Dwarf who saved his ass once, a few clean tunics, pants, and shirts, his dark brown pipe with some Old Toby pipeweed, a sword he got from the demon spawns Elladan and Elrohir, a few canteens, an Elvish blanket, a Dwarvish pouch, some coins and a few jewels, a bit of dried food, and last, a first-aid kit. </p><p>So yeah, only the necessary things. Bilbo didn't have much with personal value anyway. Once he had packed his stuff, he wrote some letters to his family and friends.</p><p>To Hamfast Gamgee, his gardener, to thank him for all the work he had done. </p><p>To Drogo Baggins, his cousin, to ‘promote’ him to the master of the company, to make him the new head of the Baggins clan, and to offer him Bag End. Because Bilbo Baggins wasn’t planning on returning. Not at all. If he was to survive this stupid quest, he would make to Rivendell and live the rest of his life there. It was a nice place with nice people.<br/>
Bilbo sighed deeply and flopped onto his bed. He looked up at the wooden ceiling.</p><p>Was he actually going to do this? It seemed like it. He had already signed the contract. </p><p> </p><p>There was no turning back now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p>They left by first sunlight</p><p>They left by first sunlight. Bilbo put on his traveling clothes (beige button-up henley, brown button-up vest, brown pants, and Arwen’s cloak) and grabbed his bag from his made bed. When he stepped outside, he didn’t feel any sadness. Somehow, he only felt relief. He was finally freed from the constant reminder of his tragic past. He took a deep breath. He was really going to do this. He put the letters in his gardener’s mailbox, trusting Hamfast would see them send. </p><p>Without looking back, he made his way to the Dwarrows who were waiting for him some paths away. Then it hit Bilbo. He was going to have to ride a pony. Bilbo wasn’t really fond of riding animals in that matter, but this long-haired pony somehow made him love her immediately. </p><p>Myrtle, Bilbo’s pony, was as energic a pony could be. With her long mane and shining golden coat, it was hard to not admire her in every way possible. And soon enough, Bilbo found himself braiding the pony’s mane in the most complicated braids, which earned him a curiously staring Dwarf with a bowl cut. After having exchanged a few braiding and crocheting styles, the young Dwarf was whisked away by his brother, a middle-aged Dwarf with elaborate silver-colored hair. </p><p>His short but pleasant conversation with Ori, because that was the young Dwarf’s name, was one of the only positive forms of attention he got in the next few weeks. The other Dwarrows all seemed to hate or distrust him for some reason unknown to him. And Gandalf? Well, Bilbo didn’t really know what was going on with that wizard. He was lost in thoughts most of the time, that Bilbo could tell. It must have been extremely important and disturbing since the wizard didn’t even acknowledge when someone tried to start a conversation with him. </p><p>Bilbo decided to leave the wizard be. Wizards were wizards after all. </p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>It had taken him some time, but Bilbo finally got some Dwarrows to warm up to him.  Well, let’s rephrase that. Four of the thirteen Dwarrows didn't hate him. And in Bilbo’s opinion, that’s quite something. Bofur was nice, Bombur and Bifur were… not mean, and Nori was okay. He wasn’t entirely alone on this adventure after all! Perhaps… perhaps they could even become friends?</p><p>He had four non-enemies in this company (and his pony of course) so who was he to complain about the remaining nine Dwarrow who hated him? As long as they didn't hurt him he was okay with that.</p><p>Sadly, he had forgotten how much whispers could hurt. How much ignorance hurt. How much all of this hurt him! But he could keep his head high. He had done it before, so he could do it now. He could deal with this. He would get through and prove them wrong! Prove them he wasn’t a nuisance, that he wouldn’t hinder them. Prove them he wasn’t worthless, that he could and would see this quest to the end. Prove them that… that he was worth being the 14th member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>He would prove them wrong.</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>They were right. He wasn’t fit for a quest like this.</p><p>Stupid Trolls. If Bilbo hadn’t listened to the Durin brothers, it would have been fine. But no, of fucking course, he had wanted to prove himself. And it had been okay at first. Bilbo had slipped into the Trolls’ camp and had used his mithril knife to cut the ropes. The ponies were loose. But the stupid dark-haired prince Kíli chose that moment to step on a twig. The loud crack alarmed the three Trolls and within seconds, Kíli dangled upside down in one of the Trolls’ grasp before them. They inspected him and were about to hold him above the fire when his brother arrived. The Company was on his heels and together they fought the Trolls. Bilbo had taken his sword and charged at the nearest Troll, Tom. The fight continued for some time. But their hits didn’t do much to the Trolls. Their skin was tough and difficult to break.</p><p>It all went down when Bilbo noticed Bombur being captured by Bert. With a cry, Bilbo had thrown himself at the Troll and soon Bilbo ended up in Bombur’s place. When the Trolls threatened to rip his arms off, most Dwarrows hesitated. But with great reluctance, they finally put their weapons away and were put in sacks or above the fire.</p><p>Bilbo tried to buy them some time, but the Company was as distrustful as always and started throwing insults at the Hobbit instead of the Trolls. It took them some time to realize what Bilbo was doing but it was already too late, the Trolls had realized it too. Hadn’t Gandalf appeared at just the right moment... It made Bilbo shudder just to think about it. They freed themselves and took a break. Some explored the Troll hoard, including Bilbo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bilbo didn’t know so much could happen in five hours. Five <em> hours </em>. </p><p>He had met another wizard, the Brown wizard, if Bilbo remembered it correctly, had run from Wargs and Orcs, and had taken a secret path to Rivendell.</p><p>The Elven city was as beautiful as he remembered. The last time he had been there was about 10 years ago. He had lived here for six years and still, the sight left him breathless.</p><p>A colorful hummingbird stroke down on his outstretched arm. Dwarrows had crows and ravens as messengers, Bilbo knew, Elves had hummingbirds. The birds were small, angelic, and incredibly fast.</p><p>He asked the bird, Azure was his name, quietly if he could inform Elrond, the twins, Arwen, and Lindir of his arrival and if he could tell them to pretend not to know him. If it leaked out he knew the Elves, he would never be able to make peace with the Dwarrows. He knew how much hate the Dwarrows held towards the immortal race of Elves.</p><p>It turned out that it didn’t really matter. In the end, they were as distrusting as before Rivendell. But that was it. At least they weren't worse than before. But none of them had ever returned his attempts to make friends except the Ur-family and Nori.</p><p>Still, Bilbo was glad they’d passed Rivendell. He had spent some time with the Lord of Rivendell and the Lord's children.</p><p>His time in Rivendell had passed too quickly. Soon enough, the day had come he had to part ways with his Elvish friends again. With a heavy heart, he followed the Company out of the heavenly Elven city. He didn’t look back. He <em> couldn’t </em>look back. He knew for sure he would change his mind about joining the Company if he did. Instead, he focused on the Dwarf before him, pushing the feeling of nostalgia away.</p><p>He would be fine. It couldn’t get much worse anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Boy was he wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Hobbit Meets A Lonely Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo wanders off and meets a Witch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The 41-year-old Hobbit Bilbo Baggins shivered in the cold. It was almost midnight and he couldn’t sleep. He was wide awake. An owl hooted loud and clear in the silence of the night and a few bats flew above their camp. Crickets were chirping and the mosquitoes buzzing. He snuggled a bit more in his supposed to be warm cloak. Though, it didn’t offer him any form of warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt awful. This whole day was a disaster. In the afternoon, he had gotten in an argument with Thorin again. Bilbo didn’t even remember what they had fought about. Most likely something petty. Honestly, Bilbo was surprised he got in so many fights with the leader of the Company. The Dwarf scared him to death when he was angry. His whole frame radiated (barely) controlled fury and he had those ice-blue eyes that gleamed dangerously. And his voice, Yavanna save him, was too much like <em>him</em>. Sometimes it was low and laced with anger, other times it was as hard as the blade of a shovel, and when Thorin was fuming, venom laced his voice. Yeah, Thorin was quite scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what had caused Bilbo's depressed mood. No, he had gotten into a fight with Bofur. Out of all the Dwarrows, he had gotten into a fight with the one who had fully accepted him in their group. Though Bilbo wasn't sure if the jolly Dwarf wanted to be friends anymore. Their disagreement had started when Bofur had begun to talk about their family and friends back in the Blue Mountains. He had asked Bilbo about his friends and family, but Bilbo just snapped. He had called Bofur a stoned birdbrain. He knew he'd insulted other people worse than that, but saying something like that to <em>Bofur</em> made it seem like the worst. The moment it had slipped his mouth, he wanted to cut his throat. He abruptly had stopped talking and went to his sleeping spot to sit there for the rest of the night, ignoring the stares he was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have stayed in Rivendell, Bilbo thought mournfully, where it was warm, peaceful, and respectable. But no, of course, he had to go with these bothersome Dwarrows on their stupid journey. Bilbo wondered how he was supposed to kill a Dragon. He was certain it was still alive. Dragons lived for centuries. They didn’t just die in a few decades like Thorin seemed to think. Not that he thought he would even live long enough to reach Erebor. The road they were following was dangerous. It was already dangerous enough with having a wizard around, but that wizard wasn’t even with them anymore. He stayed in Rivendell (the lucky bastard) to distract the Elves and Saruman from their leaving party. Bilbo held hope Gandalf would catch up any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really hate these Dwarrows, the problem was that they despised him. And that was rather terrible. He left his home for them. He gave up his comfortable life, his family and friends, all the comforts, his-his everything! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was a bit too dramatic. He didn't have any friends in the Shire or close family. It wasn’t like he would miss someone. Maybe Hamfast? Bilbo promptly put that thought aside. They weren’t actually friends. They chit-chatted sometimes. Or they drank some ale or a cup of tea together once a month, but it was never more than that. Bilbo didn’t have more Hobbits who he could consider as friends. And his kin wasn’t really fond of him either. The Tooks found him too proper and boring to be a Took, and the Bagginses found him too Tookish, too much mischief and an adventurous spirit that didn’t fit in with the Baggins clan. He was technically cast out by both clans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bilbo had been fine though. He had been running Bag End and his father’s pipeweed company for years, almost two decades now. When his father had died (in the Fell Winter, about 21 years ago) Bilbo had immediately taken the responsibility of running the company by himself. His mother couldn’t help him, though. She had died many years before his father had. She had been on an adventure with one of the Rangers and had found her end in a battle against some Orcs. Bilbo had been very young back then, he was only 11 years old when they told him his mother had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his mother's death, Bilbo was left with his stoic father, who wasn’t the same after his mother’s death. Some said he was fading, fast. There was nothing Bilbo could do about it. He had tried to take care of his father, but it was no use. He kept getting weaker, more aggressive, and sadder with the day. And the Fell Winter had been too much for his body to take. He was already weakened, and the lack of food and warmth didn’t help, and he didn’t have any willpower to survive. He had already given up by the time the wolves and Orcs crossed the Brandywine River. Bilbo had watched his father slipping away. He hadn’t been of age yet. He was only 20 years old. But it wasn’t like any Hobbit in the Shire had cared about that little fact. They were either too busy with their own business or just didn’t care that a 20-year-old faunt took over the company of his father and all the other tasks of being the head of the Baggins clan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Bilbo had been very busy. After he came back from the Elves, he had made a lot of money, not that he spent a lot of it, and his pipeweed had become one of the best pipeweed in the Shire. Keeping Bag End had been a challenge. Lobelia had been obsessed with it since the moment it was built. She claimed it to be hers, and hers only. But she wasn't the only one who wanted to claim Bag End. Many others were trying to get it. Bilbo had fought for the smial, but it had cost him a lot of time, money, and sleepless nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo felt a little bad for leaving the Shire as he had done. He had sent the papers with information about his company and a letter with instructions to Drogo. It was one of his only cousins he knew he could trust. And he knew Drogo would make an excellent master and his cousin needed money. Drogo was (finally!) married to Primula Brandybuck since last summer, and they were looking for a wonderful little smial to spend their life in. Primula was expecting and Bilbo knew it was difficult to find a smial this time of the year, so he had decided he would leave it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was common in the Shire that if the resident of the smial was absent longer than one year, and if there wasn’t a letter or will who would appoint a new owner, the smial would go to the state of the Shire. It could go to anyone who offered enough money. Even the Sackville-Baggins. That was one of the reasons he left his smial to Drogo. He would rather die than let the Sackville-Bagginses have his smial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Bilbo had lost his home to come on this adventure. No biggie, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo knew that the home of one mere Hobbit didn’t stand against the long lost home of many Dwarrows, so the decision had not been too hard to make. And he didn’t really plan of going back to the Shire anyway. It didn’t really feel like home anymore and he had been sitting there for far too long. He didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong anywhere. If this was all over, and if he would survive the Dragon, he would go wandering, as his ancestors had. Traveling to long lost places. Meeting new people. Perhaps making friends. That would be very nice indeed. And he already had all the things he would need or miss. He had taken them with him, stuffed in his bag.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Bilbo some time to realize he wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon. He stood up from his sleeping spot next to the sleeping Ur-family. They were the only ones, beside Nori who didn't mind Bilbo that much sleeping near them. They were friendly. A word that didn't exist in the vocabulary of many other Dwarrows, it seemed. He silently made his way out of the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori, who was on watch duty, looked up. He hadn't heard or seen Bilbo sneak away from his sleeping spot. He was quite impressed with that. His impression soon only turned to suspicion once he realized what Bilbo was doing. He frowned at the sight of the Company’s burglar leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you are going?” Nori whisper-yelled at the Hobbit. The Hobbit just sent him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m just going to the small river we bathed this evening,” He explained and did not wait for an answer from the Dwarf thief. He turned and walked to the nearby river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the grass, he put his feet over the river’s edge, causing his feet to touch the cold water. He didn’t mind the cold, though. The cold water felt actually nice to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the Dwarrows, he didn’t wear any shoes. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem, being a Hobbit and having tough feet and all. But today, they had walked a lot. Like a lot. Thorin wanted the distance between the Company and Rivendell to be as big as they could manage. That meant a lot of walking. And this pace had been like this since they left Rivendell, which was about 2 weeks ago. And because he didn’t wear any footwear, his bare feet had to take the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo sighed. He slowly rubbed his feet to each other, making small waves in the water. He hoped he didn’t get any blisters or other small cuts on his feet. He knew that it would be a pain if that happened. He didn’t believe for one second they would slow their pace down a bit if they knew Bilbo's feet were injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo slowly lay down on his back. He looked up at the stars. The stars were twinkling in a black background. They looked like his best friend’s eyes. Viola Bracegirdle. She had that twinkling in her eyes when she was happy or when he had made her laugh at one of his stupid jokes or on her way to cause some mischief, actually, she always had had that twinkling in her eyes. She had been his only friend in the Shire, his last friend. After the incident of the River... But he would never see her twinkling eyes again. A tear made his way across his left cheek. He quickly wiped it away and continued staring at the dark, dark sky above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t know how long he had been lying there, with his feet in the water and on his back, staring at the sky. But suddenly a small light in the corner of his eye caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to the light, and he was right. A small light could be seen behind some trees. Curiosity flared up inside him. Bilbo got up from his place on the ground and slowly made his way to the light. He knew he was being stupid for following a single stupid light, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. And his-no, the company wouldn’t miss him anyway. It wasn’t like they cared enough about him to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully placed his stone-cold feet on the dry leaves that covered the forest land. Step by step he came nearer the light for it came larger and brighter. When he stepped around a large pine tree, he was suddenly on an open field. The field was covered with millions of small plants and flowers and it was surrounded by the most beautiful trees he had ever seen. Small and big animals, herbivores and carnivores, prey and predators played all together. Bilbo saw a wolf playing with a lamb and a few deer laying on the ground beside some bears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the field was a small house. It was made out of, well, more like a huge oak. And with huge, Bilbo meant HUGE. It was the largest tree Bilbo had ever seen in his entire life. But the most noticeable of this place was the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars and a moon shone brighter than any diamond and the field seemed to have a natural source of light. The branches of the oak were covered with small diamonds, just like the leaves. It was like the tree was one huge source of light. At a slow pace, he walked to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stood before it, he hesitated. What the fuck was he even doing? Must be his Tookish side that had blinded his Baggins conscience. Well, he was already here, it couldn’t hurt much more to walk a little bit further, right? And no sooner said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bilbo finally stood before the small treehouse, he studied it intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house had small round windows and a similar door. Though the door was painted in a light brown color while the window frames were painted in a dark brown color. The walls were made of wood, loam, and the tree itself. It was a very pretty house, in Bilbo’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect the door to open so suddenly, so he almost jumped out of his skin when that happened. A woman stepped out of the treehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was tall. Not as tall as an Elf or a Man. No, she was taller, more like Gandalf. Her curly hair was silver-colored with golden streaks. It was braided in one big braid on her back and it was decorated with beads, flowers, leaves, and pearls. Bilbo could even spot some small diamonds in her hair. Her cream-colored skin was utterly gorgeous and her cheeks were covered with small golden freckles. She had soft pink lips and piercing, but gentle, rapture-blue eyes. She had slender eyebrows and her eyelashes were velvety. She had sea-nymph ears and a dainty nose. When she smiled her shiny, halo-white teeth became visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a simple green dress that reached her ankles and had no shoes. Around her waist was a thick dark grey belt and she wore a lot of accessories (bracelets, necklaces, earrings, pins, beads, and clips).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was one of the most beautiful creatures in Middle Earth, Bilbo concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit that he felt slightly uncomfortable and a bit afraid when the woman walked in his direction. When she stood a few meters before him, she halted. She studied him intently before giving him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master Bilbo,” She said. She spoke with a dulcet voice as sweet as any songbird. “I was expecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Bilbo answered rudely, not trusting her. How did she know his name? Why was she expecting him? What was this nonsense!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckled. “Peace, my dear one, I’m only here to easy your quest to Erebor. Dwarrows are stubborn and as tough as a rock. They don’t accept outsiders quickly and are very secretive.  But I think I have found a way to make your quest more… bearable.” The woman had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Bilbo wondered if he should be scared or not. He decided he should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you help me? How do you even know of this quest? You don’t even know me! And I don’t know you. So, who are you and why do you want to help me?” He asked her, his forehead furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckled. “Oh, my name is Andromeda, also known as The Shining Diamond of the Forest. I am Gifted by the Valar to help the ones in need. And for that, I have my powers to See and Help. I am a Good Witch, one of the last of my Order. Most of my kin are dead or turned evil, some centuries ago they got the choice to join the Dark Lord Morgoth or to be hunted and killed by them. Many didn't survive, others joined the Dark Lord,” Andromeda explained Bilbo patiently. She tried to sound emotionless but Bilbo could almost feel the raw, heartbroken tone she tried to hide so hard but failed to do so. “Well, there’s no need to be afraid of me. I only wish to help you, seeing you struggle on this journey pains me. Because I can See I know your journey, I know your past, I know your fears, and I know what will happen to you if you continue like this any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” A line appeared between his brows. What did this woman mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will fade,” She stated, her eyes bored into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo gaped at her. “What!?” He all but yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will share the same fate as your father, fading,” She repeated. Bilbo flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” He said, his voice small and broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda sighed deeply. “I know your past, remember? I See your past. I know what you have been through. Just like I know there was no one back in the Shire who truly cared for you. Right now, you feel the same. The Dwarrows don’t know what they are causing with their actions and behavior. You feel unwanted, and your Rivendell Elves are too far to comfort you. Your Dwarrows have to open their eyes. Or else...” She didn’t finish her sentence, but both heard the unspoken sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Bilbo began, “They have to open up their eyes. But what do you want to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda grinned. “You, my dearest Hobbit, are the key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am-what? The key? Why would I be the key? It’s not like I’m anything special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda chuckled. "My dear Hobbit, you are so much more than you believe. I think my brother already told you there’s more to you than meets the eye. The Dwarrows don’t know it yet, but they are gonna love you." She winked playfully at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked her impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dwarrows are a secretive race. They aren’t ones to trust others easily. Your Dwarrows need a little push in the right direction. So, I had this idea…" Bilbo feared this wouldn't end up well for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be turned into a Dwarf." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo promptly fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Did She Do To Me!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo goes back to the Company, not remembering everything that had happened in the previous few hours. But unfortunately, the realization hits him soon enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bilbo regained consciousness, he immediately noticed he wasn't lying on the grass anymore. His mind was a bit foggy and he couldn't remember why he had fainted, only the fact that he had fainted.</p><p>He had met a witch. What was her name again? Andy? Angelica? Andrea? No. Oh, Andromeda! Yes, that was her name. He remembered it again. They had talked and talked about something Bilbo couldn’t remember anymore and then she said something important? He had fainted after that. But they had been on the field <em> before </em> her oaken treehouse. Not <em> inside</em>. He must have been brought in the house of the witch because he could feel the soft blankets and lavender perfumed bedsheets underneath his exhausted body.</p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes didn't have to get used to sudden bright light. The room he was in was lit by a lone lamp next to his bed. The light didn't come from a candle inside it but from small diamonds that seemed to glow. This woman sure had an obsession with diamonds.</p><p>"So, you're awake again?"</p><p>Bilbo quickly turned his head to the source of the sound. Beside his bed stood Andromeda with a small silver bag in her hands. She took a small, crystal bottle out of it. It was filled with a sweet cherry pink colored liquid with diamond-colored bubbles.</p><p>Seriously, what was it with this woman and diamonds?! Diamonds everywhere! </p><p>She opened it and Bilbo smelled the sweet scent of-of lavender with something else. Bilbo couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“Here, drink this. It will make you feel better,” She whispered to him. Bilbo raised an eyebrow. He didn’t feel that bad, actually. Just a bit shook and tired. But he wasn’t in need of medical help or anything. He just fainted. That was all! He wasn't in a life-threatening condition or anything the like. </p><p>“Uhm, I don’t feel ba-” He started.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Andromeda cut in. “It will make you feel much better. Just take it.” She held the bottle in front of him. Bilbo sighed and decided to just give up already. He had the feeling he wouldn’t win this fight from a witch. </p><p>“Alright, I will take it,” He reached out for the bottle and she immediately pressed it in his hands. Bilbo held the bottle against his lips and took a first sip of the liquid. It didn’t taste that bad. Actually, it tasted delicious. The sweet flavor reminded him of his childhood when he stole cookies from the neighbors with other fauntlings. It reminded him of his Elven siblings tucking him in when he was tired. And it reminded him of the kisses, loving hugs, and sweet goodbyes. It reminded him of home.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he had drunk the whole bottle until the liquid seemed to disappear out of his mouth. Disappointingly he stared at the now-empty bottle. He pouted. “Have you got any more?” He asked the witch.</p><p>She laughed. “Yes, but not for you, sweetheart.” </p><p>"Ahw, pretty please," He pleaded and his face twisted into another expression he hadn't had on his face for <em> years</em>. The puppy dog face. The witch just laughed heartily at his expression. Bilbo, who suddenly realized what he was doing, changed his expression for a more mature one. Why had he made that stupid face? He was an adult, thank you very much, and adults didn't do that kind of thing. "I am sorry!" He blurted out. "It wasn't my intention to be so rude! Please, forgive me for my rudeness." </p><p>Andromeda chuckled and shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "You weren't rude, Bilbo. And between us, I like that expression on your face. It's adorable. It rather suits you.” She winked mischievously Bilbo’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. ”But I am afraid I have to disappoint you. Drinking too much of this would have great consequences. Consequences I would like to avoid.”</p><p>Bilbo couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but he wouldn't complain though. He did understand why Andromeda didn't want to give him that liquid if the consequences would be too big. “Oh, well, I think I have to go back to the company anyway,” He looked through a window but couldn’t see if it was already morning or not. The million diamonds outside made everything look bright. He turned back to the witch. “How can I pay you back, Lady Andromeda?”</p><p>“Just Andromeda is fine, dear. And you don’t have to pay me back. I am happy I could help you. Anyway, save travels and I hope you will find whatever your heart wanted.” </p><p>Bilbo wanted to complain, but honestly, he was too exhausted. So he just nodded and climbed from the bed. He swayed a few times, he didn’t know if it was from fainting or exhaustion, and then made his way to the door. Before he exited, he gave the witch one last smile. </p><p>“Thank you, for everything. I think I really needed this. A break from the Dwarrows, I mean.”</p><p>Andromeda snorted. “Yeah, I imagine. Now, go back to your Company.”</p><p>Bilbo didn’t bother to correct her that it wasn’t <em> his </em>Company. He would never be a part of it. He waved at her and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and started wandering back to the camp. When he walked off the field, he could see the sky clearly. The moon and stars were still visible, less visible than they had been on that field, but they were starting to fade. The sun was already rising. Bilbo almost ran back to the camp. When he arrived he saw that Dwalin had taken over the watch and was sitting on a big stone. Bilbo’s sleeping spot was a few meters beside the warrior, so Bilbo had to be really careful. Carefully, step by step, he made his way to his sleeping spot. Dwalin didn’t notice him. Without making a sound, Bilbo lied down. He wrapped himself in his cloak and closed his eyes.</p><p>Just when he was about to slip in the soft darkness of pleasant dreams, the voice of Dwalin shocked him out of it.</p><p>“Wake up!” He growled loudly at the Company. “Pack your stuff and we’ll be on our way again.”</p><p>Bilbo groaned. This was going to be a long, long day.</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>“-and then he just… Bilbo? Bilbooo? Bilbo!? Bilbo!” Bofur snapped his fingers a few times in front of Bilbo’s face, but the Hobbit didn't seem to notice. After a few more attempts to get Bilbo's attention he gave up and tried another method, he pinched Bilbo's arm.</p><p>“Ouch,” He yelped before finally paying attention to the Dwarf who was the cause for the pain, “Bofur” The Hobbit squeaked in fear once he realized who it actually was.</p><p>Bofur grinned. “You were daydreaming again, lad. I was calling you for ages and you didn’t respond.” Bilbo looked at everything but the too happy Dwarf who was walking with his cousin Bifur and younger brother Bombur beside Bilbo. They were the only ones who wanted to walk with Bilbo. They<em> wanted </em>to walk with <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bofur had immediately taken a liking to the Hobbit. He found the Hobbit funny, adorable, and amusing. And Bilbo actually had been interested in his professions. He had asked a thousand questions and was still curious about the whole miner and toymaker thing. When Bofur accidentally told Bilbo he had Stone Sense the lad had gone crazy. He had so many questions. His adoration for the Dwarf with the weird hat had only grown when he discovered Bofur’s love for riddles, songs, and other forms of entertainment. Bilbo had shown Bofur a few of his tricks. He had been an infamous pickpocket back in the Shire in his tweens. He used his skills to pickpocket a few of the members of the company. Soon the two of them (and later Bombur and Bifur too) were taking bets of what he could pickpocket from who. Afterward, he always brought them back to their rightful owner, of course without them knowing. Yes, Bofur definitely liked the lad.</p><p>Bombur had always been shy. He was a great cook, yes, but talking and interacting with other people wasn’t really his thing. He only started talking to the small Hobbit when his elder brother practically forced him to. He didn't have any regrets. The Hobbit was sweet and loved food. He didn't mind the rounded body shape of Bombur. In fact, he even complimented him for his body shape, said it was mighty attractive in the Shire. The small Hobbit even shared a few of his secrets recipes with him. The Dwarf had been flattered. They had spent many hours exchanging recipes.</p><p>Bifur wasn’t a social Dwarf. The ax in his head was one of the causes. He couldn’t speak Westeron so that caused many misunderstandings. But the Hobbit had been patient and attentive. He didn’t jump to conclusions when he didn’t understand what Bifur was saying. He really tried to have normal conversations with Bifur. Bifur appreciated that. There weren’t many people on Middle Earth who were willing to take the time for that. To facilitate their communication, Bifur had started to learn the lad Iglishmek. The Hobbit had a knack for languages (already being fluent in Westeron, Hobbitish, Green Language, Sindarin, Black Speech, and any other languages). Within weeks Bilbo could have normal conversations with Bifur with the sign language.</p><p>The family Ur loved their burglar.</p><p>And all three were shocked when Bilbo had snapped at Bofur yesterday. The fear and guilt on the Hobbit’s face hadn’t gone unnoticed by them. Especially the fear on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you faring, lad?” Bofur asked Bilbo kindly.</p><p>Bilbo exploded. “How can you act as if nothing happened!? I insulted you! I-I was mean, and-and I,” Bilbo took a deep breath. “And if you don’t want to be around me anymore, I understand.” Bofur shared a shocked look with his brother and cousin. </p><p>“What!? Why would I want that? You are my-our friend. We won’t abandon you like that. You were just angry and said some words you didn’t mean to say.” Bofur tried to reassure the stressed Hobbit. He was glad the four of them were walking behind all the others. He didn't feel a need to share this conversation with all the others. </p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that I said them!" Bilbo sniffed.</p><p>Bofur raised an eyebrow. "So what? You didn't mean them, did you?" Bilbo shook his head. "So, if you didn't mean the words and you apologize it's fine by me." Bilbo took a few moments to let these words sink in.</p><p>"So...you don’t hate me? And you're still my friend?" He asked Bofur, his voice small and broken. </p><p>'Of course, we are still friends! One petty fight doesn't change that," Bofur exclaimed. Then his brain caught up with everything Bilbo had said. "And what do you mean with me hating you? Why should I?"</p><p>Bilbo murmured something inaudible. When Bofur asked Bilbo of he could repeat himself, Bilbo looked slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>"I must be tired," Bilbo answered. </p><p>"Tired of what?" Bombur cut in. "You went to bed early and we didn't wake before sunrise." </p><p><em> Tell us the truth, Bilbo</em>, Bifur signed.</p><p>Bilbo was panicking. He was torn between telling them he had survived a witch or simply telling them the truth about his emotions. In the end, he chose the first.</p><p>The next hour he spent to explain the whole story to Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur. They listened intensely.</p><p>"Now, <em> that </em>is a story," Bofur said once Bilbo was finished. Bilbo grimaced weakly. "So, that's why you're so tired. But why did you drink that liquid again? And why did you faint?" </p><p>"The lady was nice! And I didn't quite think of the possibilities," He muttered. By the look of his friends (he could call them that, right?), Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I had just fainted! My mind wasn’t clear enough to think of things like that!" </p><p>Bifur just stared at him, one eyebrow lifted. <em> And why did you faint again?  </em></p><p>Bilbo pinched the bridge between his nose and sighed. "I can't remember, okay?" This conversation kept going on for days. Somehow, they were really interested in the story and wanted to hear it again and again and again. It was a few days later and he was describing the dress of the witch. He didn't really look where he was going and accidentally stepped on something sharp.</p><p>"Ouch," He hissed, a sharp pain coursing through his barefoot. He looked down at his feet, immediately noticed a small amount of blood. He stopped walking to get a good look at his foot. A deep gash leaped from his toes to his heel. He must have stepped on a really sharp branch or stone. Hobbits’ feet were tough and it wasn't like a normal sharp object would cause a cut like that.</p><p>"You okay?" Bombur asked, who was standing beside him now. </p><p>"Yeah," Bilbo breathed. He looked back to the place where he had walked just a few moments ago. The only thing that he saw there, was a small stone. It couldn't have been that stone. It <em> shouldn't </em> have been that stone. A look of realization crossed his face. <em> What </em>had the witch said before he fainted?</p><p>He remembered it all again.</p><p>"No no no!" Bilbo panicked. "This can't be! It can not be true! No, why did she have to destroy my life! It is my life to live, she can't control that. Well, she did actually, but still! How am I going to fix this!? Maybe I should-" </p><p>"Bilbo!" Bofur put a hand on Bilbo's mouth, muffling Bilbo's rambling. "Care to explain to us why you're rambling like this?" Bilbo nodded obediently and pushed Bofur’s hand away.</p><p>"It's that witch!" Bilbo shouted. "It's her fault!" He didn't realize how easily his temper was ruling him, and how that rational voice in the back of his mind was disappearing entirely whenever great emotion gripped him. Must have been one of the effects.</p><p><em> What is her fault? </em> Bifur signed. </p><p>"I am turning into a Dwarf!" Bilbo hissed. The three Dwarrows stared at him in shock.</p><p>"What!?" Bofur yelled. </p><p>"How?" Bombur asked.</p><p><em> The fuck!? </em>Bifur signed.</p><p>Bilbo shook his head tiredly. "I remembered our conversation all of sudden. She said she would turn me into a Dwarf and I just fainted. That liquid must have been some kind of magic potion or anything. Because I <em> am </em> turning into a <em> Dwarf </em> !" He yelled. Shocked he looked back at where the rest of the company was walking. They didn't seem to have overheard their conversation so Bilbo quietly continued. "This morning I shaved a few stubbles for the first time in my life. <em> Hobbits </em>don't grow beards. Dwarrows do! Secondly, the hair on my feet is falling off and they are getting smaller and <em>weaker</em>! I think that is why I cut them in that small stone. Hobbits could climb mountains without receiving a single cut on their feet. But the worst is yet to come… I am interested in <em>fighting </em>and <em>gems </em>and the like. A Hobbit is not interested in fighting for the slightest bit! I thought I was just tired, but now I understand. I'm turning into a fucking Dwarf! Sweet Yavanna, what am I going to do!" </p><p>The three Dwarrow studied Bilbo intently. They had to admit, Bilbo looked different. They had thought it was just the journey that was changing him but now they looked more skeptical, they saw the changes were very Dwarvish.</p><p>Bifur and Bofur shared a glance before Bofur fixed his eyes on Bilbo. "Bilbo, do you want this rock I found in the Blue Mountains?" He had a mischievous smile on his face when he showed Bilbo a beautiful, round stone. It was smooth and had a deep blue color. Dwarrows loved stones, gold, and jewels, Hobbits on the other hand didn't held love for these things. They preferred food and plants above precious metals and rocks. Bofur had offered Bilbo a simular stone weeks ago - if not months - when Bofur had found it in the Troll hoard. The Hobbit had refused, a small smile on his face. </p><p>Unlike then, Bilbo's eyes shone with excitement now. "Yes, please!" Once the words had left his mind, his excitement immediately turned into fear. He clasped a hand before his mouth while muttering. "No! No no! I don't want a stone! I don't even like pretty stones, to begin with. What's wrong with me!?" </p><p>Bofur laughed out loud and slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulder (who tried with all his strength to push the Dwarf away but completely failed). "He truly is turning into a Dwarf!"</p><p>"Is there a problem!?" Thorin's voice boomed. The heads of the three Dwarrows and Bilbo snapped to the source of the sound. The Company had stopped walking and looked at the last four persons of the Company. Bofur looked questioningly at Bilbo, who shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing wrong! Bilbo here just cut his foot on a sharp stone! Give me a minute to wrap his foot and we'll be on our way again!" He yelled to the leader.</p><p>Thorin gave them a sharp nod. "Óin, see if they need your help." He ordered the half-deaf Dwarf. Óin nodded and went to Bilbo, his first-aid kit in his hand. He examined the wound quickly. </p><p>"Hm, it doesn't look too bad. But I do think I need to wrap it.” Óin made quick work of it and soon all were walking again. </p><p>“Don’t jump to conclusions already, maybe you are wrong. Maybe it is just all some kind of joke or a bad day. Who knows, maybe the liquid truly was something to make you feel better and these symptoms are just some sort of side effects from the potion you drunk.” Bofur said. But he didn’t know if he was trying to reassure Bilbo or himself. </p><p>The last four of the company were quiet for the rest of the day, thinking of their newfound information.</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Bilbo felt awful. His chin itched a bit, his feet tingled, and he felt weird. There wasn’t a better way to describe it. He was changing faster than before. He wasn’t really hungry and his emotions in turmoil made his mind want to explode. It was like he had an overload of emotions, there were just too many, but one of them - or all of them - made him wanna cry. Plus he had a massive headache with a sore body as the cherry on top. And he was exhausted. Again. His whole night had been filled with the witch visiting his dreams. Well, more like nightmares. And she always ended up killing or poisoning him. </p><p>He was at the moment sitting in front of Bofur, who was examining his light stubble with much care. They were sitting next to a small river they had spotted yesterday. They were the only ones there since they woke up early, Bilbo was glad for that, so nobody was able to see his ugly face. He didn't want a beard for Yavanna's sake!</p><p>But Bilbo couldn’t keep his attention on Bofur, he kept nodding off to sleep before pulling himself back to reality.</p><p>“Lad, you okay?” Bofur asked him after a while. Bilbo took a moment to answer the question. His brains couldn’t follow it.</p><p>“Yeah,” Was his utterly smart response.</p><p>Bofur chuckled. “Sure, lad, and I am a chicken.”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Oh shush, you,”</p><p>Bilbo yawned for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and he snuggled closer to Bofur. He closed his eyes. He still looked like a Hobbit, but not much anymore. His ears had become more rounded - still a  bit pointy but not as elf-like as before, stubbles had appeared on his soft cheeks, his feet had become weaker and less hairy and even smaller, his arms, legs, and belly suddenly had much more muscles, he was a tiny bit smaller than before, and Bilbo’s hair seemed to have thickened (but it was still as soft and curly as before). </p><p>“I think you were right. You are turning into a Dwarf. But I have to tell the company about it, though,” He whispered in Bilbo’s ears. Bilbo shot up, wide-awake in an instant.</p><p>“Wha-why?”</p><p>Bofur sighed deeply. He looked Bilbo deep in the eyes. “Just think about it. They deserve to know, don’t you think? And... if I don't tell them, they'll have my hide when they discover the truth,” He winked at Bilbo, who gave him a watery smile.</p><p>"But they don't like me," Bilbo said sadly.</p><p>Bofur nodded disapprovingly. "I know, and I totally blame the Company for that. Dwarrow sare not really social towards other races," Bofur explained, "They have been betrayed by a lot of people so they are always suspicious towards practically everyone. But that doesn't mean they should treat you like trash. You came along to help us and the only thing they showed you is their hate and disdain towards you."</p><p>Bilbo looked away. "Yeah, I know," He whispered mournfully. "But I think I kind of deserve it, though," At Bofur's look he quickly explained, "Look, I get it. I can't fight that we'll. And this is even the first time I went further than Rivendell. And it not like I can offer them anything special." </p><p>"That's not true!" Bofur argued. "You have done well and you have been nothing but kind to us! And you tried to help us. That's something we don't get a lot. Help, I mean. Not even our very own kin offered us any help when we needed it the most. Anyway, you don't deserve their anger. You have done nothing wrong."</p><p>Bilbo still didn't look convinced but agreed nevertheless, “Ok, but please, don't tell the whole company. Only a few, like your brother and cousin par examples, even though they know already," Bilbo pleaded, his eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>Bofur almost fainted at the sheer level of innocence that Bilbo was able to convey. But he knew he had to put his foot down. But <em>dang </em>that Puppy Face! Bofur sighed. ”I’m sorry, Bilbo but I-" The Hobbit/Dwarf upped his puppy smolder five notches. Bofur just couldn’t take it anymore! “Fine! We’ll not tell the whole company. But, that doesn’t mean we will tell no one. We have to tell someone. Hm, who do you think would be the best choice? Perhaps Nori? He likes you good enough,” He suggested. </p><p>Bilbo still looked a bit troubled with the idea of letting others know his secret. And not just a secret. It could-no, was already changing his whole life! He thought for a moment. Dori and Ori were no option. Ori couldn’t keep a secret if he got too nervous. And Dori, well, if he knew Bilbo’s secret he would tell Thorin, of that Bilbo was 100% certain. If he was right, Thorin was Dori's One and he didn't think the two kept secrets from each other. Óin and Glóin were out of the question, mostly because they were strangers to him. He didn’t know much about them. He knew Óin was a healer and Glóin was married to a beautiful fierce Dwarrowdam and they had a boy, Gimli (Bilbo had heard too much about the lad already). He wasn’t sure how trustworthy they were. They were very loyal to their king, but Bilbo was a stranger, an intruder according to them. They wouldn’t hesitate for a second to tell their leader. Fíli and Kíli were no options at all. They would tell everyone who was within two miles Bilbo was becoming a Dwarf. No, his secret was not safe with them. Thorin wouldn’t be a very good or smart choice either. He already was considered by him as weak, puny, stupid, and dumb, too soft, and naive. Balin and Dwalin. Both of them were loyal to their king, but they were also very good friends to Thorin. They knew him as no one else did. By the way they acted, Bilbo could see a friendship formed by years of grieve, love, pain, joy, and death. Thorin was Balin's king and friend, so Bilbo wasn't really sure if the Dwarf with the silver tongue would keep his mouth shut. Dwalin would be even more difficult. He was Thorin’s shield brother and best friend. Their friendship was forced by the cruelest experiences they had been through together. He wouldn’t give up his friendship for Thorin that easily to help a stupid halfling (he truly was a halfling now, half Hobbit and half-Dwarf). </p><p>Nori was actually the only one who was actually observant. He didn’t just look for danger or change outside the Company. He watched every step, or misstep, knew every detail, and he almost knew everyone’s secrets. He knew he was the right Dwarf to choose. </p><p>“I choose no one else besides Nori. Most Dwarrow are really loyal to Thorin. I think it’s the best to tell just Nori,” He answered Bofur after a while. “Yeah, I think he is the best choice. Nori would, sooner or later, find out anyway. I think he already suspects something is going on.”</p><p>Bofur nodded a few times in agreement, he probably had come to the same conclusion. </p><p>“Hey, Bofur?” Bilbo asked after a short while. Bofur looked at him, a bit curious. He gestured at Bilbo to continue. ”Uh, well, will I change much? I mean, will I be much different from a Hobbit.” He asked the toymaker anxiously.</p><p>Bofur nodded hesitantly his head. "I cannot tell how much you will change as I don't know what side effects the potion has. But if you become a fully Dwarf, you'll change much. Dwarrow are stubborn to the core. Maybe you too will become more stubborn. And your feet already start to grow weaker and you'll have a beard in no time. Maybe you'll change completely and you won't feel at your best in the green plants but in caverns and surrounded by stones. And Dwarrow are an emotional and passionate race, this will most likely affect you too, of course. But since you are an adult, you're emotions wouldn't be as bad as a Dwarfling."</p><p>Bilbo’s breath stocked in his throat. “What!? I-” Bilbo said nothing else, struggling to control his very own emotions (which indeed felt harder than before) was pretty hard at the moment. He fought to keep the emotions tumbling within him from leaking out. What was it about the uncontrolled emotions lately? He knew what the answer was, but he didn’t want to admit it. He didn't want to become a Dwarf!</p><p>“Hey,” Bofur said kindly, a reassuring smile on his face, trying to comfort the lad. “It’s okay.” Either his words or his soothing voice caused the former Hobbit to abandon what little self-control he possessed; he threw his arms around Bofur. He buried his face in Bofur's chest, sobbing. He sobbed his poor little heart out, and Bofur just held him, pressed close to his chest. After a while, Bilbo had cried himself to sleep.</p><p>Bofur sighed. He knew what he had to do. The poor lad wouldn’t like it, though. But it was the best for him. He pressed Bilbo a little closer to his chest. But therefore he had to wake the Hobbit/Dwarf. But he looked so tired. He decided to let him sleep for half an hour. </p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later he walked with a half-asleep to-be Dwarf back to the camp. He side-glanced at Bilbo. He looked utterly terrible. His hair was damp from the sweat, his eyes half-closed and puffy, and his clothes stuck to his body. He had had a nightmare again. The Bofur wondered what it was about, though he had some ideas. But at the look of the lad, he didn’t dare to ask. He already looked sad enough. He could ask him later, he decided.</p><p>On their way back, Bofur noticed a few rocks standing in a circle near their camp. The place was surrounded by high trees. This was the perfect place to discuss their… problem. He told Bilbo to sit on one of the rocks and that he would be back in a few minutes. </p><p>When he entered the camp, the rest of the company was munching on their traveler sized breakfast, though they were a bit grumpy for waking up so early. He walked to Dwalin and Nori, they were surprisingly sitting next to each other. They had an unhappy look on their face and were glaring daggers at each other. What wasn’t a surprise was the fact Balin was sitting before them. Balin had a stoic expression on his face and was lecturing them. They’d fought again, Bofur thought. Dwalin and Nori didn’t get along very well. Dwalin was the Captain of the Guard and Nori a thief. They were bound to hate and despise the other. It wasn’t uncommon for them to have a ‘disagreement’. When he approached them, they halted their conversation.</p><p>He looked Nori deeply in the eyes. “Nori, can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked the star-haired Dwarf. The look on Bofur’s face was so serious Nori didn't question why. After all, Bofur was almost never serious. Unless something was seriously wrong. </p><p>And Nori was glad Bofur had saved him from another lecture from Balin, of course. They were horrible. But at least they weren’t as bad as Dori’s. Dori’s lectures were the worst.</p><p>He got up and followed after Bofur.</p><p>When the distance between them and the camp was big enough, it was Nori who asked the question. </p><p>"So, what's going on?" He asked Bofur. He had a feeling what this was about, but he didn’t dare to voice his thoughts.</p><p>"Well," Bofur began. "I guess you have to wait a little longer for that." Nori wasn’t too bothered by that. He knew that you sometimes had to wait to get whatever you want.</p><p>When they passed a few more trees they finally reached the stones. Bilbo sat against one of them and he was wrapped in his cloak. His hood was up and Bofur believed the lad was sleeping again.</p><p>"What-?" Nori asked confused. Well, he had expected something, but not this. </p><p>Bofur ignored them and walked to the sleeping Hobbit/Dwarf. He cautiously shook his shoulders a bit. "Bilbo. Bilbo!" Bofur whispered. Bilbo jolted up.</p><p>"Whassit?! I'm awake!" </p><p>Bofur chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, Nori, I think Bilbo has to tell you something,” Bofur said, sending a pointed look at Bilbo. Bofur and Nori sat down beside Bilbo.</p><p>Bilbo snapped out of his stage of being half-awake and looked around. He only noticed then the Dwarf on his left watching him curiously. He glared at Bofur, who sat on his right, before coughing awkwardly. “Oh. Uhm, yes. About that…” He trailed off, not knowing how to begin. A nudge from Bofur encouraged him to talk further. “Ah, well, a few days ago, I-” </p><p>He was rudely interrupted by Nori. </p><p>"Wait, let me guess. Something happened that night you sneaked away, am I right?" </p><p>Bilbo nodded, a painful grimace on his face. "Yeah, <em> something </em>definitely happened. Anyway, like I said, a few days ago…" </p><p>And Bilbo started to tell Nori his story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Didn't I Stay Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trip through the Misty Mountains is worse than Bilbo expected. He doesn't like this mountain. The Stone Giants and almost falling to his death doesn't make it any better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a comprehensive report of his trip to the witch, they finally headed back to their camp. The Company had already packed their things when they arrived and were only waiting for Bofur, Nori, and Bilbo to return. Once they noticed their three companions approaching, they almost immediately were on their way again. There were only a few conversations, one of them being Bofur telling Bombur and Bifur about Bilbo. Bilbo resisted the urge to slap Bofur. He was being too loud about it. But fortunately, the other Dwarrows seemed oblivious to the jolly Dwarf's loud talking. They most likely labeled the conversation as a good memory, a joke, or a story. Either way, no one listened to Bofur's talking. Bilbo was relieved with that. Though, when Bofur got too loud, he would poke him hard in the side. Bofur was just making it too easy for the others to find out he was turning into a Dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they reached the Misty Mountains. They had only been climbing for half an hour when the rain started. It made the stones even more slippery. The climb was horrible and the path was narrow - that was if there was a path. Most of the time they tried to make their own path. No one talked, all were focused on the dangerous narrow paths and sharp, slippery stones. When the evening finally came, it only worsened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark clouds in the air and the rain kept pouring without mercy. The wind was roaring and all were trying to find warmth in their clothes, which was almost impossible by how wet they were. They were soaked to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fierce storm raging in the air. What had first been a simple rainstorm in the greyish air, had turned quickly into a fierce storm, with lightning striking here and there and rain all around. The storm only became worse and worse the longer they continued their unpleasant trip across the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin, who was at the very front, led the Dwarrows across a narrow, dangerous trail on the side of the mountain. A cliff lay on one side of the path, with a sheer drop on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around. “Hold on,” He shouted as a warning. The Company carefully made their way across the ridge. All of them were grumpy and half-drowned which made the trip as uncomfortable as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bilbo continued walking, the stone beneath his feet gave away. He started falling into the chasm. He choked back a scream when gravity started to pull his body into the depth. But luckily for him, Dwalin managed to grab his shoulder and pull him back. Bofur was only a second later to grab Bilbo’s other arm and he too started to pull Bilbo back. Bofur’s concerned eyes searching for any signs of an injury. He looked relieved when he couldn’t find one. He gave the Hobbit/Dwarf a quick hug before he followed the others again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo turned to Dwalin. “Thank you, Master Dwalin,” He thanked the fierce warrior, even if he was a bit uncomfortable under the Dwarf's stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Just be more careful. We don’t want to lose our burglar before we even reach the mountain,” Dwalin grunted. Bilbo nodded his head quickly in agreement. He was quite shocked though. This was one of the first things Dwalin had said to him without any insults during the whole journey. Bilbo didn’t know what to think of it, at least it was better than all the insults the bald Dwarf had thrown on him. But, he reminded himself, Dwalin still didn't like him. The only reason he had saved Bilbo was that they needed him later on, to steal from a Dragon. Bilbo was sure of that. The bald Dwarf didn't care for him, he reminded himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I will,” Bilbo answered, a bit lost. Well, actually he had felt lost for the entire day. He felt horrible. He ached everywhere and could barely walk without grimacing in pain. His feet had become weaker than the day before and his grip on the path was non-existent and his feet were littered with small cuts. He hated being a Dwarf. Well, he wasn’t fully Dwarf. Yet. But that couldn’t be much better. Bilbo already missed being a Hobbit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must find shelter!” Thorin yelled while looking around, eyes searching for a place to settle down for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin was the first who saw it coming. A huge dark boulder came flying through the air in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Dwalin’s warning voice boomed. The other Dwarrows looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air. It hit the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them. In shock, everyone pressed themselves against the mountain. They screamed in fright and yelled at the others to hold on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s blood ran cold when the rocks beneath his already very unsteady feet started to shift a bit. He looked panicked at the others but they didn’t seem to notice the moving rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” He called frightened. No one answered his question. He didn’t know if it was because they didn’t hear him or because they didn’t know the answer to his question. Or maybe they just ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is no thunderstorm,” Balin yelled from wherever he was positioned on the mountain, Bilbo couldn’t tell honestly. “It’s a thunder battle! Look!” Bilbo suddenly could see Balin. He stood close to Thorin and was pointing at something in the distance. He looked out from the ledge to look at whatever Balin was seeing. What Bilbo saw, didn’t calm him for the slightest. He saw the other mountains breaking apart and forming some giant-like figure. The figures were Stone Giants, Bilbo remembered. He had read about them some time ago. One of the Stone Giants reared up from a nearby mountain. It ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain and Bilbo had the bad feeling he wouldn’t just hold it in his stony arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like not everyone was as scared as he was. Bofur even seemed content and fascinated at the sight of the Stone Giants. “Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!” Bofur shouted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bilbo thought it couldn’t get any worse, he was proved generously wrong. The boulder flew through the air and hit another Stone Giant in the chest. The giant fell back. The Dwarrows all watched them, caught in the middle. Some were fascinated while others were scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take cover, you’ll fall!” Thorin yelled above everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debris began to fall over the Company once again. Bilbo felt the shiftiness beneath his feet increase. But this time, he wasn’t the only one who felt it. The company held onto the mountainside as the ground beneath them began to crack and split, separating the Dwarrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Kíli asked fearfully when the split between them created a huge crack, which became bigger every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kíli, grab my hand!” Fíli ordered his younger brother, voice laced with emotions. Kíli desperately reached out for his brother but couldn’t grab it as they already were too far separated from each other. Fíli watched helplessly how the distance between him and his brother got bigger and bigger. “Kíli!” He screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli looked scared at his brother. He wanted to jump to his brother but understood the distance was too big to make the jump. Fíli could only watch how Kíli, Óin, Nori, Bifur, Balin, Dori, Glóin, and Thorin began to drift away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the Dwarrows were standing on the knees of a third Stone Giant, who rose slowly to the fight. The second Stone Giant lumbered over, headbutting the third giant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the third giant fell backward, the Company was sent tumbling forwards and backward, hanging onto the mountainside for dear life. Thorin, Óin, Glóin, Nori, Dori, Balin, Bifur, and Kíli managed to jump onto the still side of the mountain. To Bilbo’s relief, Bifur, Nori, and the others were safe and unharmed. But he and his five companions were not. They were still in great danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third giant rose back up again. Bofur grabbed Bilbo by his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. It didn’t look like Bofur was going to release him anytime soon. Slowly, the second giant threw it a punch. Bilbo could feel how the impact of the punch made their giant fall back. He, Fíli, Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, and Ori were suddenly facing the mountain the rest of the company was on. The distance between them and the mountain was decreasing quickly. The blow the second giant had sent the third giant, made that their giant was going to fall back into its place on the mountain. But that would mean they would be crushed between the mountain and the Stone Giant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is the end, Bilbo thought sadly, At least I have made a few friends. And with that thought, the giant crashed against the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo couldn’t really remember what had happened. One moment he was pressed against Bofur’s chest and the next he was dangling off the edge of the mountain they’d just crashed into. He heard Thorin shouting Fíli’s name and the other Dwarrows were calling for their own brothers, cousins, and friends. Nobody seemed to notice him yet. Bilbo really hoped the others were okay. He didn’t want them to die, he didn’t care how childish it sounded but he really REALLY hoped they were okay. He knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to them. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulder when he heard Glóin’s shouting everyone was alive and okay. He had been so occupied with worrying about the others he didn’t notice how his grip on the edge began the falter. He only began to notice it when he heard Bofur’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s our Hobbit?!” He yelled in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo felt how his hand couldn’t hold his weight anymore. He slipped a bit further down. He was a few feet before slammed against a protruding rock. Bilbo made an involuntary squeak when the rock smashed in his chest, but nevertheless, he got himself hold on the rocks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Bofur screamed somewhere above him. But Bilbo didn’t dare to look up. He was still trying to catch his breath. But he knew that if he wanted to survive this, he should. He looked up and saw Bofur reaching his arm out to him. But Bilbo was too far down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo! Grab my hand!” Bofur yelled desperately. He saw so much fear in Bilbo’s eyes. There was more fear in those great green eyes than Bofur had ever seen him wear. Not even the Trolls, Orcs, or Wargs had scared the lad this much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shook his head.”I can’t- I’m not tall enough” So instead Bilbo tried to climb a bit up, but the sharp pain in his hands, chest, and arms made it too difficult and painful to do anything fastly. He wanted to cry, but still, he kept going. Bit by bit, he climbed higher and higher until Bilbo was close enough to be pulled up by one of the Dwarrows (for some reason it was Thorin who pulled him back to safety again). Once Bilbo was completely safe again, the toymaker pulled him into a warm hug. The wind was whistling again, an awful high-pitched sound that drowned out almost everyone’s voice except for the ones who were within arm-reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we lost our burglar,” Dwalin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's been lost ever since he left home,” Thorin growled aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo felt like someone just stabbed his heart with a long sharp knife. Right through the center. Bilbo hoped Thorin was done and would apologize. Saying he didn’t mean it. That he was happy Bilbo was helping them. But Thorin wasn’t done yet. And he didn’t look a bit sorry for his hurtful words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch. That hurt even more. There was no inch of regret in his voice or eyes. It was just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the eyes, the voice, the expression, the posture... And </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had always told him the same thing after all. Told him that he didn’t belong anywhere. Someone was twisting that knife now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo knew he would never be Dwarf enough or anything alike. Heck, he wouldn't even be a valued member of the Company! But that didn’t mean Thorin could treat him differently from anyone else in this company. He wasn’t the blame for everything that went wrong! He even was their lucky number!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a tiny voice in his head didn’t seem to agree with that. After all, it was Bilbo’s fault. It was always his fault. The Trolls, the Orcs, and Wargs, the witch... Bilbo slumped and a wounded look spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without sparing Bilbo another glance, Thorin turned to the Dwarrows. “Now, we must find shelter,” He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dwarrows nodded in agreement, following after Thorin's lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ur family, Nori, and Bilbo were the last few to follow. They shot Bilbo concerning looks and comforting smiles. But Bilbo knew that none of those things would make that awful feeling inside him go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombur took Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Don’t listen to him, laddie. I am sure Thorin doesn’t mean it.” He tried to reassure Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t answer, but they all knew Bilbo didn’t believe a word of what Bombur had said. Because he knew they weren’t true. Thorin did mean his words and stood behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take them a very long time to find a cave. It was a big cave, and it was dry and out of the wind. The ground was covered with a cool, sandy earth. Dwalin and Glóin checked the cave for any dangers, both a lantern in their hand. After a brief investigation, they couldn’t find any and went back to their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing here,” Dwalin informed Thorin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Thorin motioned for the rest of the Company to enter the cave. Bilbo settled down in a lonely corner, far away from the other Dwarrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glóin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor while the others made themself comfortable. He grinned happily and rubbed his hands together in excitement. He really was looking forward to a warm campfire. “Right then! Let's get a fire started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Thorin cut in, “No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light.” He announced. The Company started to unpack their sleeping stuff and Bombur gave everyone a bit of food they had saved from dinner yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balin, Dwalin, and Dori were the only ones who were still standing at Thorin’s side, waiting for further instructions. When none came, Balin placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.” He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin shrugged Balin’s hand off his shoulder. “Plans change.” He growled moody. Thorin turned to Bofur. “Bofur, take the first watch. Fíli will take the second watch and I the third.” Bofur nodded and made himself comfortable nearby the cave's entrance. Thorin dismissed the two sons of Fundin who immediately joined their cousins Glóin and Óin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori squeezed Thorin's hand. "It'll be alright." He reassured his lover. "We will make it to Erebor in one piece, and reclaim our home." Thorin didn't answer. Dori sighed deeply. “You don’t need to fret so much, dear. You’re doing perfectly fine.” Dori pecked him lightly on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I do believe you were a bit too harsh towards Bilbo.” At Thorin’s wild expression Dori quickly explained. “You have to remember he joined us to get our home back.” He gave Thorin a quick kiss on his lips before quickly joining his youngest brother. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo almost didn't notice Nori sneaking up upon him. He was leaning against the stone wall. His hand pressed to his chest, trying to stop the hurting feeling of both his (most likely cracked or badly bruised) ribs and his broken heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really in the mood to talk," He muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori rolled his eyes. "I know that, you dumbhead. You don't have to talk, but I do. Look, I know that Thorin wasn't being very… nice. No, on the contrary, he was being a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo wanted to agree, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. Thorin had been right, after all. Not that he was going to tell Nori that. "Nori, you can't say that of your king!" He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shook his head in disagreement. "I can say whatever I want to say." He said stubbornly. "I am a thief. I do respect him and his quest, but he isn't my king. The only reason I joined this quest is that I want to protect my brothers. Yes, I respect Thorin, but I won’t ever serve him. I only serve one king, The King of Thieves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had heard of that name before. "What's that name of this king?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not supposed to say. But I think I can make an exception because you are a thief and burglar too, aren't you now?" He said with a playful wink. "He is a Dwarf originally from Erebor. His name is Dèvyn, Son of Dèryn, Son of-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dèstyn!" Bilbo interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori looked shocked at him. "What? How?" He stuttered. For once in his life, Nori seemed at loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo grinned shyly. "Well, when I was younger I met him once." Nori's jaw dropped on the ground. "I was just pickpocketing a few of the rich Men in Bree when I kind of… got caught," Bilbo admitted, a bit embarrassed. "There was this really rich man and he was wandering through the streets. I couldn't just not do anything! I had stolen one of his many bracelets when one of his bodyguards noticed me. He gripped my wrist and was about to stab me with his sword when he appeared." Bilbo had an adoring and dreamy expression on his face. “He charged at the guy that was about to stab me. He suddenly got these cool knives out of nowhere! They just appeared. And more and more guys came and he just kept fighting. And I just stood there like ‘what the fuck am I supposed to do?’ and then he just turned back to me and yelled at me to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori just stared blankly at him. Literally, no emotion was shown on his face. “You, not only met THE Dèvyn, but he saved you and you-you fought with him?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” Bilbo said, a bit unsure of himself. "And I met him a few more times. He even gave me a few knives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori let out a tiny squeal. A sound that had never ever been out of his throat since he was just a small Dwarfling. Dori, who sat a few meters away from them, looked up, alarmed at the squeal. He wasn’t the only one who was looking at Nori through confused eyes. Nori decided to just ignore the amused and shocked stares he got. Instead, he gave Bilbo a conspiratorial grin before moving back to his confused brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was still in a bad mood, but at least he felt a little bit better. The pain in his chest had lessened a bit. And honestly, it was funny to watch Nori fangirl over some Dwarf who appeared to be the fucking King of Thieves! Yeah, he definitely felt a little bit better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon all Dwarrows were asleep. All but Bilbo and Bofur, who was on first watch. He had been worrying a long time. He knew he didn’t truly belong here, with the Company. But he didn’t belong in the Shire either. It wasn't home. It never was and it would never be. He couldn’t go anywhere. He was slowly turning into a Dwarf and he had no idea what was happening half the time. Maybe he could go back to Rivendell. They could help him to figure things out (like his changing body/mind) and it wasn’t like most of the Company would miss him anyway, except the Ur family and Nori maybe. But they would get over it soon enough. The other Dwarrows would most likely be glad they were finally freed from the Halfling who couldn’t do anything right. As much as it hurt him, he knew they were right. He knew Thorin was right. He didn’t belong here. He was an outcast. Nothing would ever change that fact, it had always been that way and he would always be just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t need him and they wouldn’t miss him. That was that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of the Dwarrows were asleep, resting on top of piles of luggage. From the corner of the cave, Bilbo opened his eyes. Seeing that no one was awake, he silently started to gather his stuff. He rolled his blanket and packed his other luggage. He was quiet as he secured his bedroll to his pack. Then he took the walking stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was packed and ready to go, he made for the cave entrance. He stepped over Dwarrows and to get past them without too much trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t notice Bofur sitting there, keeping watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bofur hissed. “What do you think you are doing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo sighed. “I am leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, the hatted Dwarf had gotten up and walked to Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going back to Rivendell,” He admitted sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you can't turn back now. It’s about what Thorin said, isn’t it? That’s gotten you so quiet and sad. Don’t listen to him. You're part of the Company. You're one of us.” Bofur insisted firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, that I don't belong here, and he was right. Sadly, it is the truth. I belong at home, in the Shire. Well, I don’t belong there either. I will just move to Rivendell, I guess. Lord Elrond is nice, I am sure he would let me stay there. I don't know what I was thinking!” Bilbo said frustrated. “Uncle Elrond was right. I should have never run out my door as I did.” Bilbo said, feeling a pang of regret. He should have known it would end like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're homesick; I understand,” Bofur tried to calm Bilbo down, ignoring the ‘Uncle Elrond’ part, but it was no use. The poor lad was hurt - emotionally and physically - stressed, and tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don't!” Bilbo growled. “You don't understand, none of you do - you're Dwarrows! You're used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!” Bofur looked hurt. “That was one of the reasons I joined you lot. Because I also don't belong anywhere! I thought that I could make some friends and at least not-not die alone in my smial that's more a beautiful cage than a home. But I-I don't belong here either. At least Rivendell can help me with my problems," Bilbo abruptly stopped talking. He hadn’t meant to let that slip from his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur looked troubled with Bilbo's words. Bilbo gave him an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I didn't mean-” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to say that. Forget I ever said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur shook his head, looking down at his sleeping companions. “No, laddie, you don’t have to be sorry. Like I said earlier, it’s us who have to be the ones who have to apologize to you. We have had each other, before the quest and now. You are the only one who doesn't have a family member here. And-” Bofur stopped talking and stared intently at something on Bilbo's belt. “What's that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur pointed to Bilbo's belt. Bilbo looked down. He pulled his small Elven sword partway out of its sheath. It was glowing an electric shade of blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Bilbo muttered unhappily. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Way Down Goblin Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo had thought the outside of the Misty Mountains was already bad enough. But luck isn't on his side when he comes to the conclusion the mountain is only worse on the inside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suddenly, mechanical noises came from the ground. Bofur and Bilbo turned their head to the source of the sound, seeing the sandy ground beneath them cracking apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin noticed it too, apparently. “Wake up!” He shouted while kicking the nearest Dwarf - who appeared to be Nori - in the back. “Wake up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Bilbo hadn’t even noticed Thorin had been awake. Had he heard Bilbo’s conversation with Bofur? Bilbo hoped Thorin had not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could react, the cave floor collapsed, and then they were falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire Company went sailing down a chute, sliding through tunnels and passages. The Dwarrows screamed, cursed, and groaned as they were thrown downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were bouncing off stone walls painfully and sliding along the dark tunnel, not knowing for the slightest where it would lead them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo yelped a few times when his ribs hit something hard. Yavanna, they hurt like hell! If they were to survive this, he could ask Óin to look at them. They slit through the long, long tunnel and were finally coming to a stop when they landed in a wooden rough-net-like cage, on top of each other. Bilbo landed softly on Bombur's big belly. Bilbo was glad he didn't end up underneath all the Dwarrows. That would have crushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they struggled to pull themselves out of the pile they had landed in, shouts and cries were heard. And they weren’t from one of the Company. The Dwarrows forced their heads up and were met with a horde of goblins. Dozens of filthy clawed hands were grabbing them and scratching them. They viciously tried to take their weapons. Bilbo, however, managed to hide them from the goblins’ sight. One of the filthy creatures gave his ugly companions a command and the goblins were forcing them along the walkway. The Company fought, struggled, and shouted them the worst insults and curses (in both Khuzdul and Westeron) Bilbo had ever heard. But the goblins didn’t seem to care. They didn’t even blink when one of the Dwarrows kicked a goblin from the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo cursed under his breath. This was getting out of hand very quickly. Why hadn’t he done something to prevent this? He had read about goblin traps in the Misty Mountains in books in Elrond’s library. He should have known this! Now, they were going to die all because of his stupid forgetfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo tried to crouch out of the goblins' sight. Maybe he could hide from the goblins and save the Company later! Most goblins didn't even spare him a glance, their attention was drawn on the struggling Dwarrows, they didn’t even notice the small Hobbit/Dwarf sneaking away. Bilbo was almost positive his plan would succeed. But one of them - Bilbo dared to claim he was the ugliest of all - noticed Bilbo's escape attempt and quickly pricked him with his black dagger in the back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo groaned as he felt the dagger break his skin and a small amount of blood seeped slowly from the wound. He quickly followed the others, not wanting to catch more attention or wounds. He felt almost relieved when he limped along with Nori again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief gave him a small smile to reassure him but it quickly turned into a scowl as he noticed Bilbo's limping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did they do to you!?" He hissed angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing serious," Bilbo stuttered. At Nori's unbelievably expression, he adds, "Really, one pricked me with his swords but it doesn't hurt that much. But my ribs are bothering me a bit. I hurt them when I almost fell from the mountainside. And tumbling down a tunnel to end up in a horrible goblin town didn't do them any good. But I will be fine though. They don't even hurt that much." He chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori was not much reassured with that answer. His eyes noticed something else. "Is that blood!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori gave him an unimpressed glance, totally not believing Bilbo. "That is not a question you are supposed to answer with another question, Bilbo." Bilbo chose wisely to ignore that and focused on not tripping over all the robes, limbs from goblins, his very own feet, or protruding planks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were led down a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges. Thousands of other goblins looked on, snarling, laughing, and cursing. They probably hadn't had a show like this in a while, seeing how eager they were to bring them along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally reached a wide platform and halted, Bilbo wished they had continued walking further down the goblin town. He immediately figured out this was the throne room. Before them, on a huge ugly throne, sat a gigantic terrible looking goblin. An object - most likely a crown - was on the ugly head of the creature. Bilbo assumed this was the king of these scary beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, he clutched onto Nori’s jacket for dear life. He was really afraid after all and it was nice to be so close to someone he considered as a friend. Or at least a non-enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king, the Great Goblin, wheezed and coughed like a swine in distress. He lounged on his throne. Far larger and far uglier than any other goblin, made him look more terrifying than all the other goblins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo snuggled a bit more against the star-haired Dwarf, who overprotective slung an arm around Bilbo's small pained body. Bilbo winced slightly at that. His back hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins who had found them in the cage piled the Dwarrows' weapons together before the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Goblin leaped from his throne, using goblins as a small platform to step from his throne. The sound of crushing bones and screeching goblins abused his poor ears. Bilbo already knew these sounds would haunt him for the following nights. That was if there would be any following nights. They had to get themselves out of this mess first. And Gandalf wasn't here to save them this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Goblin was leaning on a skull-topped mace for support. Underneath the huge skull were a lot of small human-like skulls. Bilbo didn’t want to think of whose skulls they were and what they had done to end up like that. He hoped his head wouldn’t be the next skull for that terrifying mace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king stared at the Company for several moments before speaking to his ugly subjects and prisoners. “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” The Great Goblin asked. His voice resembled the whining of a dying pig. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second in command - Grinnah was his name if Bilbo had heard it correct - stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwarrows, your malevolence.” He said with a submissive bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwarrows?” The king replied, an evil smirk on his deformed face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found them on the Front Porch.” The king’s minion further explained, very amused. He obviously liked the fact that the Dwarrows were going to experience the wrath of his king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t just stand there!” The Great Goblin baffled. “Search them! Every crack, every crevice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins quickly rushed forward, searching thoroughly. Whatever the goblins found was thrown on the ground and destroyed by them. Nori pulled Bilbo in the middle of the group and tried to protect him from all the goblins who came near them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin's ear trumpet was crushed underneath the feet of one of the goblins. Óin reacted with an aggressive war cry and charged at the goblin. Before the goblin realized what the half-deaf Dwarf was doing, he was shoved from the platform and disappeared in the darkness with a terrifying scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, most Dwarrows were freed from their other possessions. Somehow Ori had managed to keep the filthy hands from his notebook, Glóin's medallion would never be lost, not even in the clawed hands of the goblins, Óin still had his small bag with medicaments, Fíli’s knives were still hidden in his clothes, and Nori hadn't lost anything except his war hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" The goblin king asked. The Dwarrows didn’t make a single sound or movement. The lack of response got the huge goblin angry. He was about to snap at the Dwarrows before a nice idea started to come to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Goblin grinned. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Soon they will see who they are really talking to! We will teach them a lesson! Never ignore a goblin's question!" He started laughing maniacally and the goblins roared in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start with the youngest,” He pointed at Bilbo who quickly hid in Nori’s cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anything horrible could actually happen, Thorin stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He shouted, getting the goblin king’s attention. He might not like the Hobbit, but that didn’t mean he would let anyone die under his watch. Well, not if he could do anything about it. And he might or might not have overheard the Hobbit and Bofur in the cave. Their conversation had made his heart drop. Had he really been that mean towards the Hobbit? Neh, probably not. The Hobbit must have interpreted Thorin’s words wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Thorin thought back of everything he had said to their burglar, he had to agree he might not have been very nice. No, he had been horrible towards the Hobbit. But right now, he couldn’t really apologize. Maybe he could do that if they ever left this cursed mountain. He had more important things on his mind at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like, how to escape? What to tell the goblin? And what did the goblin mean with Bilbo being the youngest? Had he mistaken Bilbo for a Dwarf? He glanced at the Hobbit. Well, he had to give the goblin a point, Bilbo looked a little bit like a Dwarf. His feet weren’t as tough and big as Thorin had expected. But what did Thorin even know about Hobbits, to begin with? He knew they were a peaceful race. Small beings with big feet, no beards but lots of curly hair on their feet, good food, rabbit holes as houses, many farms, plenty of gardens. Well, something along those lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small size must have fooled the goblin. Yes, that must have been it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, look who it is!” The Great Goblin looked surprised but in an amusing way. He actually looked quite pleasant. Bilbo didn’t like it. He didn’t like this at all! “Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain.” The Great Goblin gave Thorin a mocking bow. A few goblins grinned at their king antics. “Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. But I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. A vengeful enemy of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo resisted the urge to bang his head against a stone wall. What was it with this Dwarf and not having the ability to make friends? A Dragon, Orcs, Elves, goblins, and now another ‘vengeful enemy’? Man, this Dwarf really needed to be more chill sometimes. This was going to get them into serious trouble someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin, however, looked up in disbelief. He didn’t mean-? He couldn’t mean-? That was impossible! Or was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” He sneered, not wanting to think of other possibilities. And he wasn’t the only one who was shocked. The other Dwarrows too looked shocked. The Great Goblin chuckled at their surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?” He turned to the tiny goblin scribe, sitting in a small basket that was secured to a robe that went further down the goblin town. The small scribe had a piece of paper and a quill in his hands and was looking expectantly at his king. “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.” The Great Goblin said. The small goblin was furiously writing down the message. When he was finished, he started cackling madly and pulled a lever. The basket with the small goblin started gliding down the robes and pulleys into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now that is done, bring out the bone breaker and the mangler. Show them some goblin’s hospitality,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, the Great Goblin was lustily singing a song that gave Bilbo chills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks, you’ll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, dozens of goblins carried the massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Nori instinctively pulled Bilbo closer, sending the goblins dirty looks when they looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinnah, Bilbo definitely hated this goblin the most, besides the Great Goblin, was examining their weapons. One of the weapons caught his interest. A long sword in a brown decorated sheath. He picked it up. Bilbo recognized it as Orcist, Thorin’s sword. Then he remembered Elrond’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goblin Cleaver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Goblin</em> <em>Cleaver</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins wouldn’t appreciate it if they found out that one of their prisoners owned the sword that killed thousands of goblins. If Bilbo didn’t think of something really quick, they might as well end up as skulls for the Great Goblin's mace much sooner. He needed to distract them. He had to get their attention. Or at least he should try to stall some time. Before the goblin could slide the blade out of its sheath, Bilbo escaped out of Nori’s hold and sneaked forward, dodging Dwarrows and goblins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo,” Nori hissed shocked when he felt the small person slip out of his hold. He reached out for Bilbo but the other Dwarrows and goblins stood in his way, blocking him from coming near Bilbo. Nori tried to sneak past them but he wasn’t as small as Bilbo. He just didn’t find an opening! Mahal’s beard! He was a thief! This was his job. He could do this. But the goblins weren’t eager to let the thief sneak past them. He looked to where Bilbo was going. He seemed to have little problem getting past everyone. Then he realized where Bilbo was going and his face paled. He tried to get Bilbo’s attention, something in which he - thank Mahal - succeeded. When Bilbo finally looked him in the eyes, he sent him a pleading look. “Don’t,” He pleaded. Bilbo looked a bit doubtful but not entirely convinced. Nori tried again. “Don’t,“ He warned, his voice had this time a stern twist. The result was nothing like Nori had wished for. Instead of crawling back to Nori, Bilbo got a determined expression on his face and did not look like he was going back to Nori at all. Even though Bilbo looked very determined, Nori could also see the fright in his eyes and the way Bilbo’s lips quivered. If Nori squinted his eyes, he could even notice the poor lad shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lad was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo turned his back to Nori and quickly walked further away from him. Nori cursed. Their burglar was not only stubborn, but he was also incredibly stupid!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Bilbo shouted. Everything stopped. Nori felt like he was living in a slow-motion world. Everything around him was a blur. Sounds didn’t reach his ear. The only thing he heard was the awfully high ringing sound in his ears. He pushed the Dwarrows and goblins before him aside with all his strength. He had to get to Bilbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(This caused Dwalin to fall on top of his elder brother, Óin fell on his butt, Kíli almost fell from the platform, hadn’t Fíli been there to pull him back just in time, Dori fell into a few goblins who in their turn shoved a few other goblins over the edge. But besides that, the others were safe from Nori’s panic. But Nori couldn’t even come close to Bilbo. More goblins blocked his path to the small more-Dwarf-than-Hobbit-being.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who do we have here?” The Great Goblin growled with an unamused voice while he glowered at the small being before him. He hated to be interrupted while he was singing. That was his favorite moment. To show off his beautiful voice and creative songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small being in front of him was shaking from fear. “U-uh, your malevolence, I-I am just a mere traveler, on my way to friends of mine. They are living somewhere far in the North. I asked these Dwarrows to protect me against any possible dangers." He submissively bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin king hummed. "Ah, I see. But what are you? You are not a man or an elf. And you aren’t a Dwarf either. Though I had almost mistaken you for one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I am the lucky number of t-this company-" Bilbo started only to be cut off by the Great Goblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spare me from your riddles! I just want to know what you are, not who you are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo gulped. "I am-am a H-Hobbit." He squeaked, fear evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a Hobbit, you say?" He squinted his eyes at the small being before him. "You don't look like an average Hobbit. Not at all. You have half-long hair, muscular, and smaller feet. Hmm. But I believe you. Now, tell me, from which clan are you?" He asked Bilbo suspiciously. There was something about this Hobbit… but he couldn’t tell what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked around for an escape but saw none. "I-I am from the Baggins clan," He began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on," The king commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo swallowed thickly. He knew that what he was about to say, would change this situation thoroughly. He could lie? No, he doubted the goblin would fall for his lie. The Great Goblin was already suspicious enough, that is. "I am also a-a Took." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it so softly, the goblin king was the only one who had heard him. He gasped in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a Took here!" He spoke loudly, causing almost every living being in the mountain to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the goblins recognized the name. They howled in rage and started to retreat unconsciously from the Took relative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Goblin rapidly ran back to his throne, trampling a lot of his minions on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that clan! He's kin of the Bullroarer Took! The Hobbit that sliced thousands of necks and killed one of our kings!" He pointed at Bilbo, who was almost fainting from fear. He had known it was a bad idea. Why had he done it again?! Oh, yeah, protecting Thorin and the others from angry goblins by drawing attention to himself. This was a bad plan. Well, it wasn’t actually a plan at all. It was just a stupid impulse. And now he got himself into a huge mess again. It felt just like the trolls all again, but this time a million times worse. Bilbo couldn’t buy more time than he already had, which wasn’t much time. At least they hadn’t seen the sword. But this situation was much better, honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinnah ordered the others to hurt their prisoners. He and the other goblins began whipping the Dwarrows with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off their heads! Bring me the halfling’s heart and the king’s head.” The Great Goblin yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few goblins held Thorin down. One of them pulled out his knife and was about to behead the king-in-exile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo wasn’t doing any better than Thorin. Most goblins wanted to kill him as well. Wanting revenge. Bilbo’s great-great-grandfather had killed many goblins and they weren’t very happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light that reached even the darkest corners in Goblin Town. For a moment, the sound went muted as a shockwave ripped through the area. Goblins went flying through the air and the torturing machines were destroyed. Most of the machines fell down the platform into the depths of Goblin Town. Everyone was knocked down. The goblins who were fighting the Company were thrown off their prisoners as well. Bilbo felt a shuddering breath leave his body. A loud thud indicated the Great Goblin had fallen too. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out. In the background, Bilbo noticed a shadow of a humanlike person with a tall pointy hat walking up. It was Gandalf, holding his staff and his Elven sword, Glamdring. Once again he had come just in time to save the goblin from another life-threatening situation. The light slowly returned to the area as the goblins and the Dwarrows slowly looked up, recovering from the shock. They all stared at Gandalf as if he wasn’t really here. He couldn’t be here. Bilbo immediately noticed Gandalf’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not look pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take up arms. Fight. Fight!” Gandalf yelled at the company when they didn’t make an attempt to get up any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dwarrows and Bilbo quickly got up and began fighting the goblins. Some of them ran to the pile with their token stuff. They began tossing their weapons to each other. Óin even managed to reclaim his hearing trumpet but it has been quite flattened by the goblins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As goblins ran at Gandalf, he killed them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, saw Gandalf’s sword and pointed at it, crying aloud to his goblins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wields the Foe-hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!” The goblin king cried frightfully. This made the goblins even angrier and their attacks became more violated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, who still had his sword (actually, he still had everything. Perks of being small and a former thief), landed on the floor again when he was pushed down by one of the goblins. The Great Goblin saw his chance to end the miserable life of an offspring of their worst enemy. This Took relative wouldn’t escape from them that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung his mace and was about to hit Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BILBO!" Nori yelled as a warning. "Look out!" He was too far away from Bilbo to reach their burglar in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a raven-haired Dwarf jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin’s blow. The Great Goblin stumbled backward, his arms furiously fluttering, trying to regain his balance. But he was already too much out of balance and he fell off the edge of his platform, falling down the depths below. Bilbo looked in wonder at Thorin. The Dwarf who hated his guts had just saved his life. But there wasn’t much time to thank the Dwarf. There was a fight going on! If one would let their guard down for too long, there wasn’t a doubt he would be killed by one of the many goblins within mare seconds. There were just too many goblins and too few of them. Still, the Dwarrows, Bilbo, and Gandalf continued to fight the goblins off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me. Quick! Run!” Gandalf cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting down the goblins around them, the Dwarrows and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sliced through the goblins like they were made of butter. They weren't very skilled warriors, but they were big in numbers. And the goblins also had the advantage they knew the area better than the Company. Soon the Company was split up. Bofur, Nori, Fíli, and Kíli had taken another path. At the moment, that path was below the path the rest of the company was on. Bilbo quickly sliced the head from a goblin who had come too close for his liking and stabbed another in the belly when the goblin was about to behead him with an ax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so occupied with fighting he didn't notice Grinnah sneaking up at him, dagger in his clawed hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could do anything, Grinnah jumped out in front of him. Armed with the dagger, he rushed forward and attacked Bilbo. Bilbo was taken by surprise and he barely managed to block the attack. Grinnah grinned maniacally and steel met steel again. When Grinnah couldn't hit Bilbo after the fifth blow, he changed his tactic. Grinnah leaped on top of Bilbo, who was struggling to keep his balance, and bit him into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo howled in pain and staggered back, falling over the railings. Together, Bilbo and Grinnah fell through the dark chasm, screaming. Fortunately, Bilbo was able to reach out to the railings from the path Nori, Bofur, Fíli, and Kíli were on. He looked down and saw Grinnah falling into the depths of Goblin Town. He cringed when Grinnah crashed into a protruding rock. The body collided with a loud crash and didn't move after that anymore. Dark blood dripped down the rock. It looked absolutely terrifying. Bilbo resisted the urge to throw up. It was already bad enough to kill goblins, but this was throughout horrifying. So, instead of thinking more about it, he tried to climb on the path instead. Bofur, who was running behind Nori and the princes, saw Bilbo and helped him back on the path. It wasn’t even after a few meters that the path began to bend away from the path above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli, Kíli, Nori, Bofur, and Bilbo got completely separated from the rest of the Company now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli, the born leader he was, led the small group as they ran through the dark caverns. They ran across badly carved stone paths and bridges that only had half of the original planks. While Nori and Bofur kept slashing the goblins down with their huge weapons, Fíli used his blades and sword, trying to keep them away from his brother who was firing a lot of arrows at the enemy who still followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were just too many goblins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bilbo’s feet hurt. These planks had many sharp splinters that kept cutting Bilbo in his now soft and cursed feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Fíli yelled at his companions. “We have to find the others!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can see them!” Kíli said relieved and pointed at something on their left side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ran towards the company, Nori, Bofur, and Bilbo saw the rest of the Company too and went after the two princes. They ran across a pathetic excuse for a bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bilbo could feel the plank he stood on cracking. Bilbo didn’t think too much of it. It was probably nothing. Wood cracked all the time, right? At least here in Goblin Town, it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crack!.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have seen it coming. Luck never seemed to be on his side. Bilbo let out a terrified scream as he began to fall. Bofur’s hand shot out and grabbed Bilbo by his wrist. Bilbo held onto Bofur as if his life depended on it. Well, that was actually the issue here. Bofur slowly began to slide to the edge as well. When he had grabbed Bilbo, he hadn’t had the time to get a good grip on anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked down and saw only darkness. He really didn’t want to fall down there. Then Nori was there too and he caught Bofur’s coat and kept him from falling down as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was now dangling over the edge. The only thing that kept him from falling was Bofur’s hand that held him tightly. Bofur was stuck on his chest. He had fallen forward when he tried to grab Bilbo. Nori still held Bofur’s coat clenched in his closed fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tense seconds passed slowly. They only stared at each other in a blind panic. How were they going to fix this? Goblins were getting closer and Bilbo was almost falling down the depths of Goblin Town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bilbo, you have to hold on. Hold my arm as tightly as you can. I am going to pull you up,” Bofur grimaced. One hand he used to stable themselves on the bridge and with the other hand he tried to pull Bilbo back up. But the bridge just couldn’t take their weight. It groaned and cracked by the slightest movements. Not that Bofur would give up. He tried to lift the once-a-Hobbit with only his arm strength. But Bofur just couldn’t succeed. He grunted when he tried to lift Bilbo again but this time a huge crack appeared in the plank he lay on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if that wasn’t enough, Nori noticed more goblins coming. “Bofur, more goblins are coming!” He warned the toymaker. Bofur turned his head to Nori. Nori’s eyes held a sad glitch and an apologetic expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! We won’t leave Bilbo! I won’t drop him! If I let him fall, he will fall to his death. Look beneath you! He WON’T SURVIVE THAT!” Bofur screamed the last part. He wasn’t going to let his friend die here! Not after everything they had been through. Nori nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, they needed a plan. They had to get Bilbo away from there. Bofur couldn’t pull Bilbo further up and Nori was already keeping them from falling down. What they needed were more time and a plan. And they didn’t have time and the only plan they had at the moment was ‘try to keep Bilbo from falling to his death’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, they were trapped. What could they even do!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofur,” Bilbo muttered. “Nori,” Both Dwarrows looked at their friend who was only a few moments away from his death. Bilbo looked back at them with tear-filled eyes. The green in his eyes almost seemed to swim in the shiny tears. Bilbo knew what he had to do. From the moment Bofur and Nori kept him from falling further down, he knew this moment would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear Bilbo had felt, disappeared. Well, that is not really true, to be honest. He was still terrified. Just a little bit less. Bilbo took a deep breath. Despite his fear, he also felt determined. He was not going to let these two Dwarrows fall with him. He would make sure they would be safe, for now. And it wasn’t like there was a possibility of him being saved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori immediately recognized that look. “Oh, no. Don’t you dare,” He breathed, “Don’t you even think about it! You are NOT going to do something stupid like that! UNDERSTOOD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo merely smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur figured it out too and stiffened. “No, please Bilbo. Don’t. D-do not go where we cannot follow you. You have so much left to live for. You still haven't fulfilled your part as a burglar. You signed a contract, Bilbo! You can’t leave us now! Please, don’t go, don’t go, don’t go-” Bofur begged. His eyes pleading Bilbo to listen to him. But Bilbo was stubborn. Maybe Bofur had been right about becoming a Dwarf caused him to become more stubborn. And Tooks were already stubborn enough. Becoming a Dwarf had only multiplied his stubbornness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo lifted his other hand, a jolt of pain shot through his body, and pantingly gripped Bofur's outstretched arm with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” He whispered hoarsely. He hadn't expected to die like this. But not many people could choose how to die. At least he was with his two friends. “Go, go, and reclaim Erebor for me. Slay that dragon for me and bring peace to your people. Please, tell Bombur and Bifur I love them both. And I love you guys too. And- and I am honored to be considered as your friend.” He pulled his wrist out of the Bofur’s hand and let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooooo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BILBO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori and Bofur screamed as Bilbo plummeted down into the dark of Goblin Town. They watched Bilbo’s body fall and saw it smacking against a rock as he went further down. After a few seconds, he was gone in the darkness. Bofur would have thrown himself over the edge but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do for Bilbo. Bilbo was dead. A few tears rolled down his cheeks before strong emotions flared up inside him. An emotion he hadn’t felt in decennia. He was raging. He wanted revenge. He turned to the goblins that were storming in their direction. They would pay for this. This was their fault! Bofur got to his feet and sent them a murderous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Nori and Bofur shared aggressive glares before they charged at the goblins with fierce battle cries. They were going to pay for what they had done to their poor little burglar! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Riddles In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's already a miracle Bilbo survived the fall. But that doesn't make him safe and sound. There are a lot of dangers in the depths of Goblin Town. Suddenly, how to get out of this mountain isn't his only problem anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bilbo fell in the frightening darkness of Goblin Town, the identical look in the eyes of his two Dwarven friends would be something Bilbo would never be able to forget. Bofur and Nori looked so scared and desperate as if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were not willing to let Bilbo go, and honestly, it warmed Bilbo’s heart. But that didn’t save him from the pain when he slammed into a protruding rock. It hit him in his already hurt torso. A loud crack was followed by the wind getting knocked out of him and incredible pain. Bilbo opened his mouth in a silent scream. It hurt so bad! He had surely broken a rib, maybe more than one. Hard to tell when you’re in pain and falling. If he ever survived this, he would never go near any goblin again if he could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo continued falling for another second. And another. And another. His thoughts clouded with pain and fear made him question his decision made not even ten seconds earlier. Why had he let go of Bofur? Why had he even felt so certain about his decision? Why, why, why indeed?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to slow his fall or he wouldn’t survive the impact when he finally reached the bottom. Bilbo reached out for any other protruding objects he could hold on, ignoring the pain it caused him when stretching his arms. Suddenly, his hand found a thin rope. He wasn’t sure if the rope would hold his weight but it wasn’t as if he had another choice. And hey, he was falling anyway and this thin rope was his only hope to not crash on the - most likely rocky - ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo managed to clasp his left hand around it (his sword was still in his right hand and Bilbo refused to let it go). It caused his hand to burn from the rapid movement of the coarse rope rubbing against skin. His hand burned but he didn’t lose his grasp around the rope. He still kept falling for a bit but after a few meters, he finally hung still in the air. And not a moment too late. Beneath his dangling feet was the rocky ground. If he had fallen for three more meters, he would have crashed onto the ground and most likely not survived it.</span>
</p><p><span>Bilbo let himself lower to the ground as careful as he could. But luck wasn’t on his side today. The rope wasn’t long enough and didn’t reach the ground. Instead, Bilbo dangled two meters above the ground. For a healthy Man, it wouldn’t have been a problem to reach</span> <span>the ground safely, nor for a healthy Dwarf or Elf. For an average Hobbit, it would give only little problems. But Bilbo didn’t fit in any of these options. He was a Hobbit turning into a Dwarf and he was certainly NOT healthy. His ribs hurt like hell and his limbs felt like noodles. What should he do, now? Maybe he could- No, that wouldn’t work. But what if-</span></p><p>
  <span>A sudden snap brought him back to the present. The rope hadn’t held his weight for long enough and Bilbo was falling again. He fell on his bum and his body protested against the impact. Bilbo sank to the ground like a sack of potatoes. A white, hot pain flamed through his body, and Bilbo had to bite in the dirty sleeves of his henley shirt to smother his screaming. It took him some painfully long seconds to catch his breath. At least he hadn’ t fallen to his death like he thought he should. This was way better than falling the tens - or maybe even hundreds - of meters without a way to slow his fall, so Bilbo didn’t complain. Well, not too much, that was.</span>
</p><p><span>After having ‘rested’ on the ground for a good two minutes, he slowly got up. He was very unsteady on his feet. Wobbly, he stumbled the few meters to the stone wall and leaned heavily against it. He panted heavily and carefully sat down again. This wasn’t going to work, he figured. He said the Elvish words to receive the bag from his back and took off his vest and lifted his shirt. What he discovered made him want to throw up. He looked horrible. His torso</span> <span>was covered with giant, sickly colorful bruises, cuts, and his ribs could be seen by the lack of food. The area where he was hit by the protruding rock was swollen and red. Bilbo could even see more bruises there. Conclusion; rib(s) definitely broken. Bilbo groaned inwardly. The healing of these wounds would take quite some time. </span></p><p>
  <span>He was about to rip his vest in rags to use as bandages when he changed his mind. If his ribs were truly broken, it was better to let them heal on their own. He knew that wrapping the torso tightly kept the affected rib from moving. But that meant it also restricted his breathing and occasionally led to respiratory problems, including pneumonia. Bilbo wasn’t very keen on that so he decided against wrapping his torso and let his ribs be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo opened the bag and stuffed his vest inside. His hand disappeared in the bag and he searched for a few moments before he felt with his hand what he was looking for. He took them out of the bag. It was a small medical kit and a little box with pain medication. His Uncle Elrond had slipped it into his bag when he wasn’t looking, Bilbo assumed. He probably expected Bilbo to get into another dangerous situation - and as always, he was right - and had taken precautions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Bilbo did was making sure his hand and feet were taken care of and bandaged. Then Bilbo quickly took some of the pain reducers - it tasted horrible, but what medicine didn’t? - and put it back in his bag. He closed the bag and slung it back on his back. The Elvish words were said and the bag would stay safely secured on his back for as long as he wanted. Bilbo sheathed his sword (he had laid it beside him when he had examined his wounds), which was still glowing blue but not as bright as before. Bilbo frowned. If the sword was still glowing it would mean goblins were wandering around in the depths of Goblin Town. Bilbo shivered, he should be more careful. He didn’t want another run-in with a goblin. He’d had enough of goblins for a lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his shaking hands, Bilbo traced the lines in the rocky ground to calm himself. He couldn’t afford to be reckless and unconcentrated. It would be his downfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he found the rocks very comforting to touch. Then his hands touched something else. It wasn’t like the rough textures of the rocks and stones. No, it was more… delicate. It had a smooth surface. Bilbo looked down and saw that it was a ring. A simple golden ring. What was a ring doing here? And such a pretty ring too! Bilbo picked it up and put it inside his pocket. He would take a good look at it later, in daylight. Well, that was if there would be a later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few meters away from Bilbo lay a long wooden stick. Bilbo found it perfectly fit to use it as a walking stick. It would help him to move faster and with less pain. He carefully crawled to the stick and took it in his hands. It was a perfect walking stick, he decided. Not too long, not too thick, and not too heavy. Bilbo used the stick to get up. He was still feeling the pain in his torso and honestly almost everywhere else, but the pain reducer had soothed most of the pain and the stick also helped.</span>
</p><p><span>Bilbo stepped cautiously in a random direction. He didn’t know where he was and had no idea how to find the exit. But he couldn’t just wait here till goblins would find him. Bilbo sighed deeply. He missed his friends. Especially Nori and Bofur. They were always so nice to him. With his index finger, Bilbo traced the lines in the stone walls. It felt reassuring and it calmed him down, so he kept his finger on the wall. So continued Bilbo his journey</span> <span>through the dark; walking stick in one hand, his other hand on the wall, darkness surrounding him, and only one thing on his mind; how in Maha-Yavanna’s name was he going to get himself out of this mess?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t know how long he had been walking. It felt like infinite. Sometimes his sword glowed a soft blue, then it flickered out again. More goblins were wandering around here than Bilbo had believed at first. The glowing and flickering out from his sword repeated for quite some time until its glowing stopped for more than an hour. By then the pain reducer had started to wear off and the pain became worse. Bilbo decided to take a short break. He was exhausted and hurt, he simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to rest for a few minutes. Soon enough, he had found a spot in the dark where he wouldn’t be seen. Bilbo wasn’t even completely lying there yet as he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo slept for two or three hours (Bilbo wasn’t certain how long exactly he had been lying there) before he was woken by an ever-increasing pain in his torso. He tiredly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry and everything was spinning. Bilbo blinked a few times, his vision sharpening. Bilbo tried to sit up, groaning low while doing so. When he finally had reached his goal he let out a long, painful sigh. Bilbo took some more pain reducer and was within ten minutes on his way again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ooOO808OOoo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo hadn’t been walking for long when he heard something. He quickly slid in a small crack in the wall, accidentally dropping his walking stick. To Bilbo’s relief, the stick didn’t make any sound besides a quiet thud when it landed quietly on the mushrooms that lay before the crack. Bilbo held his breath when the source of the sound came closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise became louder and louder, and a few fearful moments later, a goblin walked past. It was Grinnah. Somehow, Bilbo and he couldn’t seem to get rid of the other. Bilbo tried to press himself further into the crack in fear. Now, he was backed against the stone wall, hands flat behind, as if he was trying to become one with the stone itself, something that not even Dwarrow could. And to his surprise, the goblin didn’t acknowledge him. The goblin must have been very distracted if he didn’t notice Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As scared as Bilbo was, he couldn’t resist the urge to examine the goblin. Grinnah limped, Bilbo noticed. And he was also covered with goblin blood and some bones were sticking out of the sickly colored skin in funny ways. The goblin was gasping for breath when it slowly walked further down the tunnel. Bilbo’s attention was so fixed on the goblin, he didn’t notice another dangerous being creeping closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One second the goblin was walking, and the next he was lying on the ground, a strange figure on top of him, a big rock in his hand. The figure pounded the rock aggressively into Grinnah’s head. The goblin was definitely unconscious, if not dead, as the figure dragged Grinnah away by his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! Goblin tonight, precious. Goblin tonight!” The figure began coughing. “Gollum, Gollum. Nasty goblinses. But rather stupid, nasty goblinses than old boneses, precious. Better than nothing!” The figure, Bilbo decided the call him ‘Gollum’, rounded a corner, out of sight. Bilbo reluctantly followed the pair, not forgetting to take his walking stick with him, of course. Gollum seemed to know the way around here. Maybe if Bilbo paid him, he would help him find the way out. It was a bad plan, but Bilbo didn’t have another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bilbo rounded the corner, the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern with a small lake. At least he hadn’t been walking in circles. But Bilbo couldn’t say he was happy to be here. Whatever ‘here’ meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place, wide, spacious, still-dark underground, could have too many dangerous things hidden in its shadows. Things Bilbo preferred not to find at all. His attention was quickly turned to the figure, Gollum, and Grinnah. Gollum had moved the body of the goblin on top of the rock that was in the middle of the lake. Bilbo unsheathed his sword and gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. His sword was still glowing a bright blue, so Bilbo suspected the goblin was still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they’re like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it’s good to eat!” Gollum sang with a raspy voice that echoed throughout the whole cavern, sending chills up Bilbo’s spine. Gollum sat on the goblin and when it began moving, he beat the goblin’s broken body with another rock, repeatedly smashing Grinnah into the head again. Grinnah’s movements became less until he completely stopped struggling. The goblin was dead. Bilbo could tell. His sword had lost its blue glow. When he looked back at the rock, Bilbo saw Gollum was no longer there. He was just… gone. Bilbo quickly stumbled towards a large rock and hid behind it. Bilbo wanted to cry. This day - or was it already night? - was only getting worse and worse with the second he spent in this damned mountain.</span>
</p><p><span>A small sound above him. Bilbo slowly looked up and found - as he had suspected - the figure of on the rock above him. Gollum jumped down in front of him. Bilbo got a clear picture of the figure now. Gollum had a swallow white skin that had probably never seen the bright sun. He had long, thin limbs that looked only a bit more than skin on bones. But Bilbo already suspected</span> <span>the being didn’t find much to eat if eating </span><em><span>goblins </span></em><span>was almost a feast for the creature. Gollum had scary claw-like fingers and big hobbit-like feet. Milky eyes (that reflected everything like glass) that were way too wide, a ragged loincloth as only clothing and an almost toothless smile finished the whole picture. </span></p><p>
  <span>The creature looked outright terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless us and splash us, Precious! That’s a meaty mouthful.” He said with his cold voice. Gollum approached Bilbo with a hungry smile on his face, and Bilbo let out a frightened squeak and tried to walk further away backward but found he was with his back against the rock already. He was trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, do not come closer!” Bilbo yelled at Gollum. Gollum didn’t listen, he only grinned evilly. Bilbo held his sword in front of him and made a few light gashes on the other’s skin. He didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill the creature. For some reason, Bilbo pitied the creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Bilbo knew it, he was in the middle of a riddle game on life and death. He had no idea how the creature had made him agree to this, but he wasn’t going to give up. He had a deep love for riddles. They were a great form of entertainment and easy to make up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum was first to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never</span>
</p><p>
  <span>grows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo recognized the riddle from a man in Bree. It wasn’t a hard riddle. “The mountain.” He answered with a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum sighed in disappointment. “Yess, yess, oh. Well, Bilboses is next. Ask us!” The creature looked eager to hear Bilbo’s riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bilbo thought of a riddle, Gollum rested his hands and chin on the edge of a rock. “Thirty white horses on a red hill. First, they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.” It was a well-known riddle in the Shire and most outsiders had difficulty with finding the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gollum thought, he kept opening his big watery eyes and mouth as if he knew the answer, then changed his mind. This went on for several seconds until he finally replied questioningly, “Teeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked unhappy at the creature but nodded. When Gollum realized his answer is correct, he became ecstatic and laughed throatily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teeth!!" He yelled. "Yes, my Precious. But we-we-we only have nine.” Gollum displayed his mouth, showing that he did only have nine teeth. And they looked rotten and were sharp and animal-like. Bilbo shuddered at the disgusting sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum began reciting his next riddle while getting closer and closer to Bilbo, but Bilbo kept a large rock between the two of them, just to be sure. "Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.” Gollum said in a mysterious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t know this one. This was bad. “Just a minute.” He said. With the help of his walking stick, Bilbo walked off thinking and Gollum’s evil face turned into a more exciting face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!” He said excitedly. Then his personality did a 180 again. "Shut up!" He growled to himself, his voice having a completely different tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn't pay any mind to Gollum. He couldn't let himself get distracted now, he had to win this contest. He walked to the lake and observed the water, he noticed tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water. Suddenly, it just clicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wind." He exclaimed. "It’s wind!" Bilbo could just slap himself right now. How couldn’t he have known that? Of course, it was the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum snarled in frustration and began slinking around, approaching Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever.” He hissed. Gollum was getting too close for Bilbo's liking. Bilbo held out his sword and pointed it at Gollum again. Gollum didn’t come closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it my turn again? Oh well, give me a moment to think of one," He thought for a moment before speaking again. "A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum took his time to find the answer on that riddle. He thought hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A box...and a lid...and then a key...." He repeated slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Bilbo asked impatiently, hoping Gollum wouldn’t guess the right answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s nasty. Uh, box, uh...” Gollum was struggling but to Bilbo's disappointment he didn't give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up?” He still tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!” He cried out in frustration. Gollum began pounding the floor and snarling. He puckered his face up deeply, then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he got the answer. “Eggses! Eggses!" He laughed loudly. "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes.” Gollum laughed again. Bilbo found the laughing pretty terrifying. The loud laughing of Gollum caused the flight of a bat. Bilbo turned to look for the source of the noise. As he turned back around, he realized that Gollum was gone. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh. We have one for you," Gollum’s voice suddenly started talking again but this time his voice was sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. It gave Bilbo chills. Gollum started giggling madly, making Bilbo more anxious, before finally speaking his riddle. "All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal," He paused, giving Bilbo some time to figure the answer out. "Answer us!" He snapped when Bilbo didn't give him an answer fast enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment, please," Bilbo answered fearfully. He didn't look forward to ending up as a meal for Gollum. "I gave you a good long while.” He reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo tried to think of the answer. At the same time, he walked around with his sword drawn, looking for Gollum. He didn’t like the fact he didn’t know where Gollum was. He could be everywhere, plotting, and looking for a moment to kill Bilbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know this one,” Bilbo muttered to himself, not knowing Gollum could hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?” Gollum singsonged. And as he said ‘crunchable,’ he appeared behind Bilbo and tried to grab him by the throat. But Bilbo jumped away from Gollum and pointed his sword at Gollum, who complained about the sword near his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think. Let me think.” Bilbo pleaded, practically begging for more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait… time. That was it! How in Maha-Yavanna’s name could he not know that!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stuck. Bagginses is stuck.” Gollum said smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time. Ti-the answer is time.” Bilbo quickly said. He just hoped he was right and on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guessed he was when Gollum snarled at him in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last question. Last chance.” Gollum announced moody. Well, Bilbo didn’t felt like dealing with a moody creature like Gollum so he had to think of a question quickly. The faster he won, the faster he was out of this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh....” He began, not knowing a good riddle. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> could come up with a good riddle. Why not now? If his father was still alive, he would have made sure a good riddle was beaten into his head. Bagginses didn’t like to lose, Bilbo knew that all too well. And losing in a game of riddles! He would be a shame for the clan. Oh wait, he already was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask us. ASK US!!” Gollum cried impatiently. Then he gave Bilbo a sweet smile, but Bilbo didn’t fall for his non-existent charms. He saw the rock clutched behind his back. Bilbo didn’t doubt Gollum would throw it at him if he didn’t ask him a question and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, alright.” He quickly agreed. Wait, hadn’t Gollum asked for a question? A question didn’t have to be a riddle. He strolled to the edge of the lake to think. Absentmindedly, he put his hand in the pocket of his pants and felt the ring inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have a question for you,” He told Gollum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum immediately perked up. “Oh, does it have found a question, Precious? Does it, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo nodded. “Yes, I have a question for you. My question for you is: What have I got in my pocket?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum looked at him disgusted and angry. “What!?” He screeched. “That’s not fair. It’s not fair! It’s against the rules!” He exclaimed angrily and he threw in frustration the rock down he’d been ‘hiding’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo managed to keep his face emotionless. “Well?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum made an unintelligent noise. “Ask us another one.” He demanded. The authority in his voice almost made Bilbo change his mind and ask him something else, hadn’t he been too scared to stay here any longer. He didn’t actually hate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, it was the inhabitants he despised. The goblins and Gollum weren’t really pleasant companions. No, not at all. They were very, very rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no,” Bilbo said stubbornly. “You said ‘Ask me a question.’ Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?” When Bilbo saw the creature didn’t have a clue, he finally felt a spark of hope inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gollum jumped off his rock and approached Bilbo. Bilbo moved away from Gollum and tried to keep a rock between him and Gollum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three guesses, Precious,” Gollum demanded. “It must give us three.” Bilbo wondered how long the creature was living here as he held only two fingers up to quantify the three was referring to. Not that this made him less terrifying. Bilbo knew that if it came to a fight, Gollum made a good chance of winning. Bilbo was tired, hungry, and wounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three guesses. Very well, guess away.” He said. He knew that three guesses only was fair. It was almost impossible to guess the right answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handses!” Was Gollum’s first guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo resisted the urge to facepalm. He obviously had his hands grasped around the walking stick and sword but he answered anyway. “Wrong, guess again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gollum groaned in frustration. He crouched on the floor, trying to think of the answer. “Fishbones, goblins’ teeth, wet shells, bat’s wings…” He muttered the potential answers to himself. He slapped the floor in increasing anger and ferocity. But he just couldn’t come up with the right answer. “Knife!” He shouted suddenly but immediately scolded himself. “Oh, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong again,” Bilbo grinned inwardly. “Last guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“String!” Gollum yelled and turned around with a serious expression on his face. “Or nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two guesses at once, not really fair, but I’ll allow it. Wrong both times.” Bilbo was happy, he had won! He would finally get out of this creepy mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gollum, upon hearing this, fell to the floor, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out,” Bilbo said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?” Gollum slowly turned around and glared hatefully at Bilbo. “What has it got in its pocketses?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shakily took a step backward, away from the creature. “That’s no concern of yours. You lost. And you promised me to help me find a way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost? Lost?” Gollum questioned as if it was all a joke. “We lost? Did we lose, precious?” He grinned evilly as he slowly approached Bilbo. Bilbo was almost sure Gollum was planning how to kill him. Gollum reached for something hidden at his side. But with a shocked cry, he realized it wasn’t there anymore. His face registered his shock. His huge milky eyes went wide and he began groping all over himself, trying to find whatever he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” He cried. “Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!!!” Gollum scuttled around the cave, scattering the goblin and bat bones and the rocks as he searched in vain for his missing object. He crawled to the water and splashed through the shallows of the lake. “Lost!” He cries and his voice breaks. “Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo wondered what he was talking about. “What have you lost?” He asked the creature. “Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum.” He choked his name. He leaned over the edge of the lake, sobbing quietly. He stared into the dark water. His sobs ceased and his face became contorted in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, suddenly very, very scared, quietly turned around and sneaked away as fast as he could. He would find the way himself. He didn’t want to be any moment longer in the presence of this scary creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has it got in its pocketses?” Gollum whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo rounded the corner but still heard the voice of Gollum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has it got in its nasty, little pocketses?” Gollum asked himself, his voice louder than before and laced with anger. “He stole it. HE STOLE IT! Ahh!” Gollum roared and Bilbo was certain the creature was turning around to attack Bilbo, but he hadn’t realized Bilbo was long gone. Gollum screamed in a high pitched tone, scaring all the bats and rats that were in the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo fled from the creature in an almost blind panic and hurried through the tunnels, not a single care about where he was going. As long as he wasn’t near the creature again, it was fine by him. He could still hear Gollum roaring and screaming in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to us! It’s ours! IT’S OURS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fear, Bilbo tightened his grip on the walking stick and made his way through the tunnels as fast as he could. He sheathed his sword, though. It wouldn’t be any use now. Once his sword was safely in its sheath, he started to run. He didn’t run very fast, mind you. Running still hurt. But the pain reducers and adrenaline helped a lot. With his left hand, Bilbo kept tracing the walls of the tunnels the entire time. It calmed his mind a bit and he was almost sure the stone wall told him where to go. Bilbo shook his head. These tunnels must be messing with his head. Stone telling him where to go? He must be going crazy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was panting tiredly. He was sore and exhausted. He just needed sleep and comfort and a safe place to stay. But for now, he knew that was impossible. He just hoped Gollum wouldn’t be able to find him. He was sure it would end badly for him if he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more turns and tunnels, Bilbo was in a side cave. </span>
  <span>Gasping for air, he turned through the crack in the wall and tried to run through it. However, his bag got stuck partway through. He exhaled and pushed as hard as he could. He managed to slip through the crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, on the other side of the crack now, fell from his exertions. He hit the ground hard and moaned in pain as a white, hot pain shot through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s new-found ring too fell somehow out of his pocket. It flew through the air. As it descended, Bilbo reached out to grab it. But his sight had turned blurry after the fall, and instead of landing in his hand, the ring slid onto his finger. Suddenly, everything around him turned into white, grey, and black colors. The colors were muted, it seemed. Movements seemed to slow down and it dimmed his sight, and it sharpened his hearing. The edges of everything around him were blurred and wavy. It was kind of… annoying, irritating, terrifying, uncomfortable even. He didn’t like this. He preferred the stone wall a million times over this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thief! Bilbo!” He heard Gollum yell. But he was relieved to notice the voice came from far, far away. Bilbo slowly stood up, still in shock of his shady surroundings. </span>
  <span>He clenched on the walking stick and walked down another tunnel. This tunnel was long, very long. He could see the exit at the end of this tunnel. Bright daylight was visible through the exit. But the exit was still a few hundred meters away from him. Bilbo sighed tiredly. This was going to take some while to reach the end of this tunnel. The adrenaline had left his body and made Bilbo feel more exhausted, sore, and miserable than before (something that had seemed impossible to Bilbo). But, at least he had found the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would finally be freed from this cursed mountain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Out Of The Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Company finds a way out of the mountain after a long, draining battle that involves a lot of goblins and a certain Great Goblin. Not to mention another problem Bilbo faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo had fallen. He had fallen, right before their very eyes. And they hadn’t saved him. <em> Couldn’t </em>save him. They were going mad. Completely mad.</p><p>Nori barely noticed Bofur beside him. The only thing he did and could at this moment was striking goblins with his mace. Nori’s mind was completely blank, his face expressionless, and his eyes were empty. He didn’t care when blood - which was mostly the goblins’ - painted his clothes a deep dark red, almost black. He didn’t care about anything else besides killing, killing, and killing. The ease he killed the goblins with, scared them. When they noticed how easy he killed their comrades, they decided to attack the other Dwarrow. Nori wouldn’t let them. He would kill every single goblin if that would avenge Bilbo’s death. He guessed Bofur felt the same.</p><p>He quickly stole a glance at Bofur. Bofur’s everlasting smile was gone. Not a single trace of a smile was on his face. Instead, he wore a murderous look that gave even Nori goosebumps. He was so used to that perfect, cheerful smile Bofur always had on his so perfect face. But he wasn’t very surprised Bofur didn’t smile. He knew how much Bofur had cared for the little fellow. His death must have been really hard on him. They both had lost a friend today. A great friend. One that was willing to give everything up for the ones he cared about. But they hadn’t been strong enough to save him. And now Bilbo had paid the price for their infirmities.</p><p>Those goblins would pay. They would pay for taking their small friend away. He would make them feel sorry, he would make them feel the pain Bilbo must have felt when he fell, he would make them suffer for everything they had done to them. They. would. pay. Rage and emotional pain blinded Nori, and with a loud roar, he threw himself in the sea of limbs and weapons again.</p><p> </p><p>Bofur felt horrible. Bilbo’s death had been his fault. If he had held onto Bilbo for a bit longer, he wouldn’t have fallen. With a roar of grief, Bofur smashed his mattock in a goblin’s head, making the head deform in a nauseating way. Why had he let go of Bilbo? There must have been another way! There always was another way, so why had it ended like this? If Bofur had just been a tad faster and stronger none of this would have happened. </p><p>Bofur halted his movements.</p><p>“Achrâchi gabilul, Bilbo,” (<em>I’m sorry, Bilbo</em>) Bofur whispered to himself. He was unable to suppress a sob. Why did it have to be him? Why Bilbo? He was too good for this world, so why had it have to be him? Bofur's mattock hit another goblin in the gut, he quickly maneuvered his weapon and once again he hit a goblin, this time in the chest. His vision got blurry. He quickly wiped the upcoming tears away. He couldn't cry now. He had to fight for Bilbo. He had to survive, so Bilbo's sacrifice wasn't for nothing. </p><p>With new determination, Bofur charged at the goblins again with a furious war cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Quickly!” Gandalf yelled encouragingly from ahead of the group, snapping the two grieving, mad Dwarrows out of their daze.</p><p>“Faster!” Glóin shouted as he beheaded another goblin with his ax.</p><p>It seemed like the wizard and the Dwarrows were unaware of the missing Bilbo. Probably because most of us didn’t care to keep an eye on the smallest member of the group, Bofur thought sourly. He followed them anyway, it wasn’t as if he could stay behind or anything.</p><p>Dwalin, who ran somewhere at the front, saw several goblins running at them from in front. “Post!” He shouted at a few Dwarrows behind him. He and some of the Dwarrows cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they held it out in front of them like a massive spear. “Charge!” He commanded.</p><p>Dwalin and the other Dwarrows charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his two battleaxes, Grasper and Keeper, and began knocking aside goblins. The rest of the Company did the same. Glóin hit one goblin who fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fought the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes toward the Dwarrows.</p><p>“Cut the ropes!” Thorin ordered. With the help of Dwalin, Óin, and Bifur, he cut the ropes that were holding a raised platform in place. The platform fell outward. The goblins that were swinging on the ropes, became entangled. At least ten goblins fell from their robes to their death. Not that that amount made a big difference. The walls, bridges, robes, and platforms swarmed with goblins. The Company tried their very best to fight their way through them but it was hard and tiring. The two youngest members, Kíli and Fíli, paired up. This was for no one a surprise as they fought together perfectly. The two brothers had been fighting together since the moment Kíli was old enough to hold a weapon. They were rarely longer than an hour away from each other. They were always together and this made them a great warrior pair. Kíli deflected some arrows with his sword when several goblins began shooting at them with their bows and arrows. Fíli, who stood behind him, parried a sword that was about to set Kíli’s head free from his shoulders. But more and more goblins were coming to them.</p><p>“We have to do something!” Fíli yelled at his brother, somehow succeeding to yell above the sound of the roaring of the goblins and metal meeting metal.</p><p>Kíli nodded. “I know, and I have a plan!” He shouted back. </p><p>“Mahal safe us all,” Fíli mumbled. “Kíli has a plan. This can’t end well.” His face must have betrayed him, or Kíli suddenly had developed the ability to lip-read, because Kíli sent him a hurt glare.</p><p>“I do have good plans!” He protested.</p><p>Fíli raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “You do, huh? Do I really have to remind you of that time you and that Dwarrowdam, Dáila, were going to prank Gimli and-” He began but a sweaty hand was suddenly lapped on his mouth and his words were muted. He looked up at Kíli.</p><p>“No, don’t you dare to bring that up. That was only one time and we never did anything like that ever again!” Kíli scowled.</p><p>Fíli lifted his eyebrow again and with a nonchalant movement, he stabbed a goblin who wanted to slice Kíli in the back. Fíli pushed the hand away. “Now, before you get yourself killed, what’s your plan?” </p><p>Kíli gave him a boyish grin and grabbed a nearby ladder. He dropped the ladder on the oncoming goblins. Fíli immediately knew what Kíli was doing and gestured for a few nearby Dwarrows to help them. Together they ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it had trapped in front of them. As they approached a missing area of the path, the goblins fell down into the darkness. Kíli yelled at the others to let go of the ladder and he pushed the ladder over the gap, using it now as a bridge to cross the rest of the path. As soon as all of Dwarrows and Gandalf had crossed it, Dwalin broke it with his battleax. The goblins that were chasing them couldn’t follow them anymore. Gandalf took the lead again. </p><p>“Hmm, what do you think?” Kíli said smugly. He and Fíli were at the back of the group now.</p><p>Fíli rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe this was a good plan. But that would be your first,” He winked wickedly.</p><p>Kíli punched him lightly in the arm with his free hand. “Oh, shut it, you!”</p><p>“Quickly!” Gandalf urged them from the front. “There’s no time for chit-chatting.”</p><p>They continued running through the maze-like paths, still slaying goblins. Especially Nori and Bofur, they just couldn’t seem to stop killing the goblins with deadly grace and precision. Goblin after goblin was slain by the two. They fought like lions. No, more like demons.</p><p>The Company got on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They sliced some of the ropes, and the pathway swung away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.</p><p>“Jump!” Thorin shouted at his companions.</p><p>Several of the Dwarrows managed to jump to the other path. However, before the rest could jump on the path, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started. When they were on the side they had begun, several goblins leaped on. The path swung back again, the rest of the Dwarrows and Gandalf managed to jump off the swinging path to the new path as well. Óin and Glóin cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall.</p><p>The Dwarrows and Gandalf continued running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. When they stood before a tunnel that leaped down, Gandalf struck a large rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down before them. It began rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. The sickening crunch of the bodies that were being squashed would sound terrifying for most living beings. But Nori and Bofur found themselves actually enjoying the sound of their enemies being squashed and killed by the rock. They would let these monsters suffer as much as they could.</p><p>Gandalf let the others pass and waited until everyone had run past him. He lifted his staff again and this time he let a part of the stone ceiling fall down, creating a thick, strong wall between them and the goblins. </p><p>“Let’s rest for now,” He announced. “The goblins will need at least a few hours to break this wall down.” The Dwarrows seemed to hesitate. Sleeping seemed impossible now with all the goblins nearby. But they knew they had to let themselves rest for some time. “There is no other way to lead the goblins to this tunnel. Well, there are tunnels, but it will take them hours, if not days, to reach those. So don’t worry about that.” Gandalf added. That seemed to do the trick. Fighting goblins on an unfamiliar battlefield was exhausting after all, and they hadn’t had a full night's sleep the past few days. Reluctantly, they settled themselves down on the ground. Bombur quickly gave everyone some food he had managed to save from the goblins and Óin treated the wounded the best he could. There was little to no talking and almost everyone went immediately to sleep. Most of the Dwarrows found their sleeping spot beside their family, except Dori and Thorin and Bofur and Nori. Thorin held Dori protectively in his arms as if it would keep all the darkness away from his lover. Bofur and Nori however lay close to each other, but not close enough to touch the other. Soon enough, everyone but Gandalf, Bofur, and Nori was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Bofur and Nori couldn’t find it in themselves to fall asleep. Bilbo’s fall haunting them as soon as their eyes closed. They had decided to wait to tell Bombur and Bifur about Bilbo until they left this damned mountain. Those two could sleep peacefully that way. Nori and Bofur however were beating themselves up for their friend’s death. Nori and Bofur hadn’t noticed they were creeping closer to the other until Bofur’s arm touched Nori’s side. Neither said anything. Instead, Nori put one arm around Bofur, and Bofur snuggled into Nori’s side. Not long after that, they fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Gandalf, ever the meddlesome wizard, decided it was time to wake the Dwarrows after a few hours. He noticed the goblins were starting to get through the stone wall and knew the wall wouldn’t last much longer. They had to leave before it was too late and the tunnel would be swarming with goblins again.</p><p>“Wake up! Wake up!” Gandalf urged the still exhausted Dwarrows. “They’ll almost break the wall down. We have to leave. Now!” Within seconds they were all up and running again. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. They tried to cross the bridge but the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge. Wood splinters and planks flew in all directions. The Great Goblin pulled himself up onto the bridge in front of the company. The Company paused and hundreds of goblins approached them from all sides. Left, right, above, beneath. They were everywhere.</p><p>“I think I made a mistake in my calculations when I said it would take them hours, if not days, to reach us,” Gandalf muttered to himself before standing a bit straighter. </p><p>“You thought you could escape me, hm?” The Great Goblin said amused. He swung his mace twice in their direction. Gandalf stumbled back when he was almost hit by the gigantic mace. He would have fallen hadn’t Fíli and Bifur been there to keep his feet safely on the bridge.</p><p>The Great Goblin laughed at that. “What are you going to do now, wizard?” He mocked. “Poke me with that limp stick of yours?”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Gandalf replied and he leaped forward to strike the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. But Bofur beat him to it. With a fierce battle cry, he struck the goblin king in the eye with one of the many sticks that were scattered around.</p><p>The Great Goblin dropped his mace and clutched his face in pain. “Ow, ow, ow!” He wailed.</p><p>Now Nori stepped forward and struck the Great Goblin in the arm with his mace. A sickening crunch of breaking bones was heard. The King yelled out in pain. Bofur took Nori’s place and sliced the belly of the goblin with his dagger. Nori, not far behind Bofur, followed his example and sliced with one of his many knives the Great Goblin in the belly beside Bofur’s cut. The Great Goblin fell to his knees, clutching his belly while blood was freely flowing.</p><p>“That’ll do it.” The Great Goblin concluded with a pained grin on his face.</p><p>Once again, the two Dwarrows attacked the Great Goblin. Bofur took his mattock and swung it, slicing the Great Goblin’s neck. Nori stuck one of his knives between the eyes of the goblin. This was more than enough to kill the goblin. The Great Goblin fell on the bridge, face first. He was dead.</p><p>The weight of the dead goblin king caused the bridge to start shaking. The planks of the section of the bridge on which the Company was, started groaning and moaning. Suddenly the standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slid at a terrific fast speed down the cavern’s wall. It was demolishing everything in its way. The Dwarrows clung on, screaming in terror. After tens, if not hundreds, of meters, the bridge slowed down and landed at the base of a cavern, breaking apart and burying the Dwarrows in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspected the rest of the Dwarrows, who were still stuck in the wreckage and groaning. </p><p>“Well, that could have been worse,” Kíli said positively.</p><p>“Don’t jinx it!” His brother screeched warningly. He was a few meters away from his baby brother and was trying to wrung himself free from all the wreckage. </p><p>Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cried out in pain.</p><p>“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin grunted.</p><p>As the Dwarrows extricated themselves from the rubble, Kíli looked up and saw hundreds of goblins running at them. They didn’t look really happy at the moment. Perhaps it was because they just killed their king. Could that be it?</p><p>“Gandalf!” Kíli shouted warningly at the Wizard.</p><p>“There’s too many!” Dwalin concluded grimly. “We can’t fight them.”</p><p>Thorin helped Dori get out of the rubble. “Aye,” He grumbled once he had his One at his side again. “Only daylight could save us all.”</p><p>“Gandalf, do you know how to get out of this damned mountain?” Dori asked.  </p><p>“Only one thing will save us now: daylight!” Gandalf answered. “Come on! Here, on your feet!” </p><p>The other Dwarrows got up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble. When all of them were freed, they ran away, following Gandalf. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Gandalf had found the entrance. Bofur and Nori were the last to leave the mountain. They looked back one last time, hoping Bilbo would suddenly appear out of nowhere. But they both knew no one could have survived a fall like that.</p><p>Bofur didn’t want to leave Bilbo - even if it was a broken, bloody, dead body that he would find - in this creepy mountain with nasty creatures. He wanted to look in every corner, ripping the whole mountain apart piece by piece if necessary. But he knew he couldn’t. Goblins were on their tails and Bilbo was dead. That was the truth. And Bofur knew it. Bilbo was dead. The only thing he would find - if he found the body at all - would be a cracked corpse. The tiny body splayed across the bottom of the cave floor, glassy eyes that were half-closed, mouth opened in a silent scream, limps broken in every possible way and sticking out in funny places, blood covering the whole body, ripped clothes, cracked head open with blood surrounding it in a massive puddle, and the ground below the body would be soaked with all the blood. The horrible images of this dead Bilbo made him want to vomit.</p><p>A gloved hand grabbed his.</p><p>Bofur looked up in the brown eyes of Nori. Nori squeezed his hand reassuringly. Bofur took a deep breath and smiled watery at Nori. Nori would stay with him, he knew. They would figure this out <em>together</em>. They would never forget Bilbo, but at least they still had each other. Bofur squeezed Nori’s hand softly. Together they turned around and ran after the Company. </p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo was only a few meters away from the entrance, still invisible, - he had found that out soon enough when a lost goblin couldn’t see him when he wore the ring on his finger - when the Company and Gandalf ran by, escaping through the exit. Gandalf had come! Oh, how happy Bilbo was with that piece of information. Maybe he could find out what was going on with Bilbo and how he could undo the spell, or whatever it was that woman had done to him. All the Dwarrows seemed to be okay. Some looked a bit bruised here and there, but Bilbo couldn’t spot any serious injuries. Bilbo slowly approached the escaping Dwarrows, making sure to not make any noise. The last two Dwarrows to leave were Bofur and Nori. They looked sadly at the tunnels of the mountain. Bofur looked so sad and broken Bilbo almost wanted to cry at the sight. He saw how Nori took Bofur’s hand in his. Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that look in their eyes! It was love. He had seen it before in the eyes of Bombur when he spoke so fondly of his wife. Bilbo studied the two Dwarrows intently. He inwardly grinned. They sure did make an adorable pair together if that miserable look could be wiped off their faces. Bofur and Nori reluctantly turned away from Bilbo and ran after the others, still holding each other’s hands. </p><p>All of sudden, he heard someone cursing aggressively. He turned around and saw Gollum angrily beating a goblin, the one Bilbo had sneaked around a while ago. Bilbo hadn’t even realized the goblin was so close to him, nor had he heard the Gollum creature sneaking up on said goblin. The creature smashed the head of the goblin with a sharp stone. Bilbo resisted the urge to throw up there and then. </p><p>He looked at his sheathed sword and back at Gollum. Gollum didn’t deserve this life, Bilbo decided. He would be better off dead instead of living from raw bats, fishes, and goblins, and no company.</p><p><em> “Many that live, deserve death. And some that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal in judgment. For even, the very wise cannot see all ends,” </em>Gandalf’s voice echoed through his head.</p><p>Gollum didn’t truly live anymore. He was just an empty shell without any emotions besides fear, hate, and anger. He deserved to live, but Bilbo knew Gollum would never truly live again. No one would be able to fix this creature. He only lived for the ‘Precious’ he apparently lost. And who knew how long this creature already lived? He seemed far too old to be healthy for his kind. Killing Gollum would only set him free from his desire for the ‘Precious’ and he didn’t have to suffer in loneliness and hunger. Bilbo came to the conclusion death was the best outcome for the creature Gollum.</p><p>Bilbo unsheathed his sword. With his sword drawn and the walking stick in his other hand, he quietly approached the oblivious Gollum and with one swift movement, he stabbed Gollum in the back and the goblin through his chest. They were both already dead before Bilbo pulled his sword back.</p><p>Bilbo choked out a sob, unable to process what he just did.</p><p> </p><p>He’d just killed a person.</p><p> </p><p>He had <em>killed </em>a person. </p><p> </p><p>He.had.killed.a.person.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Maha-Yavanna.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo didn’t know if Gandalf would agree with his choice, but he couldn’t really care anymore. He’d done what he thought was right, though that didn’t make him feel any better. He needed to get out of this place. And quick. This place was making him feel sick. Right now, he needed food, sleep, companionship, and a healer.</p><p>Shakily Bilbo sheathed his sword and stumbled back to the entrance of the mountain, tears were still streaming down his filthy cheeks. He escaped and was met with the sun shining on his dirty and bloody hair. The sun was a welcoming change and Bilbo forcefully wiped the tears away. He had to keep up with the Company, he decided. Ignoring his body that screamed at him to stop, he clumsy ran in the direction the Company had run. He could see the Dwarrows and Gandalf running down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain. Bilbo pushed himself to run faster. He did not go through all that had happened the past few hours - had it been hours or days? It was hard to tell in this place - to be left by the Company afterward!</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was fleeing from the mountain like mice from a cat. Running past trees and jumping over rocks, no stopping before they were far enough from the mountain.</p><p>Once the distance was big enough for Gandalf’s liking, he paused and began counting the Dwarrows to make sure everyone was present. It would be an outright tragedy if that wouldn’t be the case. When the Dwarrows realized Gandalf was stopping, they halted their running as well. Dwarrows, when in good shape, could keep running for hours, but it was nice to catch their breath after such an escape from the goblins.  </p><p>“Five, six, seven...Bifur, Bombur...that’s nine...Fíli, Kíli...that’s eleven...and Bofur and Nori, that makes thirteen,” Gandalf said, pleased each Dwarf had made it out of the mountain. Then his pleased expression turned into a concerned one. “Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!” </p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>Thorin knew his relationship with his burglar wasn’t something to be proud of. He hadn’t spoken a single nice word to the fourteenth member of the Company since they’d left the Shire. But just because he wasn’t very nice to the Hobbit didn’t make him, Thorin Oakenshield, a <em> bad guy </em>. When Thorin was among his friends and kin, he would do everything to protect them. They were his people and thus his responsibility. He wouldn’t let a single one of them down. He was loyal, brave, selfless, honorable, and hardworking, but he could also be very suspicious, pigheaded, obstinate, difficult, and quite impatient sometimes, that he could admit. He had heard it more than once from his sister and best friend. Ńonetheless, he would do anything to make sure his subjects were safe and sound.</p><p>Maybe that was the reason he was so cruel towards the burglar. He wasn’t a <em> Dwarf </em> and that made it hard to think of him as an equal or even a member of his Company. It felt like their lucky number, though he didn’t bring them much luck, was an intruder in his group. All the Dwarrows who followed him on this quest were Dwarrrows he knew personally. They were loyal and honorable and had a willing heart.</p><p>The sons of Fundin and Gróin were cousins he had known all his life, they’d fought side by side and had seen all the horribles of life. He also knew the Ri and Ur families to be trustworthy. He knew the Ri family very well because of his One and since the brother of his One was friends with the Ur family he got to know them as well. And Fíli and Kíli were... well, Fíli and Kíli, his sister-sons. </p><p>But the burglar was a whole different story. He didn’t know a single thing about this individual, let alone his race. Yes, he knew Hobbits had big feet, curly hair, practically homebound, and almost completely helpless, but Master Baggins was… <em> different </em>. </p><p>At first, Thorin had thought his burglar would be like every other pathic Halfling they’d passed, weak, homesick, and useless. But he was proven wrong when the Halfling knew his way with his sword, seemed to do fine in the wild, and was almost <em> eager </em> to leave his home to go on a quest like this. And to make the whole matter worse, Bilbo Baggins, fourteenth member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, was friends with <em> tree-shaggers</em>. He had tried to hide his relationship with the Elves from the Company, but Thorin had carefully been watching Bilbo Baggins. It was not hard to notice the burglar had met the Elves before and most likely befriended them.</p><p>All these matters made Thorin very suspicious of Master Baggins. And instead of interacting with the burglar and simply asking for answers, Thorin settled with brooding and insulting the Halfling, hoping the Halfling would slip up one day and spoil his secrets. But the Halfling was careful with his words and deeds, and it angered Thorin. </p><p>The conversation Bofur and Bilbo had had in the cave before they had fallen in the hands of goblins was, to put it lightly, highly unsettling. It twisted in Thorin’s mind, like all of the burglar’s actions. The Halfling was a puzzle Thorin couldn’t seem to solve - too many pieces, and most were lost, and not to mention the fact the big picture was not clear - and he didn’t like it for one bit. The burglar had secrets, he knew. But he had no idea what kind of secrets thus did not know where to seek for answers.</p><p>But when Gandalf told the Company Bilbo wasn’t among them, Thorin didn’t know if he should be happy, angry, or sad by the absence of the burglar. There was a huge chance the smallest member of his Company had slipped away, which he had been planning all along. Thorin wouldn’t be surprised. The Company, he himself in general, hadn’t been particularly welcoming towards Master Baggins. Maybe it was for the best their burglar had taken his chance. They just had to find another burglar. Everything would work out just fine without Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire, and friend to tree-shaggers. Right?</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was with Dori!” Glóin said and everyone looked at the silver-haired Dwarf.</p><p>“Don’t blame me!” Said Dwarf shouted indignantly. </p><p>“Does anyone here know what happened to our Hobbit!?” Gandalf all but yelled, he was starting to become very frustrated with the Dwarrows. First, their reckless behavior got them captured by goblins and now they had lost an important member of the Company. Bebother these Dwarrows!</p><p>“I’ll tell you what happened,” Thorin growled rather unfriendly. “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! He may have signed the contract, but I heard him talking to you last night, Bofur. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.”</p><p>“You are right,” Bofur whispered. “Bilbo is long gone.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Gandalf asked sharply. “Bilbo? Gone? No, I don’t believe he would leave the Company like that. He isn’t that sort of Hobbit.”</p><p>“And how would you know?” Nori snapped. “You have ignored him for most of the journey. I dare to say you know nothing of Bilbo!” </p><p>Gandalf glared at the Dwarf. “Oh, and you do?”</p><p>“In fact, yes, I <em> did </em>!” Nori shouted. “And so did Bofur!”</p><p>“Of co- wait, what? What do you mean with ‘did’?”</p><p>“As if you care,” Nori retorted, but curious and confused glares from the wizard and various Dwarrows made him talk anyway. “Bilbo… He- he, when we escaped from the Great Goblin-” Nori cleared his throat a few times, trying to get rid of the big lump that was forming in his throat. “The group split up as you may remember. Bilbo, he som-somehow ended up in our-” Nori mentioned to himself, Bofur, and Thorin’s sister’s sons. “-group. We were crossing a bridge when… when it happened.” Nori shared a glance with Bofur, who was really pale. He guessed he didn’t look much better. Now came the difficult part. Nori tried to find the right words and failed. The uncomfortable silence lasted for a few more moments and the tension grew.</p><p>“What happened?” The silence was broken by the sweet, innocent Ori. </p><p>“The planks beneath Bilbo gave out,” Bofur answered bitterly.</p><p>“W-what?” Bombur stuttered.</p><p>“Bilbo fell!” Bofur shouted hoarsely at his younger brother, tears streaming down his cheeks. “He’s dead. Bilbo is dead and it’s all our fault.” Bombur stared in shock at Bofur, as did Bifur and the rest of the Company. </p><p>“Bilbo is dead,” Gandalf repeated incredulously. “He can’t be dead. Bilbo can not be dead. He was essential to this quest,” Gandalf whispered the last part. Everyone was quiet, crying the only sound that could be heard. Suddenly Gandalf became sickly pale. “Shit,”</p><p>“What’s wrong Mister Gandalf?” Dori asked the Wizard warily.</p><p>“Elrond is going to kill me,” Gandalf muttered.</p><p>“That is if the twins and Arwen won’t kill you first,” A soft voice called, accompanied by the soft rustle of leaves.</p><p>Gandalf’s head snapped up and grey eyes met green ones. “Bilbo,” Gandalf breathed relieved.</p><p>Bofur and Nori didn’t believe their eyes. There, right before them, stood Bilbo. The Hobbit/Dwarf they thought dead. Bilbo was bruised, exhausted, and covered in blood, sand, and mud. But he was alive. He was <em> alive </em>. Their burglar leaned heavily on a walking stick and stepped out from behind a large tree. </p><p>Gandalf grinned relieved. “Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!”</p><p>Bilbo was about to answer the Wizard when four large bodies collided. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Nori had pulled him into a big embrace with many sniffles, hugging, nonsense babbling, and relieved smiles. Only now they noticed how small and thin Bilbo was. Bombur shook his head disapprovingly. They had to change that when they were safe again. When the small group finally parted they noticed the others looking at them awkwardly. The situation was tense as they waited for someone to come to end this awkward situation.</p><p>Kíli took the honor to do so.</p><p>“Bilbo, we’d given you up!” He said. “How on earth did you survive falling down Goblin Town?!” Fíli stood beside him and nodded, also wanting to know what happened.</p><p>“Well,” Bilbo started, letting out a nervous laugh. “It was quite some adventure. Too many things happened.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was clearly very uncomfortable under the many curious stares of the Dwarrows.</p><p>“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” Bofur exclaimed, trying to distract the curious Dwarrows with their stupid, intactful questions.</p><p>Thorin scowled at him. “It does matter to me! I want to know: Why did you come back?”</p><p>Bilbo sighed deeply. How was he going to explain this to them? “Look,” He began, carefully weighing his words. “I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often miss my friends and all the comforts that belong to a home,” He didn’t mention Bag End itself. It was a nice smial, but there were too many bad memories. Honestly, he was happy he had given it to his cousins. “You don’t have that. A home, I mean. You belong in Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, and it’s taken from you. That’s why I came back. Because I will help you take it back if I can.” </p><p>There was silence as the Dwarrows thought about Bilbo’s little speech. It seemed that most of them finally started to accept their burglar in the group. Even Thorin seemed to be a bit ashamed by his rude behavior towards their burglar.</p><p>Gandalf sent Bilbo a fond smile but frowned when he took a better look at the Hobbit. The looks of Bilbo had changed. A lot. Had the Hobbit always been so small? And those feet, Gandalf was almost sure Hobbits’ feet were tougher and larger than that. And with much more hair upon them. Gandalf’s frown deepened.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of howling. The whole Company turned around and saw Wargs without riders racing down the mountain in their direction. Gandalf groaned. What was it with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and constant danger? Couldn’t they just stay out of danger for a few moments? </p><p>“Out of the frying pan...” Thorin muttered moodily.</p><p>“...and into the fire!” Gandalf finished the sentence. Then he turned to the rest of the Company. “Run! RUN!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Aaand I am back from hell, sweethearts. I’m so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, but school and life, in general, decided to be a bitch so I wasn’t really able to write more. I am so sorry!<br/>Anyway, a few days ago I reread the first few chapters, and I was not happy with them. There were so many grammar mistakes, plot holes, characters acting out of character, etc. So, I am going to rewrite them. But don’t worry, I’ll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!<br/>And thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos/subscribed, you guys are all way too nice! *tears up* I don't deserve you guys.<br/>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though. &lt;3<br/>Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And Into The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seemed like faith wasn't on their side today. After having escaped from the goblins of the Misty Mountains, the Company turned out to be in another dire situation. But this one involved Orcs with an unpleasant surprise for the Durin line.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Company turned their back to the Wargs and Orcs and ran after Gandalf, who was running down the mountain. Bilbo dropped his walking stick, seeing it wouldn’t be of too much use if he was to run. They all ran as fast as they could but the Wargs were faster. They followed them rapidly and were soon catching up with them. The foremost Wargs started their attack when they were close enough. One of them leaped at Bilbo, who gave a shrill cry and ducked behind a rock. The Warg’s jaws snapped in tin air over his head. Only missed by a quarter of an inch. The Warg landed in front of Bilbo, shaking his hair in annoyance. It gave Bilbo an angry growl and charged at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him. With one powerful swing of his sword, he beheaded the Warg that was about to kill him. The Warg fell, dead, and its head rolled a few feet further. Bilbo wanted to throw up when blood splatters from the Warg painted the top of his feet in the unnatural-color of the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More Wargs caught up with the fleeing Company and they launched themselves on the exhausted Dwarrows with fierce growls and angry roars. Unfortunately for them, Dwarrows were known for their stubbornness and power and soon the Wargs lay dead or gravely injured on the ground. The Company continued on and reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They were trapped, Bilbo thought sourly and suddenly very scared. There was no way off the outcropping beside a great fall down the mountain or a suicidal step towards the incoming Wargs and Orcs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up into the trees,” Gandalf yelled. “All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!” They all started to climb the trees surrounding them. Bifur quickly threw an ax at a Warg that came too close for his liking while his eldest cousin jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch to haul himself up. Bifur used Dwalin’s head as a stepping stone to get in the tree and follow Bofur to the top. Bombur began to climb the same tree, Bilbo wanted to follow him. But Bombur wasn’t a very good climber, it seemed. His weight and size made it difficult to climb the tree fast. He was still on the first branch when the Wargs and their Riders reached the Company. Bilbo was the only one still with both his feet on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are coming!” Thorin called from one of the trees. One of the Orcs saw Bilbo on the ground, unable to climb the tree with Bombur still on the first branch, and steered his Warg towards him. The ax in his hand swung around and almost struck Bilbo in the chest, hadn’t he ducked behind another tree. Instead, the ax hit the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo!” Someone called from above. He looked up and realized he stood under the tree Dwalin, Dori, and Ori were in. Dori climbed a bit down and grabbed him by his bag and hauled him up into the tree. He released Bilbo when they had reached the second branch. Bilbo nodded at him - if a bit hesitatingly - gratefully and climbed further up in the tree. Dori immediately climbed back to Ori, who looked quite pale and very scared. Bilbo looked down and saw the Wargs circling around them, snapping and roaring at their prey, high in the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree beside him held Balin, Nori, Thorin, and Gandalf on the top. Bilbo saw Gandalf doing…  something. He didn’t even want to know what Gandalf was doing. Probably something bad, knowing the wizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angry Wargs ceased their growling when a white Warg approached. It was the White Warg with a large Orc on his back. Bilbo stared at the Orc. He seemed important but Bilbo couldn’t put a finger on who it was. Thorin, however, could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped shocked, paling. “No,” He mumbled quietly, he sounded as if he had seen a ghost. “It can’t be…” Then his expression turned into a mask of hate and agonizing pain. “Azog,” He growled low in the back of his throat. Bilbo almost couldn’t make out his words, but he was sure he heard the name Azog correctly. And if his brain served him well, Azog was the one who was out on killing the Durin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The White Warg growled impatiently. The Orc, Azog, stroked its head and said something in Black Language. “Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you smell it? The scent of fear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) The Orc shouted, an evil grin on his face. “Ganziligi unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Trainob.” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain</span>
  </em>
  <span>) It didn’t take Bilbo a long time to translate what the Orc had said. Uncle Elrond had made sure he was fluent in almost every language of Middle Earth. Bilbo had despised the lessons in Black Speech, but now, he was glad he could understand Azog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can not be!” Thorin repeated, this time with more force. He hadn't understood what the Pale Orc had said, but he didn't care at the moment. He just couldn't keep his eyes from the piece of shit before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khozdayil,” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwarf-scum</span>
  </em>
  <span>) The Pale Orc growled, before switching to Westron, but with a strong accent that made it difficult to understand. “I hop’ ye havn’t fogott’n mah oath! Ther’re only fo’r Durins left, so why dn't we reduce tha numbe’ to on’? After I’ve killah ye and yer petty, lil’ siste’-sons, the only livin’ Durin’ll be the’r mothah. But she shan’t have to grieve yer deaths. She’ll join ye soon enough!” He let out a malicious laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin looked struck with pain and grief. So, it was true after all. His father has passed to the Halls of Mandos, and now Azog was after him and his family. But he couldn’t just let that happen! He had to end this somehow. And the sooner the better. Yes, he should end Azog’s wraith here and now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azog just grinned evilly and turned to his Wargs and Riders. “Kod, Toragid biriz.” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>That one is mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Then he raised his voice and pointed to the Company. “Wororida!” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill the others!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) He commanded. Bilbo felt his blood freeze. This was going downward really quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his command, the Wargs leaped forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, and the Dwarrows struggled to hold on. Fíli fell back because of all the shaking and as he fell back, the tree came forward. It smashed him on the chest and he made an involuntary squeak sound. He loosened his grip on the tree and would have fallen to his death hadn’t his brother grabbed him by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, brother,” Kíli told him with a grim expression. “‘m not ready to be Uncle’s heir yet,” With a grunt, he pulled his brother back on the shaking tree. But they couldn’t stay there for long when the trees got uprooted and started leaning over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sho gad adol!” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Drink their blood!</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>)</em> Azog shouted amused at the Wargs and Riders. They got more aggressive and trees started to tip even faster than before. Soon all the Dwarrows and Gandalf were jumping from tree to tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, all the Dwarrows and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. The tree was apparently stronger than others as it didn’t start to fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azog laughed at them, they were trapped and it wouldn’t take long before he had his hands on the Line of Durin. He would slay them till the last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf!” Bilbo yelled from the branch beneath Gandalf’s. “What are we going to do now!? We are trapped!” The last part brought tears in his eyes and a few even escaped and fell down his cheeks. Luckily for him, no one saw them. Gandalf looked around in desperation. When he spied a pinecone near him, a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed it and held it against the power source of his staff. The pinecone set on fire and Gandalf threw it down amid the Wargs. They jumped away in fear from the pinecone. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. This wasn’t going according to the plan. He had intended to make it a quick mission. Kill the Dwarrows - except the Durins - and wizard, and then he would enjoy killing those puny Durin descendants. Somehow, this small group still escaped his Wargs and Riders. They even defended themselves with pinecones! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinecones</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It was pissing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf quickly lighted two more pinecones. One he threw down to Fíli, who sat beside Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only warning the Prince got before a flaming pinecone almost hit his shoulder. He managed to catch it and Bilbo held his own pinecone against it, causing the flames to spread to his too. Soon, everyone was throwing flaming pinecones at the Wargs. All the area around the tree got set on fire. This caused the Wargs to retreat a distance. Bilbo, having won championships from Conker and Knives Throwing at the Tooks Festives, managed to hit a few Wargs. His hopes got up when more Wargs galloped away with alighted fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azog roared in frustration and anger. The Company cheered. Their cheers turned into screams and cries of fear as the roots of their tree started to give away. The tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff. But to Bilbo’s relief, the big tree came to a rest sticking straight away from the edge of the cliff. Bilbo couldn’t help but look down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the ground far, far below. If one would fall down, they wouldn’t survive the fall, that was sure as hell. He tried to get a better hold on the branch, fearing falling down. Hobbits - or Dwarrows, whatever he was - weren’t meant on great heights like this. He belonged in cave- smials, and places surrounded by rock- flowers! A few meters to his left he saw Ori struggling to stay on the tree. Bilbo screamed when the young scribe lost his grip on the tree and fell. But Ori managed to grab on to his eldest brother’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aahhh!” Ori screamed in fear, desperately tightening his grip on Dori’s leg. Dori cursed when he slowly began to lose his grip too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Gandalf!” Dori sent the Wizard a desperate look. The next thing Bilbo knew was that Dori lost his grip as well and started to fall. Suddenly they stopped falling. Gandalf had swung his staff down at the two falling Dwarrows and Dori was clinging to it like it was life itself, which it probably was. “Hold on, Ori!” He ordered his little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azog growled happily at the sight of the Dwarrows almost falling to their death, his frustration almost forgotten. There was nothing that could save them anymore. Nothing that would let them escape from him. He would kill them all! Till the last one! Not one would be spared. Not even the horrible sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield. He grinned evilly at the thought. Then his eyes caught another being on the tree. He hadn’t noticed the small creature before and honestly, he was confused by it. It didn’t look like any race he’d seen. It most resembled a Dwarf. But maybe it was a creature of two races. A Man and a Dwarf, perhaps. Azog wondered what the small being was doing here. It had to be one of the whelps of these stupid Dwarrows, seeing how they even brought the young princes with them. He would make the little one’s death very painful. To anger the Dwarrows, he decided evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware of the horrible thoughts of his enemy, Thorin was clinging to the big tree. He stared at the Pale Orc in hate and anger. This Orc was threatening his family and friends. This was the Orc that had killed his grandfather, most likely his father too, and led the Orcs that killed his brother and thousands of his people. He hated this Orc with every inch of his body. The Orc had ruined the life of his people and himself! He would pay for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin pulled himself up, drew his sword, and gripped the handle of his oaken shield with his other hand. He walked down the leaning trunk, his footsteps heavy as he walked past his comrades. Bilbo and the others, all hanging from the tree, looked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, no!” Kíli begged weakly, tears of fright stinging in the youngest Durin’s eyes. His brother repeated Kíli’s words, but with more force. Thorin ignored them, his eyes set on his long-forgotten enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Thorin! No!” Dwalin tried to follow his shield brother, but he couldn’t. The others too protested loudly when they saw their king heading in the Pale Orc’s direction. But Thorin paid them no mind. His attention was completely focused on Azog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Thorin finally stepped on the ground, he changed his pace to a fast jog. He ran through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog challengingly spread his arms wide, a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled, his sword up and the oaken branch shield held in front of him. He let out a fierce battle cry as he came closer to the Orc. Azog crouched and roared as his White Warg jumped into action and leaped at Thorin. Thorin tried to swing his sword but something collided with his chest making him smash to the ground. Thorin felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned. The White Warg’s forepaw had hit Thorin in the chest. The other Dwarrows in the tree looked on in shock, some trying to get up to help their king, others trying desperately not to fall from the tree - under whom Dori and Ori, with Dori struggling to hold on Gandalf’s staff - and a few were dumbfounded watching how the scene unfolded in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was not enough to keep the exiled royal down. He staggered to his feet, panting like a dog, and tried to find his stance. Azog and his beast wheeled around, ready to attack Thorin again. He steered his Warg towards Thorin and before the Dwarf could react, he swung his mace again. The mace smashed Thorin forcefully in the face. With a shout of pain, Thorin was brutally flung in the air by the impact of the smash and he hit the ground with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Azog roared in excitement. Finally, he had that stupid son of Thrain. There was no way he could escape now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dwarrows on the tree were going berserk. All tried to find their balance to get to their king, but they simply couldn’t. They were trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo!” Balin cried. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. Bilbo himself wasn’t doing much better. All this excitement was way too much for him to handle. And Thorin might not like him that much, but that didn’t mean Bilbo wanted the king dead! He had to help him, Thorin was so important. The Dwarrows needed him. Bilbo was hurt and scared, of course, he was, but he couldn’t let the king down now, could he? He had to try at least. And it wasn’t like many people would mourn about him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully Bilbo swung his legs on the tree. The action caused much pain, but he had to keep going. He slowly managed to stand up on the tree. Completely focused on getting from the tree to the ground to Thorin, and not to the ground far below him, he was unaware of the White Warg biting Thorin, who yelled in pain. He also didn’t notice Nori and the Ur family shouting at him to come back. However, he did notice Dwalin yelling for Thorin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see the White Warg’s jaws clamped around Thorin, who was trying to hit the Warg with his sword. He immediately tried to be faster and focused his eyes now on the king instead of the tree, which almost caused him to fall a few times. He saw how the White Warg threw Thorin several feet away after the Dwarf had hit the beast in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin landed heavily onto a flat area nearby a rock. His sword fell out of his hand and he was almost unconscious. He tiredly tried to reach out for his sword, but he was too tired. He could only lay there and stare, trying to stay conscious as Azog would kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo heard the heartbroken sobs from the king’s nephews and he made his last two steps on the tree. He jumped the last few meters and he drew his blue-glowing sword. The burning ground hurt his weakened feet but he kept going. The adrenaline had dulled most of the pain anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biriz torag khobdudol.” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring me the Dwarf’s head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Azog commanded the Orc on his right, he pointed to the limp body of the great Thorin Oakenshield. The Orc smirked and nodded. The Orc had a sharp, curved blade in his knobby hands and he had a smile that proved him happy to kill the Dwarf before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akh, akhoth! Pushdug Oakenshield-glob búbhosh skai,” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes, yes, Sir! </span>
    <span>Filthy great Oakenshield-fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>) The Orc snorted to himself while he dismounted his Warg and walked to the Dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo ran, without thinking about the consequences, to the Orc and Thorin. When he saw the Orc placing his sword against Thorin’s neck before raising his sword, Bilbo pressed himself to run a little faster. When the Orc was about to behead the king, Bilbo threw himself at the Orc and knocked him over. He raised his own blade and stabbed the sword several times in the chest, not believing the Orc would die from one stab wound. When he was certain the Orc was dead, he raised and stood unstably on his feet before the now unconscious Dwarf. He held his sword high and tried to look as brave and fearless as he could. He was rather sure he completely failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t come near him e-ever again!” He stuttered to the Pale Orc. His voice had betrayed him again, as he heard his voice coming out like a scared mouse squeaking in fear for a cat. The Pale Orc was watching him in anger. He growled and roared. Then he stopped his tirade and studied Bilbo intently. Realization crossed his face. It was clear now that the being was a mix of two races.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Az baalak! Barash baalak!“ (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill the half-breed! Crush the half-breed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Azog growled and smiled in hatred at the small being before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akhoth!” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Sir!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) The Orcs answered and a few of the Wargs with Riders approached the Company’s burglar, others started to make their way to Thorin who was still lying unmovingly on the ground. Bilbo took a few steps backward in Thorin’s direction while he kept looking around at the Wargs and Riders surrounding them. There was no way out. He was going to die here, he thought fearfully. He didn’t want to die! If he was completely honest, he wanted to lay down next to Thorin and curl up in his side. He wanted to feel loving arms around him, to actually feel loved again. Perhaps Thorin wouldn’t be his first choice, but Bofur, Nori, Bombur, and Bifur weren’t anywhere near. But he resisted the thought and focused on his enemies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Riders was bolt enough and he jumped into action. He steered his Warg to Bilbo and swung his blade at him. Bilbo deflected the blow with difficulty but when the two swords collided, a sharp pain rushed to his chest again. He really had to do something about those broken ribs. Well, if he survived this, of course. And the chances were very dim if he was being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KHAYAMU!” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>To victory!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s head whipped around to the source of the sound and he saw Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, and Dwalin running to the Wargs surrounding him and Thorin. They had managed to get off the tree just in time. They plowed into the Wargs from the side and started fighting them. Adrenaline was pumping fast through his body and Bilbo stared at his sword. He was going to help them kill these ugly creatures. With a battle cry, he leaped forward and swung his sword at the White Warg before him. It hit the Warg’s nose and, to Bilbo’s satisfaction, a trail of blood started to make its way down the beast’s muzzle. The White Warg roared angrily and hit Bilbo with his head in the chest. A hot pain exploded in his chest and Bilbo saw stars for a moment. He felt himself flying through the air and landing on the stone ground. Black spots filled his vision. The spots danced with the stars and Bilbo felt a huge headache upcoming. Carefully he tried to sit up. He tried to blink the spots and stars away and vaguely saw Azog and his Warg approaching him. Azog had a murderous look and Bilbo tried to crawl away but he bumped against Thorin’s still body. He was trapped. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Azog could do anything, a cacophony of screeches and the gusty flapping of giant wings filled the area. A huge - and Bilbo meant HUGE - bird grabbed Thorin gently with its talons and flew away, leaving Bilbo with the Orc. Bilbo crawled a few meters towards the place Thorin had been a few moments ago and took the sword and oaken branch that lay there. Azog sent him a murderous grin and was about to strike Bilbo with his mace when another huge bird snatched Bilbo from the ground. All of a sudden, it threw Bilbo away. Bilbo screamed as he fell towards the ground. Then he felt something underneath him, it had halted his fall. Bilbo saw it was one of the birds. He looked around and immediately recognized the birds as Eagles. All the Eagles had at least one Dwarf on its back. He saw Bofur and Nori sitting together on one Eagle. He grinned lightly but the action brought him an intense pain in the chest. He slowly lay down on the back of the Eagle and relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a second later he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Friendships Are Forged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Company has escaped Azog with the help of Eagles, they arrive at the Carrock. And unsurprisingly, things aren't going as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli had the luck to be on the same Eagle. They settled between the bird’s wings and clung tightly to the dark brown feathers. It had been a close call for the two young Dwarrows, but they’d made it out of the short battle fairly unscratched. The goblins had been horrible but sort of bearable once Gandalf came, Azog was… traumatic. Traumatic on a whole new level. This Orc was the one who was out to hunt down their entire line, including them. The thought terrified both princes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eagles soared through the sky over beautiful landscapes. Their anxiety was forgotten as they looked in awe at the colors and vegetation. Even though the sun wasn’t completely up yet, it still looked beautiful. It wasn’t as beautiful as stone, jewels, or rocks, but it still looked… well, nice and peaceful. The air rushed over them and Fíli shut his eyes, enjoying the peace while it still lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli, do you know where Thorin is?” Kíli asked after a while, startling his elder brother out of his doze. Fíli answered with a simple ‘no’ and soon they were anxiously scanning the Eagles for their uncle. It was Fíli who spotted the dark-haired Dwarven King,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin!” He yelled at his uncle, concern lacing his voice. His uncle was lying unconscious in one of the Eagles’ talons. Fíli gritted his teeth. This wasn’t good. This was not good at all! But there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn’t get to Thorin while they were still soaring through the air. “Ibzag,” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse it)</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growled heatedly and a string of other curses followed. A hand on his shoulder made him halt in his tirade and he turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” Kíli said reassuringly, but his eyes spoke otherwise. They were full of concern and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli blinked. Dammit, he should be the one comforting his younger brother, not the other way around. Instead, he snorted. “Yeah, he is way too stupid to die now. Amad would bring him back from hell to lecture him and thereafter kill him again for not babysitting us well enough.” To Fíli’s relief, a small smile appeared on the younger’s face. He didn't like it when Kíli looked sad. His baby brother was supposed to be happy and care-free and being his big brother, it was upon him to make sure that that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo,” Fíli heard Bofur mutter. He looked up. The Dwarf was on an Eagle above them and he was looking at something besides the Durin brothers' Eagle. The brothers followed Bofur's gaze and saw another huge Eagle. On its back was their Hobbit. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconscious </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s just exhausted and is sleeping?” Fíli’s younger brother suggested. But it sounded more like Kíli was trying to convince himself than Fíli. </span>
</p><p><span>“Maybe,” Fíli replied, uncertain. He’d seen their burglar running towards his uncle during their small inconvenience with Azog, and he had been limping quite a bit. Bilbo was exhausted. Of course, he was, they all were. But Fíli was sure it wasn’t just exhaustion that left the burglar in this state. He wasn’t </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> stupid. The Hobbit was injured, Fíli knew he was. And now he thought of it, no one knew what had happened to Bilbo in the period of time they had escaped the Misty Mountains from the goblins. Even though he was concerned for the Hobbit, his attention kept returning to his uncle, who looked so vulnerable in the Eagle's talons. He had never seen his uncle like this before. Thorin was brave, strong, and a truthful king, but now he looked weak, vulnerable, and almost dead. It wasn't like his uncle at all and i</span>t scared Fíli no end.</p><p>
  <span>When the Eagles approached a massive rock structure, the Eagles started to slow down. The rock was shaped like a bear. This was the Carrock, Fíli remembered. For once in his life, he remembered something from Balin’s geography lessons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eagle carrying Thorin deposited him on the flat area of the gigantic rock. Immediately after the drop of the Dwarven King, it took off again. Gandalf slid off the neck of his Eagle only a second later. He quickly thanked the Eagle and ran towards the unconscious Thorin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin! Thorin!” He called the Dwarf’s name several times, but no response came. He kneeled beside the Dwarf and searched for his wounds. The moment he found them, he placed his staff on the wounds and began to murmur in a foreign language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the Eagles perched on the Carrock and let their passengers climb from their back or claws. The Company all dragged themselves tiredly to their king and the Wizard. Bilbo’s Eagle, a young one, was the last to land on the Carrock. His passenger was still unconscious. Unsure of what to do, it stood there waiting for the situation to solve itself. An older Eagle, who was still circling above the rock, decided to help and grabbed the small figure with his talons from the back of the young Eagle. The young Eagle flew quickly away, relieved to be freed from his burden. The older one placed the figure on the ground and he followed the younger one to join their flok. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo began to come by. The dark left his vision and he was slowly waking up. Still incredibly sore and exhausted he tried to stand up. He succeeded only half. He didn’t get further than sitting up straight. To his relief, he felt his bag still secured to his back and the oaken branch and sword lied beside him, and somehow his walking stick had survived all the violence. One of the Eagles must have picked it up and Bilbo was glad for that. It would be of great help in his mission to stand up on both feet. He took the walking stick and used it to get to his feet. It was a painful process, but in the end, he succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily he looked at his surroundings. He was on a large rock. Yes, and Eagles had brought him here. He remembered now. They had been fleeing from Azog and his subjects and they had climbed trees. Oh yes, that hadn’t been fun at all. He also remembered jumping on an Orc and killing it, a half-dead Thorin lying behind him. And then the Eagles had come and saved them. He must have passed out because he didn’t remember more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout of joy drew his attention elsewhere. He turned to the sound and saw all the Dwarrows, plus Gandalf, standing around Thorin who was gasping for air. Ah, Thorin had been injured. A sharp pain shot through his body. “Shoot,” He mumbled. He had been injured too, he remembered. The storm, the cage, falling, the Goblins, falling again, a scary creature, out of Goblin Town again and then Azog. Yes, he knew it all again. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Thorin’s rasping voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Halfling?” Thorin growled weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wizard made a reassuring hand motion. “Oh, Bilbo? He’s all right. Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe.” He pointed to Bilbo. Most Dwarrows turned to Bilbo, who was indeed standing there, not quite stable, mind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very concerned Dori and Kíli helped Thorin up. However, once he was up, he shrugged their hands and arms away, trying to stand on his own. He was still a bit wobbly but he remained on his feet. He fixed his eyes on Bilbo. With a blank expression, he approached Bilbo, who was still standing on the place where the Eagles had dropped him. Honestly, Bilbo was a bit afraid of Thorin’s reaction. He had tried to save him, not that it turned out very well. At least he had saved Thorin, but he doubted Thorin would appreciate his help. He hadn’t had any respect for the Hobbit before Goblin Town and Azog so why should he respect him now? He was a burden. He was weak. He didn’t belong here! But dang it! He wanted to, he tried to! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Thorin barked. Yep, Thorin was angry. Maybe he would send him away? Bilbo really didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo flinched and bowed his head. Thorin was right. What was he thinking!? He kind of acted in an impulse, he hadn’t thought it through!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to save you. Emphasizing trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nearly got yourself killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that was quite scary. But who cares? It wasn’t like anyone would care, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I not say that you would be a burden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, and you were right. Bilbo bit the inside of his lip to keep it from quivering like a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you would not survive in the wild,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit he’d done a poor job at that. Witches, Trolls, Wargs and Orcs, oh, and Goblins and other nasty creatures in dark caves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you had no place amongst us?” Thorin ranted, the scowl still didn’t leave the Dwarf’s face. And Bilbo had to agree with all those statements. He hated to admit it, but Thorin was actually right. Why had he ever signed that cursed contract again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who was very worried and very frightened of this awful situation. Thorin’s next words came unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? was all Bilbo could think of that moment. Had Thorin just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders by Thorin and pulled in an embrace. Unknown to the Dwarf, he was pressing against his injured ribs. Bilbo swallowed a scream that almost escaped his throat. Instead, he tried to relax in Thorin’s embrace. If he could ignore the pain in his chest, it was actually very nice. He closed his eyes and let himself actually enjoy the hug. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. He vaguely heard the other Dwarrows cheer loudly but he chose to ignore it. Slowly and carefully he hugged the Dwarf lightly back, the walking stick falling carelessly on the ground with a loud clatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t know how long they stood like that. But he was enjoying every bit of this precious moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time Thorin pulled back. He took both of Bilbo’s arms and looked Bilbo deeply in the eye. “I am sorry I doubted you.” He said. Bilbo could tell he was sincerely sorry for his actions and behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t want the Dwarf to feel bad en he knew that the Dwarf hadn’t really been wrong, so he was fast to reassure Thorin. “No, I would have doubted me too,” He told him. And he meant the words. He wasn’t a special Hobbit. Or Dwarf. Or whatever he might be. “I’m not a hero or a warrior, but I will try to help you the best I can! I hope I made that clear with my actions.” Everyone chuckled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin didn’t. His attention was completely on something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…” Thorin mumbled as he stared at something beyond Bilbo. He let go of Bilbo and strode forward. The other Dwarrows quickly followed their leader and gasped in amazement when they saw what Thorin was referring to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo said quietly. He hadn’t moved a muscle since the hug, besides turning his head around, and he didn’t try to either. His walking stick lay on the ground, out of his reach. He knew it would cause him a lot of pain if he would pick it up. So he let be. And it wasn’t like the few meters forward would change much. He could still see on the horizon the outline of a single, solitary mountain. And it was still far, far away. That must be the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erebor,” Gandalf confirmed, heavily leaning on his staff. “The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our home,” Thorin added, pride lacing his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bird cheeped and flew by. It flew in the direction of the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A raven!” Óin cried enthusiastically. “The birds are returning to the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked at the bird and stifled his laughter when he noticed it wasn’t a raven but a thrush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” Gandalf corrected the old Dwarf with a smug grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin chose to ignore the smug tone of the Wizard. “But we’ll take it as a sign a good omen,” He looked lovingly at the Dwarf beside him - Dori - and grabbed said Dwarf’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us,” Kíli chirped from somewhere in the group. Bilbo found that hard to believe. There was still a long way to go before they would finally reach the mountain. But he didn’t feel like ruining the peaceful and hopeful atmosphere. Besides, he could enjoy the upcoming sun right now! And it looked utterly gorgeous. Not that he could enjoy it for long. The pain in his chest became too much now. Even without moving it was too much, he could feel the raw pain that consumed his mind. Now that the adrenaline had worn off and he wasn’t secure in the King’s arms, dark spots started to appear again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofur?” He whispered frightfully. His body was shaking and his breathing had become ragged. When he didn’t hear anything besides the ringing in his ears, he quietly called for the Dwarf again. “Bofur?” His vision was more black than actually seeing now. The darkness pulling him into unconsciousness was inevitable. He began to sway, but his legs couldn’t hold his weight any longer and he felt himself falling. Before he could hit the ground he felt a pair of arms catching him. That was the last thing he registered before he fell into a deep unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Which Apologies Are Made And Secrets Are Spilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo is in dire need of medical attention, Nori makes a confession, and Thorin officially apologizes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bofur enjoyed the view immensely. In the Blue Mountains, he was already satisfied with the sight of shining gems and dark rocks that filled his view when he was mining. The sight that belonged to his Craft - mining - was something he would always enjoy. But this was different. It was nothing like the mines in which he spent hours upon hours. This was something on a completely different level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rising sun, the sky painted in a lilac-colored blue, and there, on the horizon, was the Lonely Mountain. The mountain miles and miles away in its majestic glory. Their home. The memories returned like a thunderclap. Memories from his childhood, his family and friends, and how it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Smaug came to ruin it all within a few short yet long hours. Even though he hadn’t been older than a few decades, the event had been burned in his brain. He hadn’t noticed a tear had trailed down his cheek until a hand gently wiped it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Nori whispered. He sent Bofur a small smile, but Bofur noticed the watery eyes. Nori had spent most of his childhood in the Lonely Mountain as well, so he wasn’t the only one who was pestered by memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are almost there, you know? It makes our goal a bit more… achievable,” He hesitated. “And it brings back some memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy or sad memories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Then a lopsided grin slid on his face. “But we will make new memories there, happy ones. And this time with our beloved burglar. Right, Bilbo?” He turned to where Bilbo stood. Bilbo didn’t answer. He seemed to be deep in thought, oblivious to the world around him. Bofur frowned. He didn’t look so well. He didn’t look so well at all. He was awfully pale, sweating, and trembling like a leaf in the autumn wind. He was staring at something far, far away, not visible to the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofur?” Bilbo suddenly whispered, barely audible. His voice sounded desperate, scared even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo? What’s wrong?” Bofur was rooted to the ground. He wanted to run to Bilbo, but he was frozen on spot, unable to move, only able to see his friend suffering right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo called his name again, this time a bit more urgent but just as desperate and quiet. His face was contorted in a pained expression now. Once again, Bofur couldn’t seem to set a single step in the burglar’s direction. Fortunately, Nori didn’t seem as shocked as he was. He closed the distance between himself and Bilbo within a few great strides. He was just in time to catch Bilbo before his eyes rolled upwards until nothing but whites were visible and he started to collapse. When Nori looked at the figure in his hold again, he noticed that Bilbo’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Shit, this was not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ÓIN!” Nori roared at the healer who was still staring longingly at the mountain. He and the rest of the Company seemed to be oblivious to what was happening behind them. He called the healer again, this time so much louder than his former call. Much to Nori’s relief, the healer was shocked out of his daze and immediately rushed towards him. Nori carefully lowered Bilbo to the ground and the healer crouched down beside him, starting to unbutton Bilbo’s button-up henley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the peaceful, hopeful trance was broken. Suddenly everyone was talking panicky and the mountain was long forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick, get me my bag!” Óin commanded Bifur, who nodded and set off to get the healer his bag. Óin tried to get Bilbo’s bag off next, but of course, it was pointless. The healer cursed. Nothing worked, the bag seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Bilbo, so he decided to cut the straps off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it didn’t matter how much pressure he put on it with his knife, it wouldn’t budge. Another groan of frustration slipped his mouth and he irritatedly turned to the Wizard, who was standing behind him with a concerned expression on his face. “You, Wizard, help me get this thing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wizard stepped forward and quickly examined the bag. He huffed. “Ah, just like I suspected. This Hobbit has gotten himself an Elven bag, somehow. These bags aren’t something you find on a common market, you know? Elves exclusively design these for themselves and important Elf friends. Hm, Hobbits never cease to amaze me. I have an idea there is a story behind this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I am not asking you that. I asked you if you could get this off!” Óin snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf made a placid hand gesture and focused on the bag. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leithian, mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He spoke solemnly and, to the Dwarrows’ great surprise, the bag slipped from the burglar’s shoulders. Their gaze returned to Gandalf, who was grinning proudly. “Just a few simple words are enough to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Óin interrupted him again, starting to get grumpy with the Wizard’s antics. “I am trying to concentrate here.” He finally got Bilbo out of his henley and a bruised and bloody torso was revealed. A few of the younger Dwarrows gasped at the sight and others just stared at their unconscious burglar in surprise or worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the blood hadn’t drenched his bottom-up henley was a mystery for Óin. It must have been made of a special fabric, he concluded. He motioned Bifur to hand him his bag, and he began to dig in the bag for bandages and ointments. Meanwhile, Thorin began handing out tasks. Both because his men were distracting Óin and because they needed to set up a camp before it was dark, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofur, get Óin some bowls with water, both hot and cold. Also, see if you can find any rags and clean them thoroughly. Glóin, you set up a fire and make sure we have enough wood for the night. Ori and Kíli, go hunting but don’t stay away for too long. Dwalin, take Nori and Fíli with you and scout the area. I am not sure if there are any inhabitants, but if there are, make sure to stay out of their way. Don’t let them know we are here. We don’t need any more problems. Bombur, try to cook something with the food that is available-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Thorin gave everyone a chore, Balin and Dori watched him. Both having a proud smile on their faces. This was who Thorin truly was. A leader, someone they could follow and trust. This was the king they knew he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and when you’re done with your work, you assist Glóin in setting up a camp.” Thorin finished with an encouraging clap of his hands and not a second later and everyone was busy with their chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Thorin was certain everyone had something to do, he turned back to Óin and Bifur. Óin was gently prodding at Bilbo’s skin with a thoughtful expression on his face. He quietly conversed with Bifur, who was washing dried blood off Bilbo's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Thorin asked, his tone serious and urgent. “How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin grumbled something incoherently before turning to his King. “Even though I haven’t finished the check-up yet, I am afraid he’s hiding various injuries on that little body of his,” At Thorin’s grim face he quickly elaborated. “However, I don’t believe this is a life-threatening situation. But I haven’t even made a diagnosis yet, so he might as well be worse than I first suspected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded in agreement. Fair enough, he had suspected an answer like this. He worried his lower lip. “And the Wizard? Can’t he do something about this? He’s a Wizard. Perhaps he can use his power of wizardry to put some healing spell on Master Baggins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin shook his head. “No, he already told me he was not able to heal Master Baggins in any way. Said he was too tired and had already taken the risk to use magic on you to bring you back from the brink of death. If he was to try to use more magic now, he would probably mess up the spell and that could cause even greater problems than the problems we have now, and we certainly can’t use any more problems right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin hummed in agreement. “And what injuries have you already found, Óin? Oh, and before I forget to ask you, how long do you think we have to stay on this godforsaken rock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin halted his examination and turned to Bifur, the two seemed to have a silent conversation. After some awkward seconds, Óin responded. “I’d say we have to stay at this location for three, maybe four, days. I expect him to be stable then, though I suggest someone carries him for the first few days after that. Even though he might be stable, he won’t be able to do a lot, nor will I let him.” Óin sent him a look as if daring Thorin to disagree, but Thorin wisely held his mouth and nodded obediently. Even though he was their future king, arguing with a healer was pointless. “His body will still be vulnerable and weak and will have a lot of healing to do. He isn’t heavy, so he won’t slow us down by much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin thanked Óin and strode to Dori, who was conversing with Bofur while washing and repairing clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-right. That’s disturbing if I’m being honest. What are you planning on doing once he finds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dori!” Thorin called when he was within earshot, cutting his One off and ignoring the caught look on their faces. “Can you help me with something?” They recovered quickly from their shock and Dori sent Thorin an easy-going smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love. Just give me a moment.” He leaned over to Bofur and whispered something in his ear, earning him a grateful smile. Then he hauled himself up and linked his arm through Thorin’s in played innocence. “Where to go, my King?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin rolled his eyes at his One’s antics. “I remember a time you were too shy to even look me in the eyes and instead kept bowing for me whenever I was near you.” He started to lead Dori further away from the Carrock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori snorted. “I never did such a thing, Thory! You were the one that was a stammering, blushing mess. I, on the other hand, had everything under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept bickering and teasing until they found a creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” The silver-haired Dwarf questioned while he wiped some dried blood from Thorin’s cheek with a light brown handkerchief. They were sitting on the wet boulders beside the creek. “What is your next step?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Thorin asked his One bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori smirked. “You know what I mean, love. What will you be doing now? You can’t expect the fella to forgive you after that lame apology and a simple hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp, there went his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not planning on doing that, Dores!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori lifted an eyebrow. “Of course not, love, how did I even dare to imagine that?” He deadpanned. “Anyway, you need to make it up to him. He’s our official burglar and a Savior of the Uzbad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin tiredly dragged a hand across his face, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Dores. You make it sound so easy.” A quirked eyebrow made him elaborate. “Master Baggins is… different. Yes, I think that describes him quite well. He looks weak and soft, but he knows his way with a sword. He is a Hobbit, a fussy homebound race, yet, master Baggins never spoke of his home or shows any signs of homesickness. And this is a dangerous quest, but our burglar doesn’t seem to regret his decision to join us. He’s an enigma. I don’t know what I have to give to him, or what I have to say, to make him forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin had his head lowered but Dori could spot a frown and pursed lips. He stared at Thorin with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was obvious Thorin was very sorry for his previous behavior towards the burglar but was also frustrated by not knowing how to fix his mistakes. Dori let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I think you are right in that aspect. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> different, but I don’t think he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. Maybe you should just talk to him. Sort things out and such. I’m sure there are a lot of things you don’t know about our burglar. Ask him some questions, show him you don’t hate him,” After a few seconds of silence he added with a mischievous grin on his face, “His answers might surprise you, Thory.” He pecked Thorin’s cheek lightly, slid off the boulder, and marched away. Thorin was left behind with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was his One trying to imply? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around midnight, Bilbo finally woke up. He groaned while he rolled his painfully, pounding head to his left. “W-what time is it?” He mumbled weakly, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone chuckled. “It's been a few hours since dinner, Bilbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s eyes were immediately open as he recognized the voice and he shot up. The pain that followed had him moaning mournfully and he folded his arms around his chest but that only made him hiss again when the pain multiplied. His eyes - which he had closed again when the pain became too much - opened and found the warm brown eyes of Bofur. He smiled weakly. “I-I missed dinner?” He managed to bring out, breathing heavily. He wasn’t hungry, not really. But the fact that he had been asleep for most of the day was shocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, that would be your first concern,” Nori snorted from behind Bofur. Bofur rolled his eyes and jabbed Nori in the side, making him double over in pain. Bofur redirected his attention to Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how are you feeling?” He asked, concern evident in his voice, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mainly my chest that hurts... And I have a massive headache,” Bilbo grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s to expect. You have quite some injuries, laddie,” Bofur explained. He began to sum up all of Bilbo’s injuries, but Bilbo wasn’t really listening. He already had an idea of what state he was in. Instead, his thoughts wandered to the black-haired leader of the Company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Thorin?” He interrupted his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin?” Bofur blinked in surprise at the sudden change of subject. “Oh, oh, he’s okay. He is still a bit sore but Bifur, Óin, and Dori have already taken care of his minor injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?” Bilbo asked. The two Dwarrows stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shook his head in disbelief. “You truly don’t know your limits, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bofur piped in. “Have you taken a look at yourself? You look like shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t even be able to take one step without immediately collapsing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let alone standing on your feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even sitting up straight is hard for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breathing sounds like a dying pig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Bilbo grumbled. “I get it. I am too weak to go looking for Thorin.” He folded his arms angrily but hissed in pain immediately. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to move much at all. He let his arms fall helplessly beside his body. He looked up to meet the smug expressions of Bofur and Nori. “Oh, shut it, you two. I told you already, I get it.” The two Dwarrows just sent him an innocent expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, Bilbo,” Bofur said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I always make sure I am right,” Nori added, using the same tone as Bofur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo pouted. “You guys are mean,” An idea struck him. “I have been wondering…” An innocent smile appeared on his face. “How long have you guys been together?” Bofur sputtered and Nori’s face was completely emotionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-excuse me?” Bofur stuttered bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. The way you guys act around each other and how you look at each other and-” Nori’s gloved hand on his mouth stopped him from saying more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t together,” Nori said. And after a beat. “Not yet, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur spun around to Nori, confused and shocked. “W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori cleared his throat. “Bofur, son of Harnur, son of Brabur,” He took a deep breath, looked Bofur directly in the eyes, and kneeled before the Dwarf. “Will you let me, Nori, bastard son of Nídria, daughter of Keri, court you? Will you allow me to show you my love for you? I am on my knees begging for love, not to a stranger, but to the one I love. You. Each night and day I hope and pray that you'll be mine forevermore. I know love is a strange thing, and often people are wrong about the one they choose, but I know it's me that's on my knees, swallowing my pride, begging </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my One, please be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked at the Dwarf with a surprised look on his face. When he asked the two if they were together he hadn’t meant for this to happen. A mischief grin slid on his face. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy it, this was far better than he had expected. His gaze shifted to the other Dwarf, who was staring at the other with his eyes and mouth frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofur?” Nori asked after some moments of silence, uncertainty in his voice. “If you… if you d-dont’t feel like I am good enough, I understand. I know I am not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dwarf. I am bad with emotions and my Craft often scares people away. But please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am begging you. Give me a chance. My intentions are real and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> prove you my worth and-” The thief had wanted to say more, so much more, but he couldn’t even finish his sentence when he was hauled up by his collar and silenced by a pair of soft lips on his. Before Bofur could withdraw, Nori’s arms were around him. The kiss only lasted for just a few seconds, after which Bofur pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You daft Dwarf,” Bofur mumbled, looking Nori deep in the eyes with a small smile playing on his face. “Of course I love you, my One.” When he leaned down to steal another kiss, a polite cough behind him caught his attention. They turned to see a certain burglar grinning up at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I like it that the two of you are finally together, I don’t feel like watching you guys devour each other's faces,” He commented amusedly. Bofur blushed deeply but Nori just laughed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a little trickster, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo only sent him an innocent smile with matching big, wide eyes. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Nori. Are you accusing me of something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can write a book about all the mischief you’ve spread. Hm, now I think of it, a partner in crime doesn’t sound so bad. Perhaps I can teach you some other tricks,” He playfully winked at Bilbo before a sudden thought popped up in his head. “Hey, Bilbo, I had intended to ask yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three startled and Bofur even let out a girly scream when Óin emerged behind him. The healer hadn’t made a single sound when he had approached the three companions, so it seemed as if he had appeared there out of thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mâhalul zharmur khurûh, Óin!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mahal’s hairy balls)</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bofur hissed at the older Dwarf while he checked if his heart was still thumping, just making sure he hadn’t joined Mahal in the Halls of Mandos. “Don’t you dare to ever scare me like that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin completely ignored him. “How are you feeling?” He asked Bilbo as he crouched down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… my chest hurts and so does moving in general. I have a headache and am hungry, but besides that, the pain isn’t that horrible. I can handle it,” His patient stated, confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer hummed. “And your feet?” He moved the blankets a bit to inspect the bandage around the burglar’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they sting a bit. But it’s nothing serious. Like I just said, I can handle it,” Bilbo emphasized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin softly flicked his head. “I decide whether a patient can handle an injury or not, young man. I am a healer, so I get to decide these things.” He turned back to inspecting his feet so he didn’t see the face Bilbo made at him. Nori, however, did, and he had to hide his face in Bofur’s shoulder to smother his snickers. “Hm, I don’t think I have to change the bandage. If you notice any changes considering your injuries, how minor and unimportant as it might be, you have to inform me immediately.” Óin stressed. Bilbo nodded obediently. Óin quickly checked the other injuries, he redid some bandages and applied some ointments, Bilbo not making a single sound despite the flaring pain. The only cue to his pain was the contorted face with closed eyes and small tears trailing down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Óin was done with his check-up, Bofur and Nori bade their farewell and went to get some sleep since they hadn’t had any proper sleep for a long time. Óin, on the contrary, stayed at Bilbo’s side while he prepared some remedies. Bilbo watched as Óin mixed a green liquid with three drops of a red vial, and to his surprise, the liquid transformed into a dark purple color. As Óin kept mixing liquids, Bilbo felt his sleepiness come back. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the experimenting Dwarf beside him. Just when he was about to drift off to dreamland, Óin’s deep voice kept him from doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell Thorin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Bilbo a few seconds before he finally realized what he’d said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘W-what do you mean?” He asked the elder, his voice a few pitches higher and a bit louder, so the half-deaf Dwarf could hear him clearly. He tried to put an innocent, confused look on his face, but Óin saw right through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “You think I hadn’t realized it yet? I am the Company’s healer. I notice things others don’t. It’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo silently cursed. He should’ve been more careful. Of course, the healer would notice the changes in Bilbo’s appearance. Plus, he’d just been examined by him. There was no hiding now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” He admitted in defeat. “Should I tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Óin gave him a look that made him feel like he was crazy. “Of course you should tell him.” He sighed deeply. “This is not something you should keep from him. He’s the leader of the Company after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bilbo stared at Óin in shock. “Us healers have an ethical and legal duty to respect patient confidentiality. If you don’t want me to tell him, I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo hesitated. A part of him knew he needed to tell Thorin. Even though their relationship started a bit rusty, it would be better now. If he told him this, how would that affect their process? Would Thorin be mad at him for keeping such an important piece of information, or would he welcome him with open arms? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo groaned in frustration. All of this thinking was making his head hurt even more. “I really don’t know what to do!” He looked at Óin with desperate eyes, hoping the older would help him with this dilemma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep,” He advised wisely. “You won’t make the right decisions in this state. You’re hurt and tired, and a lot of things happened in the last few days. Give yourself some time to regain strength. Tell him when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was probably a good idea. Bilbo snuggled back in his blanket and closed his eyes. Sleep came right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were spent sleeping, eating, and short conversations with some of his companions. However, Óin had been giving him some pain reducers that made him feel very sleepy and light, so he couldn’t concentrate on most of the conversations. The days flew by and Óin finally switched to a lighter pain reducer. The wounds were healing nicely. He was still in pain, of course, but he felt a lot better. In the end, they stayed on the Carrock for four days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bofuuuuuur,” Bilbo whined. Since they would be moving again, Óin thought it would be a good idea to prescribe a more powerful pain reducer. The result was a very clingy Bilbo. “Why can’t Nori carry meee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur sighed, as funny as it was to see Bilbo so childish and funny, it was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his nerves. The giggling Nori was not helping at all and Bofur could feel his patience wearing thin. It took him an hour to finally lose his patience and he handed the burglar on his back to Bombur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Bofur grumbled. “He’s quite a handful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombur snorted. “You seem to forget I am an expert on this kind of situation. A meds-high burglar can’t be much worse than my two boys and two girls at home.” And true to his words, Bombur managed another hour of a med-high Bilbo before he fell asleep on Bombur’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur didn’t have to turn around to see the smug look on his younger brother’s face. Nori just snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-ooOO808OOoo-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the day flew by, they traveled until they covered a distance that satisfied Thorin. Bilbo had awoken somewhere in the afternoon and was given the weaker pain reliever. It had him conscious enough to have a sensible chat with Bombur during the rest of the walk. When the sun started to set, they halted their journey and startled setting up a camp. Bilbo sat near the fire chatting with a cooking Bombur while the others worked on setting the camp up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Baggins?” Thorin interrupted their conversation (a discussion of how to cook potatoes the best way). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to talk to you for a bit,” Thorin looked highly uncomfortable and was fidgeting with the decorated quillons of his sword. “In private,” He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo nodded. “I wanted to talk to you as well.” He rose to his feet with Bombur’s help. Thorin offered - if a bit hesitant - his arm for support and Bilbo accepted it gratefully. They walked to a more private place near a big, fallen tree. Bilbo let go of Thorin and sat down on the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to discuss with me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin sighed deeply. “I haven’t really apologized to you, nor did I thank you enough. What I did to you was not good. I didn’t trust you, despite your intentions to help us. I treated you poorly as if you were an outsider when you weren’t. You offered your help in reclaiming our homeland and I treated you poorly in return. I only wanted to make sure you weren’t a threat- Mahal, that sounds stupid. I know I don’t have any excuses for my behavior. I deeply regret my mistakes and I don’t expect you to forgive me for everything I put you through. If there’s anything I can do for you, please tell me. I’ll make sure it’ll happen.” The look on his face was pure apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo sighed deeply and tiredly dragged a hand across his face. “Yeah, you did hurt me, multiple times too. Some of the things you’d said were really painful. But I’ve had worse, you know, and if you really regret saying all those things and want to make it up to me, I won’t hold any grudge against you.” A small smile showed Thorin he really meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I also wanted to thank you,” Thorin began. “For, you know, saving me and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo blinked. He had definitely not expected that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved a Dwarven King who treated you poorly so I think you deserve something grand in return. Over and over again you’ve proven your worth to us - even when I didn’t want to acknowledge it - and you’ve given us your all. We wouldn’t have come so far if it weren’t for you. You were the one who saved me twice. Also, I talked to Bombur and my nephews, the Trolls weren’t your fault so I must apologize for that as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo flushed at the praise. “I didn’t do anything spectacular. Anyone would have done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin shook his head in denial. “That’s not true. I know a lot of warriors wouldn’t even dare to attract a goblin king's or Azog’s attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you truly were very brave to do that,” Thorin insisted. “Or stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The latter,” Bilbo grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin rolled his eyes, but Bilbo saw the Dwarf’s eyes twinkle playfully. “I can’t really argue with that, honestly. Especially after that stunt you pulled off. But I didn’t call you here to tell you that. I want to show you my gratitude by offering you a new home in Erebor. Once we have retaken the mountain I will make sure your dream house will be built there.” He looked at Bilbo with expecting eyes. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo stared at Thorin, wide-eyed and mouth open. He couldn’t utter a word and it was as if time was frozen. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at Thorin like that, but the spell was broken when Thorin sent him a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Baggins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo startled. “Ah, yeah. Uhum, I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you accept my offer? Or would you rather think about it some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...” Bilbo stuttered. He totally hadn’t expected this. How was he supposed to answer this? He hadn’t considered this was one of the topics Thorin wanted to discuss. Hell, he hadn’t even thought his plan through when he left Bag End. He’d just go with the flow of occasions and would see what happened. But this was something he didn’t think would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think about it,” Thorin told him after a long, pregnant silence. Bilbo nodded relieved. That would probably be the best. “Anyway, what’s it that you wanted to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo turned his gaze back to where the camp was, as if he looked at it long enough he would teleport there, away from this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo quickly shook his head. “No! There’s nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He emphasized. “Well, not per se,” He added after a moment of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin looked possibly even more worried. “Is that supposed to make it sound less concerning? ‘Cause it didn’t. Seriously, Master Baggins, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked away from Thorin’s piercing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can call me Bilbo, by the way. I-uh, I… I am a Dwarf!” He blurted, scrunching his eyes to not see the other’s reaction. He expected Thorin to yell at him, to laugh at him, or even curse him. However, he hadn’t expected the long, pregnant silence that stretched out between them, too loud after their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another painfully silent minute, Bilbo finally dared to look up. “Thorin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin stared at the small body of his burglar before him, dazed and unable to move. His mouth moved, but no words came out. Eventually, he managed to form one word. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shifted uncomfortable on his feet and his gaze returned to the ground. “It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean for this to happen! Please, you have to believe me. It’s the Witch’s fault, she did this to me. I know I shouldn’t have wandered off, but I never expected this to happen!” His gaze shifted to the Dwarf, eyes pleading for some kind of sign. “I don’t know why it happened, but it won’t influence my part of the quest, I’ll make sure of it. And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin, who’d finally gotten over the shock, raised his hand to halt Bilbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you are a Dwarf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo didn’t say anything. The silence was enough for Thorin to confirm it. He took a deep breath to steady himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>